Who I am
by Lady's Potter
Summary: Aventuras, romances, alegrias y penas, son las que vivió Ginny durante su epoca escolar y todo fue escrito en diario, diario que está siendo leido por toda su familia para su desgracia y vergüenza. Solo para fanaticos de la mejor pelirroja, Ginny Weasley
1. Chapter 1

ESTA SI QUE SOY YO!

Quien es verdaderamente Ginny Molly Weasley? Yo, no soy solo la hija menor de los Weasley, no soy solo la hermana del mejor amigo del "Niño que vivió" llamado Harry Potter, tampoco soy la eterna enamorada de él (aunque realmente siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero bueno eso quien lo cuenta)… en realidad nadie conoce MI verdadera historia. Y la verdad es que tampoco nadie conoce mi verdadero diario, es él el que guarda los más profundos secretos del corazón, ya que quiero hacer de mis memorias un libro.

Nombre: Ginevra Molly Weasley

Fecha de Nacimiento: 11 de Agosto de 1981

Dirección: La Madriguera

Querido diario:

Estoy tan contenta, mamá y papá, me acaban de obsequiar un diario de vida, ósea me han dado a ti… bueno me presento, soy Ginny Weasley, soy la hija menor de la Familia Weasley y única mujer en generaciones, mis hermanos son Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George (son gemelos) y mi querido hermano Ronald, pero que va, le decimos Ron. Mi mamá se llama Molly (de ahí mi nombre) y mi padre Arthur. Podría, además, decirles quienes son mis tíos y todo eso, pero creo que se armaría mucho jaleo, porque bueno, mi familia es numerosa.

Sabes, mi mamá dice que soy especial al haber sido yo la única mujer nacida en esta familia desde generaciones, pero la verdad es que yo no lo creo tanto, porque mírame, perdón, olvidaba que solo eras un diario, soy pelirroja igual que todos mis hermanos y que toda mi familia, pero obviamente es el gen.

**Hay Harry, no te rías, o te quito mi diario. Yo que te lo presto para que veas mi recuerdos y te burlas descaradamente de mi.**

**Perdón, Ginny, pero es que si toda tu familia es pelirroja es obvio que tu igual serias pelirroja, no lo crees?**

**Claro que si, ahora lo se, pero en ese entonces solo tenia diez años y era una niña inocente **

**Tu lo dijiste, ERAS inocente**

**Que quieres decir con eso Harry querido?- pregunto una Ginny, ya crecida de 21 años, de forma fiera. Su novio, que conocía esa mirada sonrió seductoramente.**

**Tranquila. Continuemos? Me gustan tus pensamientos- con una gran sonrisa burlona en sus labios- okay, pero obviamente es el gen…**

Nunca he sido muy alta, supongo que eso lo heredé de mi madre ya que es bajita, tengo pelo rojo que cae por mi espalda hasta mi cintura (a mi madre le gusta tanto que casi nunca me lo corta) y tengo pequitas en mi cara, me encanta tenerlas, me hacen sentir especial, las encuentro lindas.

Mi mamá es tan linda, la quiero mucho, pero es mejor no hacerla enojar, si sabe que estoy escribiendo furtivamente en mi habitación es capas de hacerme desgnomizar por completo el jardín yo sola. La razón, por la que no debo estar aquí escribiendo en lugar de estar durmiendo placidamente en mi camita, es que mañana saldremos muy temprano por la mañana ya que mi hermano Ron comienza su año escolar en Hogwarts, pero que digo tu no sabes que es Hogwarts… mañana te contaré de haber vuelto a mi casa.

Besitos, Ginny

**besitos Ginny… así terminaste de escribir tu primera memoria- dijo Harry tentando a su novia a que le respondiera, para que continuaran el juego secreto del coqueteo, porque aunque lleven años de novios, siempre coquetean para no perder la llama de su amor**

**Sí, mi Harry querido, y ahora, fijate que al otro día te conozco - contestó picara acercandose a su novio**

**Si, creo que mejor continuó leyendo, quizás que pusiste de mi, que tengo los ojos como un sapo en escabeche?- se acercó más a su novia**

**Oh! Claro que no, ese poema lo escribí la primera vez que pasaste las vacaciones con nosotros, mucho después de verte la primera vez**

(1 de septiembre de 1991)

Querido diario:

Genial mi mamá me despertó tan dulcemente, con un grito en mi oreja… siempre hace eso, pero es que le cuesta mucho dejarme dormir solo unos cinco, o diez, o quince minutos más? A mi no me molestaría, pero bueno, a lo que iba, estoy nuevamente escribiendo furtivamente en mi habitación; la razón del por qué furtivamente es que me debería estar vistiendo para ir a Londres, así que solo diré Buenos Días. Nos vemos a mi vuelta que sigo escribiendo, algo que pueda hacer, ya que este año estaré sola, ya sé, ya sé, ya sé, luego explico el por qué de mi soledad.

POR LA TARDE…

Estoy tan emocionada! Apuesto a que no adivinas con quien me encontré en la estación, ya lo sé, obviamente no lo sabes, porque eres simplemente un diario, algo inanimado…

**Ginny, vé al grano**

**Harry, cariño, estaba nerviosa**

**Okay, algo inanimado…**

... ya sabes, sin vida, hay! Pero que hago?, está bien tranquila Ginny, no es como si te fueras a morir. Vi a Harry Potter!!! Es tan lindo, también entró este año a Hogwarts, la verdad nunca pensé que lo conocería ni menos que mis hermanos llegaran a compartir una conversación con él. Está bien, comenzaré por el principio…

Ahí estaba yo, junto a mi madre y mis queridos hermanos mayores, Percy, los gemelos y Ron, todos van a Hogwarts y mamá estaba organizándolos para que al pasar por la barra no fuera muy notorio que alguien desaparecía, primero fue Percy, mi hermano prefecto perfecto, la verdad es que lo quiero mucho, pero odio cuando anda hablando sobre reglas y luciendo su insignia por todos lados (como si quisiera más recordatorios de que todavía no puedo ir al colegio), luego, mi madre envió a los gemelos, el orden, da lo mismo, ya que ellos siempre juegan a confundir a mi madre reclamando que no son ellos sino que el otro se entiende? (George dice que es Fred y viceversa) y por ultimo, cuando Ron estaba por cruzar también, un muchacho de increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda y desordenado cabello negro, llego hasta nosotros preguntando como podía traspasar la barrera para llegar al otro lado, mi pensamiento de inmediato fue, que debia ser un muggle, ya que ellos no sabían cruzar. Mi madre fue muy amable, recuerdo perfectamente lo que le dijo:

primera vez en Hogwarts, no? Ron tambien es nuevo- y mi madre señalo a Ron, quien tenía una mancha en la nariz

Si. Lo que pasa es que… es que no sé como…

Como entrar en la plataforma?- preguntó dulcemente mi madre, si es tan linda ella, él solo asintió. – todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar hacia la barrera entre las dos plataforma. No te detengas y no tengas miedo a chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir ligero, si estas nervioso. Ve ahora, ve ahora antes que Ron.

El solo dijo de acuerdo y comenzó a caminar y cruzó la barrera. Luego de eso no lo ví hasta que yo igual estube del otro lado, junto a mi mamá, el ya estaba en el tren y los gemelos dijeron saber quien era el niño que nos preguntó por como pasar, lo importante es que dijeron que era HARRY POTTER. Al escuchar su nombre quise de inmediato poder subir al tren, poder verlo, ver la cicatriz que es leyenda, ya que todo niño conoce su historia, poder tocar su cicatriz, así que creo que actué de manera muy infantil pidiendole a mi madre poder ir a verlo, pero mi madre tan buena con él y lo defendió, diciendo que, el no era como si yo lo viera en el Zoologico. Bueno le encuentro la razón, pero era solo admirarlo un ratito más.

En fín mi fantasía de ver al niño que sobrevivió se fue tan rapido como se rebienta un globo, quedé con el unico consuelo de despedirme de mi hermano y promerteme que el año proximo vería a Harry más de cerca y quizas le hablaría, si y podriamos ser amigos. El nunca tendría que enterarse que raramente me enamoré platónicamente de él al verlo en el tren, quizas si crecia un poco más podria llegar a ser su novia y quizas, quien sabe luego esposa y madre de sus hijos.

BUM, escuchaste eso?. Ahí va de nuevo mi globo de la esperanza rebentandose. Como puedo ser tan tonta? pensar que el se puede fijar en mí, siendo que es tan famoso y yo soy, bueno, soy yo. El venció al Tenebroso y yo, como ya dije, soy yo…

**sabes algo?**

**Que cosa?**

**Por ser tu, me enamoré de ti- dijo tiernamente Harry**

… de seguro, debe tener montones de dinero guardado en alguna bóveda de Gringots y con tanta fama mundial, de seguro, que se puso engreído, ojala me equivoque al decir eso. En fin, creo que esperaré siempre tendré algo de esperanza (ya sabes la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde) en poder conocerlo y además creo que me tengo que ir porque estoy cansada. Bajaré a cenar y luego me acostaré.

Besitos, la esposa en silencio de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

**apuesto a que te desilusioné cuando viste que no era como creías**

**apuesto a que no… la verdad me encantó saber que no eras engreído, aunque cuando me enteré de eso, me daba mucha vergüenza hablar contigo**

**a mi igual me daría vergüenza. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, de seguro me avergüenzo, después de todo lo que escribí de ti, "eres mi amor platónico" y por favor decir que es la "esposa en silencio" de alguien, preferiría enfrentarme a Voldemort antes que darle la cara a la persona que llena mis pensamientos.**

**Harry, por favor, no empieces, mira que conoces y no me está haciendo gracia lo que dices. Además eres un cobarde, enfrentarte a Voldemort y no ha mí que soy toda tierna.**

**En serio, Ginny. Tu no lo sabes per yo estube enamorado en secreto de ti, y por mi mente pasaron varias imágenes que no deberian nunca salir a flote… por eso luego de un partido recuerdo que apenas te abrasé, ya que me avergonzaba y tenia miedo que si te tocaba más, podían pasar por mi mente imagines más deshonrosas.**

**Y se puede saber que pensaba el pervertido Harry Potter?- dijo pícaramente Ginny, casi encima de su novio**

**No- trago saliva nervioso- no lo creo- y su mente voló. **

**Aunque no lo crean, esta pareja aun es virgen, se conocen casi enteramente porque nunca llegan a consumar su amor y siempre hacían sesiones de manoseo intenso, pero querían guardarse hasta el matrimonio. Además no tenían la privacidad necesaria ya que en todos lados estaba plagado por Weasleys.**


	2. This is my Life

(5 de septiembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Hoy llegó carta de Ron.

Mamá está super contenta.

El pequeño Ronnie escribió, fue lo primero que escuche al despertar hoy. Alguien me puedo decir por qué es tan dulce para despertarme? Bueno en fin, que decía?, ah! Si… quiero ir al baño (fui al baño)

Volví, bueno, volvi, ahora, luego de desayunar y bueno leeré la carta de Ron, mi madre me la prestó. Bien veamos, dice que el viaje fue maravilloso, que cruzó el lago en bote con un gigantón (que desubicado Ron decirle eso, a alguien grande), que quedó en Griffindor ( por lo menos continua con la tradición familiar) y no puede ser, es- amigo- de- Harry- Potter, bueno en realidad no sé si amigo amigo, pero dijo que se fueron juntos en el tren, que quedaron en la misma casa, duermen en la misma habitación, específicamente sus camas estan una al lado de la otra, a eso se le puede llamar que es ser amigo, cierto? Que lindo, no? Mi hermano es amigo de mi esposo imaginario.

Ok. No dice nada tan interesante, claro salvando la parte de Harry y que le vamos a hacer, es solo Ron, aunque a veces me da pena él, ya que mis hermanos mayores lo bromean, y el muy tonto se cree todo lo que le dicen porque es tan ingenuo. Hacen que su autoestima baje en picada. Ojala que con esto de ser amigo del famoso Harry Potter, se le suban un poco los humos a la cabeza y aprenda a verse mejor a si mismo.

Besitos, se despide la siempre esposa de Harry Potter, Ginny

**que eres linda al decir eso de Ron**

**Si, es que de verdad es tan tonto**

**Ademas hiciste reflexiones muy maduras para tu edad**

**Bueno que puedo decir, soy unica en mi especie- añadió con una sonrisa la pelirroja.**

(12 de septiembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

La verdad no ha pasado nada muy digno de mención. Ron mandó otra carta, y si, es amigo de Harry. Bueno, creo que iré a volar un rato en la escoba de Ron, ya que no está la podré ocupar, los gemelos se llevaron las suyas ya que estan en el equipo desde el año pasado.

Besitos, de la esposa de Harry Potter, Ginny.

_**NOTA: Ron manda carta diciendo qe harry entra en el equipo de quiddicht. **_

_**Ginny, cuenta que es hogwarts. Ginny dice qe ron pasara navidad en el colegio. Preparativos para el colegio, etc.**_


	3. Tanto me gusta?

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera creadora**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que han opinado, la verdad, me alegré mucho al ver los Reviews, en serio GRACIAS.**

(14 de Septiembre de 1981)

Querido Diario:

Hoy… adivina que!, mi madre nuevamente me ha despertado con su dulce y armoniosa voz. Hoy me ha despertado antes de lo habitual ya que quiere que la ayude a hacer el aseo de la casa, haga las camas, ordene mi pieza, tienda la ropa, le ayude a cocinar, le dé de comer a las gallinas e intente desgnomizar el jardín y debo hacerlo YO SOLA… la verdad no me importa ayudarle lo que si me molesta es que:

1° ella puede hacer todo lo que mencioné, con solo mover un poco la varita y listo.

2° no me gusta la razón por la que me pide que le ayude. Dice: "Ginny, yo quiero que tu me ayudes ya que en tu futuro necesitaras manejar las cosas hogareñas a la perfección, para que atiendas con amor a tu familia".

Mi madre… mi madre como ya dije anteriormente, puede ser muy linda, pero si se enoja es peor que un dragón húngaro. Mejor bajo a ayudarla… ya escucho sus palabras: Ginny has esto, Ginny lo otro…

**-Ginny, como tratas así a tu madre- dijo Harry un poco molesto con su novia. Él, que nunca tubo una madre que le pidiera ayuda con las cosas del hogar en lugar de eso tubo a tía Petunía que lo obligaba a trabajar, se sintió algo decepcionado del pensamiento de su novia ya que el habría dado cualquier cosa para estar en su lugar.**

**-Si, lo sé, pero es que no lo podía evitar- dijo Ginny algo avergonzada, sabia a lo que se refería su novio con aquellas palabras, lo conocía a la perfección- perdóname**

**-Convénceme- dijo y su novia, lo beso lentamente saboreando sus labios y recorriendo su interior con una lengua juguetona.**

Bueno, creo que en la tarde volvere a escribir, aunque en realidad no lo sé… pero obviamente tu sabrás si vuelvo porque estaré rayándote

_EN LA TARDE…_

Sabes, estoy empezando a considerar en que Ron podría ser mi nuevo hermano favorito. En serio, el es realmente amigo de Harry Potter, sabes lo que significa eso. Hoy en la tarde luego de haber estado comiendo un rico almuerzo y haber dormido una buena siesta, ya sabes comer da sueño sobre todo si la comida es rica y abundante, descubrí que había llegado carta de Ron. Apenas escuche esto pegué un salto de alegría y corrí hasta donde mi madre a preguntarle si podía leer la carta a lo que ella me respondió con un si. Ella está muy contenta porque me intereso en mi hermano Ron, si supiera que en realidad me enamoré de su amigo.

Comencé a leer la carta, dice algo así…

Querida Mamá… como están todos por allá? , espero que bien, porque aquí yo estoy super bien aunque extrañándolos un poco (Blablabla, si Ron que interesante, como si me importara como estas)…

**-Ginny, es tu hermano!... te preocupabas más por mi que por tu propio hermano- dijo Harry entre apenado y divertido. Le alagaba que su novia se preocupara tanto por él.**

**- perdón- dijo algo apenada Ginny, pero inmediato cambio su expresión- pero debía preocuparme por ti… porque con mi ojo interior, yo ví que tu serias mi novio- y futuro esposo añadió la pelirroja para sí. **

… la verdad, hogwarts es cada día más sorprendente. Dice que le encanta vivir ahí ( si, que interesante), dice que acaban de terminar su segunda semana de colegio, los deberes que le pusieron y dice también que Harry entró en el equipo (QUE?, de seguro Ron tubo su clase de vuelo y se golpeo la cabeza con la escoba, leeré de nuevo… a ver textualmente dice… )

Harry entró en el equipo de Quidditch, la verdad fue bastante raro. Estabamos en nuestra primera clase de vuelo; parece que no les habia contado eso, pero ahora les digo, y un compañero sufrió un accidente, la profesora lo llevó a la enfermería, entonces un Slytherin tomo la recordadora que se le calló a mi compañero y comenzó a mofarse de él, bueno el punto es que Harry y él teminaron volando, aun cuando la profesera prohibió montar las escobas en su ausencia, el tiró la recordadora y Harry la agarró. La profesora McGonagall apareció se lo llevó y lo metió en el equipo.

Woooow! Esto merece una celebración

!, espera un momento tengo que gritar y bailar de alegría….

Volví… lo puedes creer? mi Harry en el equipo

**-Ja! Tu Harry?- pregunto divertido y con una ceja alzada Harry**

**-Obvio- respondió segura- yo sabía que tu serías mio**

Luego no dice nada tan interesante, lo unico que cabe destacar es que Harry es el jugador más joven en un siglo, o sea eso significa que debe ser excelente jugador. Obviamente debe ser bueno porque bueno, es Harry! No podía esperarme nada menos de él.

Bueno, creo que iré a dormir y fantasear un poco con Harry, ya que estando levantada mi madre no deja de darme ordenes.

Besitos, Ginny Weasley

(30 de septiembre de 1981)

Nada digno de mención puedo decir que me ha pasado. Lo mismo de siempre, y con lo de siempre, me refiero a que:

1° me levanto

2° me baño y visto

3° tomo desayuno, tostadas con mermelada y un poco de leche.

4° ayudo a mi madre con las cosas de la casa… ya sabes, ordenar piezas, hacer camas, dar de comer a las gallinas y desgnomizar el jardín, tarea que podría ser de lo más aburrido y complicado si lo haces sola.

5° almuerzo y me quedo un rato conversando con mi papá antes que este vuelva al trabajo. Me gusta escucharlo hablar.

6° si tengo tiempo libre y si mi mamá no se dá cuenta, salgo a volar un rato, ocupo la escoba de Bill, Charlie o Ron, que los dos primeros hace tiempo que no las ocupan porque hace tiempo que no estan en casa ( Bill trabaja en Egipto en el banco de los magos y Charlie, está en Rumania, cuidando dragones) y Ron tiene la suya en casa, ya que a los de primero no los dejen llevar escobas. Las escobas de los gemelos eran las mejores, pero ellos se las llevaron ya que estén en el equipo desde el año pasado.

7° pienso en Harry, pero que no pienses mal de mí, solo me interesa su historia.

**-jajaaja- se carcajeaba Harry y su risa se escucho por todo la habitación en la que es encontraba la pareja, la cual era la habitación de la chica a la que le pertenecía el diario. Era la habitación de Ginny Weasley.**

**- Perdoname, pero lo que decia ahí era verdad.**

**- esta bien te creo- y soltó otra risa **

Besitos, Ginny Weasley.

(15 de octubre de 1981)

Querido Diario:

Creo que me pasa algo, hasta mi mamá lo nota, dice que ando extraña e ida, mi mamá lo asocia con la falta de noticias de Ron, y la verdad es por eso, pero va por otro lado. En realidad nosé si realmente me sucede o no algo… lo que pasa es que siento como una angustia en mi pecho, algo que me lo apreta y lo más raro que mi corazón salta con más energía todos los días, es como si quisiera escaparse y salir por mi boca… Y aquí esta lo que me intriga, cada vez que siento esta sensación me acuerdo de Harry. Será que me estoy obsesionando con él.

Lo que sucede es que Ron a dejado de mandar cartas tan seguidas y eso me pone mal, quiero saber lo que ocurre con mi Harry, oh! no, lo que quiero decir es que deseo saber de Ron, claro mi hermano es muy importante para mí, pero Harry, bueno igual es importante para mi… oh! No! creo que sufro de un grave caso de obsesión, será que me gusta Harry?

Está bien, ya sé la respuesta, pero, tanto me gusta Harry?

No, no puede ser… creo que lo mejor será, ir a volar y despejar mi mente.

Hay, pero que le dire a mi mamá?. No importa, ahora lo que importa es mi salud mental y sentimental y creo que estoy mal, además a ella no le gusta porque creo que es peligroso para mí, mientras permanezca arriba de la escoba, todo estará bien.

Si, iré y me subire en la escoba a recorrer las nubes a pensar, a pasear por entremedio de los arboles a reflexionar y dejarme llevar por el viento azotando mi pelo, mi cara y mi cuerpo. Cuando monto en la escoba es como si mi mente se despejara y pudiera pensar bien.

Siempre se me ha dado bien volar ya que desde pequeña (alrededor de los 6 años) he subido furtivamente en ellas, al principio solía caerme mucho ya que me costaba manterme arriba, lloraba y mi madre me retaba ya que decía que no debía subirme en ellas, pero yo tan terca me subía igual y buena la practica hace al maestro… no soy maestro, pero no vuelo mal.

Me distraje, al final todavía no salgo a volar como dije, bueno me abrigo y salgo, necesito averiguar que es lo que sucede en mi cabecita y corazón ahora.

Sabes? Al decir que se me daba bien el volar, se me vino una imagen bastante chistosa a la mente, es la forma de mi silueta con una escoba entre las piernas, pero la tengo pegada ya que la escoba forma parte de mi… lo sé es raro.

Ya ahora sí, me voy a volar… como ya dije, debo pensar.

Besitos, la que tiene la escoba pegada, Ginny Weasley

**-Wuajajaja- esa carcajada si que sonó fuerte de parte del joven- la que tiene la escoba pegada, que inocente Ginny- abrazó a su novia.**

**-Pero si yo era tan adorable**

**- como puedes escribir eso?- pregunto todavía riéndose.**

**-No lo sé, además ni siquiera me acordaba de que había escrito eso.**

**- y al final, que decidiste? Que me amabas o no?**

**- tu que crees?- se sentó arriba de su novio y lo comenzó a besar. Le arrebató el libro que tenía en las manos y lo lanzó lejos, como diciendo con ese gesto que posara sus manos en ella y al parecer el chico lo comprendió ya que de inmediato, posó sus manos, una en su cintura y otra en su largo y fragante cabello.**

**- chicos… - se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley que los llamaba desde el piso de abajo. Tubieron que separse**

**- Que mamá?**

**- Han visto a Ron y Hermione?**

**- creo que estan en la pieza de Ron- respondio exasperada, quería seguir saboreando a su novio. **

**-Okay, gracias.**

**Volvieron a besarse y cuando Ginny ya empezaba a pasar una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de su novio y la otra en un boton de la misma, alguien los volvió a interrumpir.**

**-Permiso- dijo la voz de Hermione golpeando la puerta, antes de entrar. Con los años había aprendido que lo mejor era golpear antes de entrar, porque más de una vez se llevó una sorpresa, viendo a un Harry en situaciones completamente comprometedoras con una Ginny bastante exasperada por ser interrumpida (que conste ellos todavía no consuman su amor).**

**- Hermione- dijo Harry sacando la mano de Ginny de dentro de su camisa- que pasa?**

**- Oh! nada, es solo que Ron y yo, queriamos saber que habían estado haciendo tanto rato aquí encerrados- dijo Hermione de forma rapida, lo que solo indicó que iba para alla por indicaciones de Ron, quien se encontraba algo rezagado destras de Hermione, temiendo lo peor de su hermana.**

**- la verdad hemos estado leyendo, el diario de tu hermana, es muy interesante- dijo sin pensar Harry… estaba nervioso.**

**- en serio? Yo igual quiero saber que escribia mi hermana, cuando se encerraba en su habitación- dijo maliciosamente Ron. **

**- oh! esta bien, quedate, pero si haces un solo comentario, te hecho de aquí escuchaste Ron- dijo Ginny fulminando con la mirada a su hermano**

**- no te preocupes yo lo controlo- procuró Hermione**

**- pero tu no importa Hermione, sé que te sabes ubicar, tu si te puedes quedar aunque mi hermano haga idioteces- todos comenzaron a reír, Ginny fulminándolo con su mirada aun, Hermione sonriendo burlona a su novio y Harry algo nervioso. Al entrar más en el cuarto Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y Ron al lado de ésta, al sentarse Hermione les dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa picarona: Con que "leyendo", eh?**


	4. Hermano y Hermana

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera creadora**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que han opinado, la verdad, me alegré mucho al ver los Reviews, en serio GRACIAS, la verdad, me encanta verlos, me suben el ánimo y me dan muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo.**

**OJO: En los capítulos anteriores me equivoque de fecha puse 1981 en vez de 1991, es que me confundí con la fecha de nacimiento de Ginny y cuando ella tenía 10 años, bueno me traspapele, pero que conste, la fecha correcta es 1991.**

(18 de octubre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Te acuerdas (pregunta tonta, sé que no piensas…eres solo algo inanimado), que dije que saldría a volar para resolver mis ideas sobre Harry… bueno al parecer no ayuda mucho porque sigo igual de confundida, además a los cinco minutos de haberme subido en la escoba llegó mi madre y me dijo que bajara, me preguntaba (más bien gritaba) si se me había olvidado cuantas veces me había caído de la escoba… bueno tuve que reconocer que fueron varias veces, pero ya sé volar y que vuelo bien, pero como era mi madre, baje.

Luego me puse a pensar, en mi pieza, antes de dormir y creo que definitivamente me gusta Harry…

**-Ginny, eso todos lo sabíamos- dijo Ron**

**-te lo advierto Ron- dijo Ginny, aun fulminándolo con la mirada y no muy convencida del por qué lo había dejado entrar. Hermione agarro la mano de su novio fuertemente para indicarle que se callara.**

… no solo por la razones obvias, si no, por, eeem… No lo sé. Bueno hay que admitir que es guapo, me encanta su mirada de color verde y su pelo, y como no conozco su personalidad supongo que se podría decir que es solo un encaprichamiento, como cualquier otro que me da, de seguro en cualquier momento se me pasa, pero por el momento, no dejare de gustar de él. LO JURO. Nunca lo olvidaré, si es tan lindo.

**-qué bueno que prometiste nunca olvidarme- dijo con ternura Harry. Se había olvidado que Hermione estaba a su lado y que al lado de ésta, estaba, nadie más que su cuñado, el hermano sobre protector de su novia. **

**- obvio, siempre seras mi primer y único amor- Hermione les sonrió con ternura al ver conmocionada la escena y Ron tubo que morderse la lengua y no hacer un comentario, quería seguir leyendo las cosas de su hermana.**

Bueno, pasando a otro tema (no quiero ser tan obsesiva hablando solo de Harry, tu sabes, me gusta, pero no estoy obsesionada con él), mi madre el otro día ordenando la casa, encontró unos libros viejos de mi hermanos que ya no ocupan. Son del colegio, a Ron no se los pudieron dar porque están muy desgastados, pero mi mamá me dejó conservarlos y los leeré mientras hago el tiempo y cuento los horas para que llegue el día de mi ingreso al colegio. Además no quiero lucir como una boba sin saber nada de nada, se podría decir que sé cultura general, lo esencial, pero nada más.

Iré a leer los libros…

Besitos, Ginny

**-no sabía que habías comenzado a estudiar antes de entrar en el colegio- preguntó asombrada Hermione de su amiga**

**-la verdad sí, pero es mejor estar en clases. Los libros son solo como una guía, pero lo bueno es lo que hacen los profesores, porque ves la magia en vivo- respondió modesta Ginny; que su mejor amiga, se sorprendiera por haber comenzado antes sus estudios la alagaba ya que además lo hizo con un tono de admiración- Además no tenía nada más que hacer aquí en casa- siguió con simpleza.**

(20 de octubre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Sabes, el otro día leyendo lo que he escrito hasta ahora en ti, vi que todavía no te contaba que es Hogwarts…

**-que otro día?- preguntó curioso Ron.**

**- lo que sucede, hermanito, es que antes que tu llegaras, ya habíamos leído algunas cosas**

**- y es necesario que leamos lo que es Hogwarts?, yo creo que todos sabemos lo que es… ya sabes, estudiamos y vivimos ahí largo tiempo.**

**- oh! si, yo creo que sí, los pensamientos de Ginny son divertidos, quizás que cosa dirá de Hogwarts- dijo Harry tratando de alivianar el ambiente, ya que Ginny lo estaba poniendo bien pesado con esas miradas que le mandaba a Ron.**

Okay. Hogwarts, es un colegio de Magia y Hechicería… y, sí, soy bruja (o por lo menos espero serla, pero todo indica a que si soy bruja, creo que muero si no lo soy), aunque todavía no es oficial, ya que Hogwarts para aceptar a sus alumnos les mandan una carta diciendo que han sido admitidos en el colegio, les adjuntan una lista y les recuerdan el día en que deben ir a la estación de trenes para abordar, obviamente el tren que los llevará al colegio.

Pero al ser yo menor de 11 años no me pueden mandar la carta. En el mundo mágico los niños comienzan sus estudios cumplidos los once años, yo todavía tengo 10, el 11 de agosto cumpliré los 11 y valla que falta harto tiempo.

Yo sé todo esto, gracias a que tengo 6 hermanos mayores y la historia se ha repetido con cada uno de ellos. Bill, me ha contado que a los de primer año, los llevan en botes al colegio por el lago y los más grandes van en carruajes que se mueven solos. También me ha contado todo sobre las casas.

En Hogwarts existen cuatro casas que separan a los estudiantes, son Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf. Toda mi familia a pertenecido a Griffindor, así que yo igual iré ahí, obvio además es la mejor de todas. No me quedaría ni amarrada en Slytherin, pero supongo que Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf, tampoco están mal, prefiero cualquier casa antes que Slytherin. Mi hermano dice que ahí van la mayoría de los magos malos. Además en Griffindor está Harry (oh, no! Eso lo escribió mi mano?)

**-Que linda Ginny- dijo Harry dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla**

**- hermano presente- dijo Ron algo así como tosiendo**

**- Cállate Ron, dime que tu no le das besitos a Hermione- dijo segura y picada Ginny, a lo que los aludidos se pusieron más rojos que los cabellos de los Weasley- si no insistieras en quedarte no tendrías por que ver estas cosas, porque Harry y yo estábamos bastante divertidos antes que llegaras- le lanzó una mirada cómplice a el amor de su vida**

**-Ginny…- dijo Harry, también rojo.**

**- no Harry, tengo que decirle esto, Ron hace tiempo que debería saber que no soy "pequeña", que ya dejé de jugar con muñecas y que hago cosas de "grandes"- haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras para que su hermano captara el sentido de sus palabras. Ron rojo de furia y Harry rojo de vergüenza.**

**- no sabía que pervertías a mi hermana Harry- dijo con los ojos como rendijas, Hermione por mientras se dedicaba a ver la conversación muy asustada, no le gustaba que sus amigos pelearan**

**- dejémoslo todo así Ron. Es verdad, Ginny, es bastante grande y pueda hacer lo que quiera, como tu. Tu también estas grande y haces cosas de grandes- dijo esto, una sonrojada Hermione**

**- viste Ron, metete en TU vida, todos saben que te gusta pervertir a Hermione-**

**- Ginny- dijo Harry ahora divertido por el rumbo de la conversación. Sentó a su novia en su regazo que por la pelea estaba parada- Hermione, no sabía que te pervertían**

**- Cállate Harry, que te estoy defendiendo. Además no debo recordarles como los encontré al entrar aquí. Pervertido- dijo entre enojada y divertida Hermione. Ya lo he dicho anteriormente Harry y Ginny son virgen y Ron y Hermione también y al igual que Harry y Ginny, ellos también han tenido largas sesiones de manoseo- quieren seguir leyendo o no?-asentimiento general y se continuo, con la lectura.**

… no puede ser, que mano más loca, como escribe eso. En fin…

La selección por lo que me contó Bill, es bastante simple, te nombran y debes ponerte un sombrero que vera tu interior y decidirá para que casa tienes más aptitudes. Por lo que contaron los gemelos, te hacen hacer un magia enfrente de todo el colegio y dependiendo de cómo te salga, te seleccionan. Obviamente le creo a Bill, ya que él es mi hermano preferido, siempre me ha tratado bien y nunca me miente; sin contar los puntos que juegan en contra de los gemelos, ya que siempre andan molestando con sus bromas y este año la tomaron con Ron y le han metido todo tipo de ideas aterradoras en la cabeza, empezando por la selección y terminando por hechizos inventados para jugarle una mala pasada a él. La verdad, se podría decir que estoy de acuerdo en que molesten a alguien que no sea a mí, como soy la menor siempre les daba por molestarme hasta que mi mamá los retaba, aunque con los años creo que aprendí a no llorar más por sus burlas y juegos …

**-tanto me quieres Ginny?**

**-perdón, pero es que me molestaban demasiado, además yo aun estoy enojada contigo-dijo aun molesta volteo su cabeza ofendida- y si quisieras saber lo que opino de ti, terminarías de leer todo.**

… pero por otro lado, no me gusta que molesten a Ron, porque después de Bill, es el hermano que más quiero, pasamos los últimos dos años los dos solos en la casa y me acostumbre a su presencia y las cosas que hacíamos juntos.

**Ron, al escuchar estas palabras se emociono, nunca su hermana le había dicho que lo apreciaba. La miró tímidamente y la abrazó, ella se dejo acariciar, todo estaba perdonado.**

Mi hermano Bill, no me ha dicho nada más, pero dice que todo es muy maravilloso y que tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos… cuando entre al colegio, te haré una descripción detallada de cada parte del castillo, de cada armadura y de cada cuadro.

Besitos, Ginny Weasley.

(27 de Octubre de 1991)

Se acerca Halloween!... falta tan poco, tan solo 4 días y ya!... sabes? hace 11 años justo, el día de brujas, hubo un brutal asesinato y gracias a eso desapareció el mago más malo que ha existido en todos los tiempos, todos debieron morir pero alguien sobrevivió.

Cuando comenzé a escribir y te dije que todo niño en el mundo mágico conocía la historia del niño que vivió, me prometí que te contaría su historia y todavía no lo he hecho. La verdad tampoco podré contártela ahora, pues con mi mamá decoraremos la casa para la ocasión.

En cuanto puedo, estaré escribiendo y te contaré la historia de él y ahí entenderás, mi emoción al saber que era Harry Potter el que había estado tan cerca mío en la estación.

Bajaré a ayudar a mi madre, de seguro querrá que pongo guirnaldas y calabazas y ella las encantara… debemos tener todo listo antes que llegue papá

Besitos, Ginny Weasley.

(31 de octubre de 1991)

HALLOWEEN… por fin!

Añoraba que llegara este día, veamos la hora (miraré mi despertador), son las 11 de la mañana, por lo tanto bajaré a ayudar a mi mamá a ordenar algo la casa, luego volveré y te contaré lo prometido. Estuve esperando que llegara este día para que fuera especial la ocasión en la que contaré la historia. Suena un poco frío al decirlo de ese modo… mejor me apuro y bajo.

_EN LA TARDE…_

Acabamos terminar de almorzar y he subido ha descansar un rato, ya que haremos una cena estupenda, vendrá un compañero de trabajo de papá. Es que, como toda familia de magos Halloween, es importante para nosotros y se celebra en grande. Bueno pero a lo que venia a escribir.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, es conocido debido a que un día 31 de octubre como éste, pudo derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, aun, cuando él le había lanzado la maldición imperdonable mortal. Sus padres, se enfrentaron a él, pero ellos murieron, en el intento de cuidar y proteger a su hijo. Lo más sorprendente de la historia es que Harry salió vivo con la única lesión de una cicatriz en la frente, curiosamente en forma de rayo.

Lastima que no sepa mucho más de la historia, ya que no hubo ningún testigo sobre lo que fue el asesinato. Lo que sé, es que tomaron preso a una persona que supuestamente era amigo de los Potter y los traicionó (por lo menos eso he escuchado que mi mamá dice), y lo otro, es que mi padre ha dicho que mucha gente cree que Harry era también un mago tenebroso, con más poder que el Innombrable aunque, mi familia no cree eso. Yo tampoco porque o si no, MI Harry, no hubiera entrado en Griffindor.

**-me encanta cuando dices que soy TU Harry- le dijo Harry en el oído a su novia, para que nadie más los escuchara. Ron para no molestarse con su amigo por hablarle al oído a su hermana, miró a su novia y ésta le sonrió dulcemente y lo besó en la mejilla.**

**- tienes que acostumbrarte- dijo Hermione en forma tranquilizadora a Ron- Harry quiere a tu hermana**

**- eso lo sé- dijo convencido Ron que el amor de su amigo hacia su hermana era verdadero, eso todo el mundo lo sabía.**

_EN LA NOCHE…_

He vuelto, la verdad seré bien breve, solo quería decir que la cena a estado estupenda. El compañero de trabajo de papá; el único, ya que solo ellos trabajan en la oficina del uso indebido de la magia, vino con su esposa y se quedaron mucho rato compartiendo con nosotros, lo disfrutamos demasiado. Se sintió genial volver a ver gente, mi casa siempre estaba llena con todos los integrantes de la familia, pero ahora ultimo, sin mis hermanos está bastante desalojada.

Se fueron bien entrada la noche, por la chimenea.

Mañana daré más detalles de la noche, porque ahora tengo mucho sueño y mi madre subirá en cualquier momento a verificar que esté acostada.

Besitos, Ginny.

**-oye, nosotros ese día, no fue cuando nos enfrentamos al Troll? – preguntó Ron**

**-Si querido hermanito, McGonagall, mandó una carta diciendo el "incidente"- Hermione se puso roja.**

**- oh! y escribiste sobre eso?- preguntó nerviosa**

**-claro, porque a Harry también lo regañaron, ese fue lo que puso McGonagall en la carta y como Harry salía en la carta, lo escribí en mi diario… viste que estaba medio obsesionada con él en ese entonces.**

**- Ahí? O todavía?- pregunto divertido Ron bromeando.**

**- Callate Ron- dijo Ginny- lo que yo siento por Harry, ahora, no es obsesión, lo que yo siento, se llama Amor, no es ninguna ilusión.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. A mi en lo personal lo encontré divertido, ya que aparece Ron haciendo gala de sus celos protectores de hermano mayor y Ginny decidida a defender su relación y convencerlo de que puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Algo así como la relación que aparece en el libro, cuando Ron se pone celoso de Michael o Dean (pero que conste que son celos de hermanos… a mí igual me dan, cuando pienso que mi hermano está creciendo y que pronto se podría poner de novio con alguna niña tonta, no es por ser mala)_

_Pronto, volveré a actualizar… besitos_


	5. Troll y Nos vamos a Rumania

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera creadora**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que han opinado, la verdad, me alegré mucho al ver los Reviews, en serio GRACIAS, la verdad, me encanta verlos, me suben el ánimo y me dan muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo. Sobre todo a la personita que me escribe cada vez que subo un capitulo, espero que siga escribiendo y no sé que me promocione. En serio quiero que lo lean y opinen si esta bueno o no.**

**recomiendo un One-Shot que hice, es sobre Lily y James, bastante corto… se trata de que Lily tiene un novio y la abandonó y ella en su dolor es consolada por James Potter, el mismo que siempre la perseguia por los pasillos y recibia sus insultos y hechizos… el mismo que siempre le declaro su amor. Se podría decir que es el inicio de una linda amistad o quizas algo más… eso Solo Merlin lo Sabe (asi se llama Solo Merlin lo sabe) Leanlo, a mi me gustó, no es porque yo lo haya hecho**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

(1 de noviembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Con mi madre nos hemos levantado temprano a ordenar el desorden que dejamos por la noche. No hemos querido ordenar ayer pues estábamos muy cansadas y necesitábamos dormir. En fin, desayunamos y empezamos a ordenar, sacamos los adornos de halloween y dejamos todo tal y cual estaba.

A media mañana apareció una lechuza… era de parte de la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de casa de Griffindor, decía que Ron junto a Harry (perdón si mojo un poco el diario, es que estoy babeando) derrotaron un troll que se había colado en el castillo. Dice que no se explica como pudo haber entrado el troll, pero que Ron no debió haber ido a buscarlo ya que podría haber resultado dañado y que no recebiran castigo por lo mismo y porque salvaron a una compañera que se encontraba presente en el momento del incidente de una muerte segura.

Mi madre, no sabia como tomarlo… por un lado estaba feliz, Ron había hecho algo positivo en su colegio y había sido destacado salvando a su compañera y a todo el resto del colegio. En ese aspecto yo la apoyo, estuvo bien, además le sube un poco el autoestima. Pero por otro lado estaba furiosa, por que el no tenia motivos de andar metido en partes donde no lo llamaban, se imaginaba que si no hubiera tenido tanta suerte, estaría muerto y ella no sabia que haría si su Ronald muere…

En eso también le encuentro razón, ya que como ya he dicho me he encariñado tanto con él en los últimos dos años y lo extraño… te imaginas la pasa algo, no sé que haría yo sin Ron… En realidad si a cualquiera de mis hermanos les pasa algo, yo creo que, que no sé… mi vida con ellos es genial, no me la imagino sin ellos.

**-pensé que dirias mas sobre el troll- dijo Hermione**

**-oh! no… lo que ocurre es que la carta no decía mucho. Pero Ron después me cuenta todo, cuando vuelve a casa- dijo Ginny**

**- y falta mucho para eso?- pregunto de nuevo Hermione**

**-No lo sé, escribí eso hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuanto falta.**

Bueno, convencí a mi mamá de que no le mandara una carta regañándolo, ya sabes, después tendrá las vacaciones de navidad para castigarlo…

**-oye! Que eres cruel- decía Ron mientras Harry se carcajeaba**

Ahí le preguntaré todo sobre Harry, como vuela, los detalles de cómo lo admitieron en el equipo, su aventura con el troll, digo, le preguntaré a Ron todo lo que hizo en el colegio y como es éste. Obvio me interesa su integridad.

Besitos, Ginny…

(4 de noviembre de 1991)

Querido diario:

Mi madre me ha soltado, ya no soy su esclava…

**-como que eras su esclava?- preguntó confundido Ron**

**-Si, mi mamá no dejaba de decirme que limpiara toda la casa**

**-pero no crees que estas exagerando**

**-no Ron, mamá se sentía mal haciendo el aseo sola, después de tantos años con la casa repleta y ahí estaba tan vacía, entonces no hallaba mejor forma de divertirse que pidiendo mi ayuda… no sé supongo que así era más feliz, ya que podía hablar conmigo**

**-pero, si mamá siempre escucha la radio mágica cuando trabaja**

**-si sé, pero prefería mi compañía**

**-podemos seguir leyendo- pregunto una timida Hermione**

… por lo menos por ahora. Está muy relajada y está haciendo todo lo que debía hacer yo con la bentida ayuda de su varita. Dice que lo hace más rápido que yo… obvio, yo no puedo hacer magia. En fin, aprovecho los momentos para poder ir a volar o leer mis libros.

Bueno te dejo, la escoba de Bill me llama…

Besitos, Ginny…

(6 de noviembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Iremos al callejón Diagon con mi mamá, a comprar unas túnicas… ella dice que ya están muy gastadas y que una mujer tiene derecho de hacerse un regalo de ves en cuando… le encuentro razón, además ella más que nadie, merece el regalo, ya que ella es tan buena y se esfuerza y preocupa un monton por nosotros. Se merece el cielo, si tan solo se lo pudiera alcanzar y envolver, en serio que se lo daría

**-Hay Ginny que eres linda- Harry le decía a su novia en la oreja estas palabras, para que nadie más lo escuchara. Ella se sonrojó como cuando era niña y todavía le avergonzaba hablar delante él.**

Okay, termino de escribir aquí y me voy, deseo comprarme algo yo también, talvez Corazón de Bruja esté disponible. Me vestiré y bajo con mi mamá.

_EN LA TARDE…_

Mamá se compró una túnica muy bonita, de color café claro con un sombrero que le va a juego, se ve bastante bien, me gusta… ella es preciosa.

Después de ir donde Madame Malkin, fuimos por un helado, ella me invitó y estaba exquisito. Luego me preguntó si necesitaba algo más de por ahí, porque no pensaba volver en mucho tiempo, quizás cuando me compre las cosas para mi… me decidí que quería comprar la revista, así que nos dirigimos a la librería en donde la venden y me la compre con mis ahorros, no quería significarle más gastos a mi mamá.

Está muy buena. De portada está Gilderoy Lockhart, ganó nuevamente el premio a sonrisa más encantadora, es tan lindo él. Lo único que supera mi obsesión por él, es mi obsesión por Harry. Si supieras todas las cosas que él ha hecho, es increíble como un hombre tan encantador, joven y apuesto como él haya recorrido el mundo haciendo todas esas hazañas. Tiene montones de libros contando con detalle sus aventuras…

**-Ginny, no me digas que también te gustaba ese tonto-pregunto un poco celoso y divertido Harry**

**-Hay, dime… a quien no le gustaba?-dijo Ginny y su novio y hermano lanzaron miradas de **_**"nunca me podría gustar un tarado como él, además soy hombre, no me gustan los hombres"**_** – no me miren así, a Hermione también le gustaba…- dijo burlona**

**-Sí, creo que fue el peor error de mi vida- dijo con cara de asco y perturbación, a lo que sus amigos y novio rieron**

**- te comprendo amiga**

**-recuerdo que Hermione ponía corazones en el horario en la asignatura de ese idiota- dijo burlón Harry, cosa que hizo que aumentaran las risas**

**-y… y… y cuando estuvo en la enfermería guardaba bajo la almohada la tarjeta en la que le deseaba que se mejorara- siguió Ron, riendo a más no poder y con lagrimas en los ojos. Hermione roja de vergüenza y rabia le pegó en el hombró con todas sus fuerzas**

**-Hey!, por que no golpeas a Harry también?, el igual te está molestando**

**-Simple, –dijo con tono de superioridad y triunfo- porque él no es mi novio… a él lo castiga Ginny- ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reírse por la cara de los chicos.**

… mi madre, tiene uno de sus libros. Es uno de que hacer con plagas domesticas y todas esas cosas que pasan en el hogar, ella es fanática.

Luego de la portada, están los tips de belleza:

_*Que hacer para tener unas pestañas largas y onduladas._

_*Que hacer para borrar manchas, espinillas y puntos negros._

_*Que hacer para que el cabello siempre luzca limpio y oloroso._

Están los artículos de ayuda a la bruja moderna y sale una noticia… en la sección de quidditch (obvio, una cosa es que sea una revista para mujeres y otra cosa es que no salga nada de nuestro deporte favorito… a la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta el Quidditch, no conozco a nadíe hasta ahora que no le guste)…

**-a mí no me gusta mucho- dijo Hermione**

**-Si lo sé, pero en ese entonces no te conocía… **

…apareció una nota, al final de una hoja en pequeñito, sale que Harry Potter jugó su primer partido de Quidditch y salió triunfante a pesar de todas las adversidades del partido.

Por qué Ron no me dijo que Harry había jugado? Por qué no me dijo que habían ganado?... muy bien… supongamos que todavía no dice nada porque están celebrando, eso debe ser, así que me tranquilizo y espero…

Mejor bajare a ver a mamá y preguntarle si ha llegado carta de Ron. No, mejor le grito…

-Mamá?- digo a todo pulmón

-que ocurre Ginny?- mi madre llegó corriendo y jadeando a mi habitación, debió pensar que, no se, tuve una pesadilla o que alguien entró por la ventana y me está haciendo daño. Cuando sepa que el motivo no es nada de grave me querrá matar. Siempre dice que no debo hacer eso, porque la asusto.

-nada mamá, no te preocupes… solo quería saber si Ron ha mandado carta-dije todo rápido, ya que enserio me da miedo

- Ginny, para las cosas que me llamas- me dijo algo molesta- no, no ha llegado ninguna noticia de tu hermano- me decepcioné

-oh! bien gracias- y salió de mi habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Que mal... bueno. No puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, a menos que le mande una carta a Ron preguntándole como está, que es de su vida, si ha hecho sus tareas y… sin rodeos preguntarle si Harry había jugado y como le había ido.

No creo que se dé cuenta, que no me interesa en lo más mínimo sus tareas y que solo quiero saber del juego… mejor me quedo con las ganas, no quiero que mi madre sospeche de mi locura.

Besitos, Ginny

(7 de diciembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Perdón si no te he escrito en todo este tiempo, pero la verdad no ha pasado nada tan importante que merezca ser contado…

A menos que consideres importante que mi madre tiene ganas de ir a ver a Charlie a Rumania, no lo ve hace mucho tiempo. El problema son mis hermanos que están en el colegio no cuadran los tiempos, porque si nos vamos a Rumania cuando ellos salgan de vacaciones, el tiempo con Charlie se nos hará muy corto, en cambio si nos vamos antes tendremos más tiempo con él. Eso es lo que mi mamá quiere hacer… tal vez decirles que pasen las vacaciones allá, aunque no está muy segura por Ron ya que él siempre ha sido muy apegado a ella, pero por el momento lo están hablando con mi papá, él no está muy convencido.

**-Mi mamá que se creía? Que era un bebe?- dijo Ron todo indignado**

**-Hay! Pero Ron, tienes que admitirlo. De los hombres eras el más apegado a ella-dijo Ginny burlonamente**

**-Si Ron, o ¿se te olvida todo lo que lamentabas que tu madre no estuviera con nosotros en el viaje, por que ella sabia cocinar y yo no?- dijo acusadoramente Hermione**

**-Pero, pero si eso era verdad mi madre cocinaba exquisito. Y de comer manjares pasamos a comer hongos y pescados no muy sabrosos**

**-De todos modos, eras su bebecito- dijo Harry riéndose, a lo que todos siguieron su risa, menos un furioso pelirrojo.**

Por otra parte, mi madre me ha dejado un poco descansar, ya que esta preparando los típicos sweater Weasley. Eso la ha tenido muy ocupada

Besitos, Ginny

(15 de Diciembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

¡Nos vamos a Rumania!

Si, leíste bien (o sentiste o escuchaste, no se como lo habrás hecho ya que eres un diario, pero bueno…)

Ron mandó una carta, ayer diciendo que se quedaría en el colegio, textualmente decía asi:

_Querida Familia: _

_Como están?_

¿Que acaso nunca puede empezar las cartas de otro modo? ya sé lo que sigue, yo estoy bien, blablabla…

_Yo estoy bien, aquí, en Hogwarts, pasándolo super. Perdón por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, pero no he tenido momento para escribirles. _

_Supongo que la profesora McGonagall les habrá comentado el incidente con el Troll y lamento mucho lo ocurrido, pero Harry dijo que había sido culpa de nosotros que una compañera estuviera encerrada donde estaba el Troll, (Se que no entenderán, así es que cuando vaya a casa les explico) y me dijo que teniamos que ayudarla, y eso hicimos… _

Perdón, me perdí después que leí Harry…

_Bueno esa compañera es Hermione Granger, una niña que conocimos en el tren que nos molestaba mucho diciendo que rompíamos reglas (no te enojes mamá, pero ella no sabía lo que haciamos y nos envidiaba), parecía que tenia un censor para saber donde estábamos. _

**-Eso pensabas de mí Ron?- dijo un poco dolida Hermione**

**-Si sabes que es cierto, ¿por que me preguntas?- dijo Ron**

**-bueno, era por confirmar… todavía me duele que pensaras así de mí**

**-perdon Hermione, pero tu nos diste motivos para tratarte como lo hicimos-dijo Ron, dando por terminada la conversación al no obtener respuesta de la castaña… había tenido esa conversación un montón de veces y todavía se sentía incomodo con ella.**

_Bueno esa noche de Halloween, más bien ese día en la mañana, luego de una clase insoportable donde tuve que trabajar con ella y donde estuvo jodiendome mucho rato, escucho que yo decía que era insoportable y se fue al baño a llorar._

Que tonto Ron… tan desubicado como siempre

_Ella no sabía nada del Troll y Harry quiso ayudarla, teníamos que ayudarla, no era tan cruel para decir que no. La cosa es que el Troll estaba entrando en el baño y lo encerramos ahí, luego supimos que era el baño y la rescatamos._

_Ahora, somos amigos de ella. Nos ayuda con los deberes, pero no nos deja copiarle porque dice que no aprenderemos._

_¡que ironía!._

_Hace algún tiempo Griffindor jugó el primer partido del año y bueno era el primero de Harry, estaba muy nervioso. Pasó algo muy extraño ya que estaba arriba de su escoba y se empezó a mover como loco, ¡Su escoba lo quería botar! Nos dimos cuenta que era un profesor y Hermione lo detuvo. No resultó lastimado y después de todo ganamos, de una forma muy particular, pero ganamos…_

¿Por que no dice nada más del partido?, ¿Que le pasó a Harry?

_Por otra parte, el motivo de mi carta no es para decirles eso. Quiero pedirles permiso para quedarme en Hogwarts en Navidad. Harry no volverá con sus tíos a pasar las fiestas, dice que son muy odiosos y que tampoco el sería bienvenido si llega a su casa. _

_Él será uno de los pocos que se quedan, estará muy solo y por eso me quiero quedar a hacerle compañía._

_Para que veas lo malos que son sus tíos, lo único que le han obsequiado son medias usadas que utilizó su tío. Les suplico dejen quedarme aquí, por lo menos si no recibe regalos de sus tíos, lo acompañaré yo._

_Manden la respuesta, lo más pronto posible, Percy dice que la profesora ya pasará anotando a los que se quedan._

_Los quiero mucho, Ron._

Hay que tierno Ron… la verdad nunca pensé decir eso de él, es medio lerdo para algunas cosas y muy desubicado. Pero que quiera quedarse en Navidad para hacerle compañía a Harry me llena de orgullo (hablo como si fuera su mamá y me sintiera orgullosa porque hizo una buena acción mi hijo)… la verdad es que me apena mucho esa situación.

Bueno y como Ron aceptó quedarse en el colegio, nos vamos a Rumania…

Mamá hoy día le mismo le mandó la respuesta diciéndole que se podía quedar y hacerle compañía. Aprovechó también de comunicarle que nosotros nos vamos del país a ver a mi hermano y le mando carta a los gemelos y Percy para comunicarles lo mismo.

Hablando de los gemelos es raro que aun la profesora no nos mandé carta comunicándonos que han hecho estallar algo o alguna otra cosa por el estilo, como robar cosas del armario del profesor de pociones o saltarse alguna clase, no sé, el tipo de cosas que hacen ellos… a principio de año me prometieron mandarme un inodoro del colegio, aun lo estoy esperando. La verdad sería muy divertido aunque mi mamá se enojaría un montón.

Pensandolo bien, ellos al igual que la profesora, tampoco nos han mandado carta, aunque no es tan preocupante, ellos nunca escriben.

Y Percy, para que hablar de Percy, lo quiero mucho pero siempre anda jodiendo a todo el mundo con sus reglas y ese tipo de cosas que me saturan. Él siempre manda cartas pero casi nunca las leo… me aburren. Prefiero a los gemelos, son más divertidos, aunque un poco burlescos. Fred sobre todo, porque George es más caballero… es bromista pero caballero, Fred no respeta a nadie, los bromea a todos por igual.

No sé que haría sin ellos, sin mis hermanos, son mi vida… son mis angeles de la guarda, siempre me cuidan. Los adoro, a los 6…

**A estas alturas Hermione y sobre todo Ginny, estaban llorando de lo lindo… el recuerdo de Fred todavía dolía, lo habían superado, pero igual dolía hablar o escuchar de él y sus travesuras. Sus novios no hacían más que consolarlas y tratar de ser fuertes y no derramar lagrimas**

… me puse melancólica, como si se fueran a morir si nos vamos al extranjero.

Besitos, Ginny

(16 de diciembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Mañana nos vamos. Estoy tan feliz, no veo a Charlie hace demasiado tiempo y por fin estaré con él. Desde pequeño a él le gustaban los dragones, mi madre no entendía su obsesión con ellos, pero la misión de ella no es comprenderlo si no que apoyarlo, por eso cuando el dijo que se iría a Rumania mi madre lloro bastante (igual que cuando se fue Bill) pero al final dejó que se marchara, aunque no acepta estar más de una semana sin comunicarse con él.

Creo que es normal, las mamás son asi. Si ahora le dio con que Harry debería formar parte de la familia. Dice que no ha ido a la casa aun pero que le encantaría que fuera y darle un poquitito de amor que le falta a él… si hasta le hizo un sweater Weasley a él tambien… espero que a Harry le guste, porque yo ayudé a mi madre a hacerlo.

**-que es linda tu madre- dijo Harry emocionado**

**-Siempre te quizo, como yo**

**-lo sé, las quiero a ambas… pero a ti te quiero más- la besó en la frente con ternura**

**-Yo siempre te he querido… un poco obsesivo al principio, pero era una forma de quererte**

**- Lo sé, yo era el lento, que no se daba cuenta de la hermosa persona que tenia enfrente- dijo Harry aun con más ternura abrasándola a su cuerpo- y tu madre siempre ha sido mi segunda madre, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo.**

Los gemelos le respondieron a mamá. Le dijeron que les encantaba la idea de quedarse en el colegio… a mi me da que están planeando algo, siempre que reaccionan así de bien es porque tienen algo en mente. Bueno si quieren hacer estallar un inodoro lo sabré pues me lo enviaran.

Percy también respondió, dijo que no le gustaba mucho la idea de pasar la navidad lejos de la familia, pero que aceptaba y mandaba muchos saludos a Charlie.

Siempre tan formal Percy, "mandadle saludos a mi querido hermano Charlie, decidle que lo quiero". Huy!, nadie habla así en estos tiempos, ya no estamos en la edad media.

En fin, me tengo que acostar temprano hoy, pues mañana partiremos temprano, nos iremos por la chimenea a casa de Charlie.

Besitos, Ginny.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**alo? Hay alguien ahí? Alguien que lea mi Fic? Yo se que hay una personita que lo lee, porque siempre me escribe, pero ¿hay alguien más leyendo?. Bueno si alguien más lo ha leido por favor me de su opinión, no importa si es mala, todo ayuda, me gustan las criticas constructivas. **

**Además sé que hay muchas personas que estan en el colegio y por eso es muy difícil que lean el fic, hasta a mí se me hace difícil subirlo ya que estoy llena de pruebas y tareas, me estresan, pero creo que estaré por aquí los fines de semana.**

**Sé que la personita que lee mi fic, esperaba mucho más del troll, pero deben saber, que quiero que Ron cuando llegue a casa cuente sus aventuras en el colegio, por cartas no es lo mismo… **

**En el proximo capitulo, estara la navidad en casa de Charlie y ademas los Weasley iran a buscar a sus hijos a la estacion de trenes… Ginny por fin sabrá todo lo que quiere saber sobre su idolo. **

**Recomienden mi Fic por favor… quiero que miles de personas lo lean. **

**Tambien recomiendo un One-Shot que hice, es sobre Lily y James, bastante corto… se trata de que Lily tiene un novio y la abandonó y ella en su dolor es consolada por James Potter, el mismo que siempre la perseguia por los pasillos y recibia sus insultos y hechizos… el mismo que siempre le declaro su amor. Se podría decir que es el inicio de una linda amistad o quizas algo más… eso Solo Merlin lo Sabe (asi se llama Solo Merlin lo sabe) Leanlo, a mi me gustó, no es porque yo lo haya hecho**

_**PD: Fuerza Chile! Ahora más que nunca que se vienen las lluvias debemos estar preparados y unidos y los que tengan posibilidad, ayudar a los que lo necesitan ya que hay mucha necesidad.**_

**Besitos Lady´s Potter (: **


	6. Días MUY Rojos

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera y magnifica creadora.**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que han opinado, la verdad, me alegré mucho al ver los Reviews, en serio GRACIAS, la verdad, me encanta verlos, me suben el ánimo y me dan muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

(20 de diciembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Estoy en la casa de Charlie… no es emocionante?!

Llegamos hace tres días, con un frío impresionante. Llegamos por medio de la chimenea a una linda salita de estar de una pequeña y humilde casa. A mi hermano siempre le había gustado que su casa fuera pequeña y ahora lo ha conseguido, es pequeña pero muy linda.

Es una cabaña de madera, al entrar por la puerta principal se llega a una linda salita con sillones de color rojo y una gran chimenea que calefacciona toda la casa; al continuar está el comedor, que está habilitado para solo cuatro personas y finalmente la cocina, también pequeña. En la sala hay una escalera que da al segundo piso, ahí hay solo tres dormitorios: uno para Charlie, otro para mi y uno para mis papás. Charlie dice que no necesita más habitaciones y que si algún día viene a verlo toda la familia tendríamos que hacer un campamento en el patio pues en la casa no caben todos.

**-siempre me he preguntado porque nunca hemos ido para alla- dijo Ron extrañado**

**-pues no lo sé, pero nunca me lo había preguntado-dijo Ginny algo exasperada**

**-pues yo creo que deberíamos ir, después de todo no conozco su casa**

**-anda tu, yo ya fui-dijo Ginny para dar por terminada la conversación**.

Qué más puedo decir?

Hemos estado arreglando la casa para el acontecimiento que se acerca… Navidad.

Charlie ha traído un arbolito para que lo decoremos, de un bosquecito que queda cerca de la casa. Es un lugar hermoso.

Besitos, Ginny

(24 de diciembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Sé que me he portado muy mal… no te he escrito. Pero lo que sucede es que estoy muy ocupada pasando tiempo con mi familia. Además no me he sentido muy bien, tengo un poco de dolor en mi estomago y me siento hinchada. Eso me distrae.

**-Que te pasaba?- dijo Harry preocupado a una Ginny aterrada y avergonzada, Hermione comprendió con solo verla lo que ocurriría… es algo que solo las mujeres podemos entender y saber.**

Hoy es noche buena y mañana Navidad. Mi madre preparó los paquetes con los regalos de los chicos y Harry para enviarlos a Hogwarts.

Yo creo que mañana escribiré de nuevo para decirte que me han dado y todo eso. Ahora debo ir a bañarme y vestirme pues tendremos una cena y Charlie ha invitado a una "amiga" a cenar…

**-Quien era?-dijo Hermione curiosa**

**-no lo sé, al final nunca llegó su amiga…**

**-no los hace pensar a veces que talves Charlie, sea…? -Ron se paró he hizo un gesto amanerado (ya saben de estos en los que la manito se quiebra)**

**-Ron -esas fueron su hermana y novia reclamando por las palabras dichas**

**-tu crees que me gusta pensar eso? No me gustaría que mi hermano fuera, lo que ustedes saben… pero nunca le he visto ninguna novia**

**-solo déjalo Ron, tal vez no le agrada nadie como para estar con esa persona- defendió Hermione a su cuñado**

…la verdad espero que sea su novia, él nunca tuvo una o quizás nunca nos dijo que tenía novia. Yo, sí tengo un novio (y espero que sea Harry) le diría a mi familia, después de todo los quiero y sé que me apoyarían.

**-Ja! Que gran mentira- dijo Ron, interviniendo una vez más en la lectura del diario**

**-Oye! Porque?**

**-que yo sepa, ni mamá ni papá supieron que estuviste de novia de Corner y Thomas**

**-es porque esos noviazgos, yo sabía que serían pasajeros-dijo defendiendose Ginny- no como el que tengo con Harry**

**-claro, en cualquier momento nos casaremos- bromeó Harry, dejando a una Ginny bastante esperanzada. La verdad era que detrás de la broma si había algo de cierto, Harry planeaba pedirle matrimonio a su novia, aunque no sabía cuando**

Besitos, Ginny

(25 de diciembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Tengo algo que contarte, algo muy importante para una mujer (niña en mi caso).

Hoy al despertarme sentí algo raro en mi cama, como pegajoso…

Me asuste y levanté mis sabanas para ver que ocurría.

**-Ginny, yo sé lo que sigue, quieres que continúe leyendo?-dijo Hermione de forma muy intuitiva ya que era mujer, había pasado por lo mismo**

**-que cosa?- dijo Ron interrumpiendo, era muy curioso**

**-si, que cosa? Porque sabes tu Hermione si ni siquiera has leído lo que sigue?-dijo Harry**

**-Porque soy mujer-dijo Hermione- entonces que dices Ginny?**

**Lo había estado meditando todo ese rato, tenía la mirada puesta en el piso y solo reaccionó cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro. Lo miró y luego a su hermano y cuñada y le dedicó una mirada afirmativa a ésta. Continuó leyendo luego de eso.**

Lo que vi nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, era sangre. De inmediato salté de mi cama y me dedique a llamar a mi mamá quien vino corriendo a mi encuentro. Me preguntó que ocurría y yo le señale las sabanas manchadas. Ella dirigió su mirada a allí y luego a mi pijama, que hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que también tenia sangre.

**-es lo que creo que es?-dijo Ron nervioso**

**-que es lo que crees que es?-dijo Hermione intimidando a Ron**

**-pues… tu sabes, lo que le ocurre a las mujeres**

**-no, no sé dime Ron que es lo que les ocurre- Ginny continuó con el juego de su cuñada… era divertido ver la cara de los chicos, sobre todo la de Ron.**

**- oh, ya sabes que es…- dijo nervioso y con la boca gesticuló "la Regla"**

**-si ustedes saben, solo a las mujeres les pasa, una ves al mes, Ginny sobre todo se pone muy sensible y arrasa con todo lo que le desagrada, la tan temible menstruación- dijo Harry de forma muy calmada o por lo menos más calmado de lo que estaba. Esos temas eran de mujeres él y Ron no eran mujeres… se sentía incomodo.**

**-podemos leer otra parte del diario?- dijo Ron muy incomodo**

**-NO- dijo furiosa Ginny. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pensaron que ella sería la primera en apoyarlo, ya que contar de su primera menstruación debía ser vergonzoso- Que? Los hombres deben saber estas cosas, porque algún día tendrán hijas y a esas niñas también les llegará el momento de menstruar. Es una realidad, la realidad de todas las mujeres- Hermione le sonrió apoyándola.**

Mi madre me miró con una gran sonrisa, como si lo que me hubiera pasado fuera lo más normal del mundo y me dijo que me fuera a bañar y luego que estuviera limpia me explicaría lo que me sucedía. Eso hice y mi madre llegó cuando me estaba vistiendo, me lanzó algo y me dijo que me la pusiera donde estaba sangrando (bueno tu sabes donde).

**-Por favor, no tantos detalles-dijo Ron**

**-si te molesta, te puedes ir- era una buena forma de amenazar a Ron, la curiosidad le ganó y optó por quedarse callado.**

Textualmente me dijo:

-Ginny, mi niña ¡como has crecido!, esta conversación la debí haber hecho contigo hace mucho tiempo, tomando en cuenta de que eres mujer y estas creciendo…- tomó aire y suspiró, era la primera vez que la veía tan tranquila, sin hacer nada más que mirarme. Me sentía incomoda así es que la miré en respuesta para decirle que continuara- Ginny, a las mujeres cuando llegan a cierta edad comienzan a desarrollarse y una forma en que se demuestra eso, es cuando les llega por primera vez la menstruación. Lo que te ocurrió a ti, es eso, te ha llegado por primera vez la menstruación. A las mujeres se les presenta cada cierto tiempo, por lo general es cada un mes, un poco más o un poco menos…- me seguía mirando, ahora como con admiración y un brillo especial en los ojos. Yo no sabía que decir, por un lado sé que es normal pero por otro me da vergüenza, mi madre me debió haber dicho esto hace mucho tiempo, no ahora cuando estaba aconteciendo todo. No quería ni imaginar que pasaría si le contaba a mi papá, el era hombre, no me entendería… - cuando ocurre eso, es porque tu cuerpo se está preparando para que tu seas mamá y puedas tener a tus hijos en tu vientre- se emocionó.

Luego de eso, estuvo hablándome sobre como venían los niños al mundo… como si no lo supiera, bueno en realidad solo me lo imaginaba y la verdad es mucho peor de lo que mi imaginación me permitía saber. Pero lo bueno fue que tuvimos un momento de madre e hija muy hermoso, en donde ella se sincero conmigo. Me dio una poción para la hinchazón y mi malestar, que ahora sé que es producto de mi estado, me dijo que me la tomara dos veces al día el primer día del periodo y en alguna ocasión especial cuando sienta mucho dolor.

Luego de ese episodio bajamos a desayunar, mi padre y hermano ya casi habían terminado y no preguntaron el por qué de nuestra tardanza, sospecho que mi madre les contó lo sucedido mientras me bañaba, pensar en eso me dio mucha vergüenza.

Subí a la habitación, me sentía rara con esa cosa entremedio de las piernas, era incomodo… como si anduviera con un pañal. Me puse a revisar mis regalos: el sweater Weasley, cortesía de mi madre, verde con una G bordada (el color me recuerda al color de ojos de Harry), caramelos, dulces de parte de los gemelos, Percy un libro (aburrido) y tía Muriel igual me mandó algo, es un vestido realmente desagradable que cualquier persona lo ocuparía si tuviera un pésimo gusto y 5 años de edad.

Recibimos carta de mis hermanos deseándonos una feliz Navidad.

Besitos, de la "mujer" Ginny

**-Hay! Ella, la mujer-se burlaba Ron**

**-Ron, te advertí cuando entraste que…- le siguió una mirada asesina y no concluyo la frase. Ron se quedó callado**

(29 de diciembre de 1991)

Querido Diario:

Hoy terminó mi periodo, desperté y cuando me fui a bañar me dí cuenta que ya no sangraba.

Todos estos días han sido muy complicados, supongo que será así cada vez que ande indispuesta pero la verdad no lo deseo… he estado muy irritable y sensible; mi madre el otro día me dijo que debía dejar de holgazanear y la debía ayudar con el aseo, me afecto, pues me imaginé que mi madre solo me quería para ayudarla en las cosas del hogar, o de la nada me puse a llorar porque me imaginé que mis padres morían en un trágico accidente… supongo que es normal andar sensible y también irritable, le he gritado a todo el mundo.

**-ahí está lo que dije yo… - dijo Harry, la conocía bien. Ginny lo miró con los ojos como rendijas, maldito él que la conocía a la perfección**

No hay nada más que contar… en tres días más nos volvemos a la casa, después de año nuevo.

Besitos, Ginny

(1 de Enero de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Estamos en un nuevo año, ya falta poco para mi cumpleaños… seguro, falta más ocho meses.

La fiesta en casa de Charlie fue bastante sencilla, solo nosotros cuatro, y con fuegos artificiales auspiciados por los gemelos, de seguro se escaparon al pueblo y le dijeron a mamá que había salida y por eso no los retó (la verdad no sé como consiguen hacerlo, pero yo sé que ellos se escapan del colegio).

**-Que intuitiva- le dijo Harry a su novia**

**-obvio, los conozco, son mis hermanos- dijo con suficencia Ginny**

**-además, no hay que tener mucha inteligencia para saber que ellos eran capaces de hacer eso- dijo Hermione con nostalgia. **

Tuvimos una rica y sencilla cena, esperamos hasta que dieran las doce, para recibir el nuevo año y nos fuimos a acostar.

Mis deseos para este año, son amor para toda mi familia y para mi, salud para poder estar con las personas que amo y buena suerte en mis estudios, ya que este año empiezo el colegio.

Bueno me voy, tengo que ir a desempacar toda la ropa que lleve para donde mi hermano.

Besitos, Ginny

(25 de enero de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Perdón si no he escrito, pero me debes entender, no hay muchas cosas que contar.

Estoy preocupada, se supone que hoy me debió haber llegado la regla o no?, el mes pasado fue el 25… quiero preguntarle a mi mamá sobre eso, pero me da vergüenza. Sacaré fuerzas de no sé donde y le preguntaré, no me quiero quedar con la duda.

Llamaré a mi mamá… llegó a mi habitación

-que ocurre Ginny?

-es que bueno, lo que pasa es que, tu sabes, bueno la fecha… estamos a 25 y pensé que debería haberme llegado el periodo- me puse roja

- ah! Era eso… lo que ocurre es que tu cuerpo todavía se está ajustando y tus menstruaciones no serán muy regulares, puede que sea que no te llegue un mes y al otro sí, o talvez simplemente te llegará unos días más atrasada… pero no pasa nada malo- me acarició y besó la mejilla- cariño,¿ quieres ir a comprar conmigo?

La pregunta me pillo volando bajo, todavía estaba analizando la información recibida. Acepté aunque ni siquiera sabía que quería comprar mi mamá.

_EN LA NOCHE…_

Mi mamá me llevó a un supermercado muggle…

Llegamos al caldero chorreante y nos dirigimos al banco a cambiar dinero por monedas muggles. Luego volvimos al caldero chorreante, salimos y nos dirigimos a un supermercado. Quedé sorprendida, pensé que iríamos simplemente a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon pero no, fuimos al mundo muggle.

Me compró unas toallas higiénicas, que son unas cosas que se ponen para evitar mancharse, y una agenda que estaban vendiendo especialmente para las mujeres, con calendario del ciclo menstrual y otro calendario con todos los días del año para ir anotando la regularidad del periodo.

**-mi mamá también me compraba esas agendas- dijo Hermione emocionada, pero luego se avergonzó porque los chicos la miraron extrañados- es que eran muy útiles, porque la memoria es frágil y esa agenda ayudaba a recordar muy bien los días que bueno… - no siguió hablando ante la mirada de los hombres, que la miraban como si estuviera loca.**

Me gustó mucho haber salido con mi mamá, nos divertimos mucho, era muy raro porque no sabíamos cuantas monedas debíamos entregarle a la señora que cobraba y la señora nos preguntó si éramos extranjeras, con mi mamá nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír. Aunque le dijimos que si, para que pasara inadvertido el hecho de que no supiéramos ocupar el dinero muggle.

Bueno, besitos, Ginny

(28 de enero de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Me ha llegado la menstruación! Es muy raro andar con ella, pero debo admitir que me gusta porque me siento más grande, más mujer, como si fuera como mamá, una mujer madura aunque en realidad tan solo tengo 10 años y soy una niña.

Quería contarte eso, asi es que ahora iré a volar un buen rato

Besitos, Ginny

(29 de enero de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Recuerdas que te dije saldría a volar ayer? Bueno, no es una sensación muy agradable volar cuando estas sangrando… es muy incomodo. Por lo menos sirvió para aprender algo, no debo volar cuando ande así, así de simple. Debo abstenerme de volar unos cinco días.

**-Me imagino lo incomodo que debe ser- dijo Hermione comprensiva- si molesta, sin andar con un palo entremedio de las piernas, ya me imagino como debe ser con uno**

**-Si, era atroz… pero después cuando entré en el equipo tenía que volar de todos modos. **

**-por que no me dijiste? Yo hubiera hecho las practicas más sencillas- dijo Harry**

**-si, claro y que querías que te dijera?… oye Harry, sabes, no puedo volar porque estoy literalmente chorreando sangre, pero no te preocupes tu hace las practicas igual, que ni notaras como estoy sufriendo.- dijo Ginny burlescamente- No sé, hubiera sido extraño, no crees? Además, después de un tiempo me acostumbre**

**-No necesariamente tenía que ser así, me podías haber dicho que tal vez podríamos hacer la practica elongando y nada más o tal vez decirme que no te sentías muy bien para volar- dijo Harry un poco molesto por la reacción de su novia- no tenías que tratarme así**

**-lo siento- y besó su mejilla- sabes que no quise hacerlo con esa intención- Harry la perdono obsequiándole un abrazo.**

En lugar de eso, leeré… mis estudios los he dejado abandonados por las vacaciones y creo que si no leo algo me volveré una completa inútil

Besitos, Ginny.

* * *

**Bueno, así termina el capitulo (: ... estaba esperando el momento para decir que Ginny comenzaba a ser mujer y todo eso, me imaginé qe tenía que haber sido en un momento donde estaba la mamá para que le explicará todo, que su cuerpo está cambiando, qu está creciendo y eso demuestra cuando a las mujeres les llega la menstruacion. Bueno y salen cosas, como lo tipico que le pasa a una mujer en esos días; hinchazón en la parte baja del estomago y dolor, tambien que hay algunas que andan más sensibles, etc...**

**Otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el Fic pero deseaba contarselo a alguien, es que tube una experiencia maravillosa hace una semana. Con mi curso fuimos a construir casas de campaña para la gente que qedó sin casita luego del terremoto. Fue muy hermoso saber que una familia esa noche tendría un lugar donde dormir y cobijarse, y aunque no pudimos hacer muchas casas (solo hicimos 10) me sentí bien ya que no me preocupé por lo que podriamos haber hecho, si no que estaba feliz por lo que SI hicimos (: **

**SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, EN ESPECIAL A MI PAÍS CHILE QUE SE HA VISTO CRUELMENTE AFECTADO Y QUE POCO A POCO SE HA IDO LEVANTANDO GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE TODOS, INCLUSO CON LA AYUDA DE LOS PAISES VECINOS QUE NOS HAN COOPERADO UN MONTON Y HAN SIDO SOLIDARIOS CON EL PUEBLO QUE SUFRE.**

**Eso eran. Sigan opinando por favor... Así que ya saben, acepto de todo solo apreten el botoncito y escriban ^^**


	7. Mi Dios Personal

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera creadora**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que han opinado, la verdad, me alegré mucho al ver los Reviews, en serio GRACIAS, la verdad, me encanta verlos, me suben el ánimo y me dan muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

(20 de Mayo de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Perdón… sé que me he comportado horrorosamente mal. No he escrito en millones de años, pero no es mi culpa.

Okay, si es mi culpa… no sé como, pero te desapareciste por demasiado tiempo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

**-Ginny, no será mejor decir que se te perdió, por desordenada?- dijo divertido Harry**

**-Si, bueno. Era una forma más linda de decirlo o no?- dijo defendiendose, su novia**

Ya, okay, yo te perdí porque estuve un poco desordenada y te olvidé en algún rincón de mi habitación, que luego de haber sido registrada detenidamente me permitió saber donde estabas, es decir, debajo de la cama. La verdad no sé como no se me ocurrió buscarte ahí desde un principio, siempre, todas las cosas perdidas están debajo de mi cama.

Pero como no hay nada muy interesante que contar… aunque pensándolo bien, si hay cosas que contar, como que Harry ganó el ultimo partido que jugaron los de Gyffindor y también ya pasaron las pascuas. Mi madre le ha mandado un huevo a todos, aunque no sé si Harry igual.

Ahora si, como no tengo nada más que contar me voy.

Besitos, Ginny

(21 de mayo de 1992)

Querido Diario:

He venido para decirte que, no te escribiré mientras no ocurra nada interesante, todos los días es igual, estoy en casa ayudando a mi madre y contando los días para que lleguen las vacaciones y así el colegio. Entonces si no pasa nada no escribiré. Te lo digo para que no me extrañes y pienses que te he olvidado. Siempre te recuerdo.

Besitos, Ginny

(20 de Junio de 1992)

Querido Diario:

HE REGRESADO!...

**-Que bueno!- dijo Ron**

**-oye- dijo Ginny, nuevamente amenazadoramente**

**-pero lo digo enserio, me gusta lo que dices- se defendió el pelirrojo**

La profesora McGonagall nos escribió carta por la mañana diciendo que los Gemelos había hecho estallar un baño dejando gravemente dañado todo el perimetro. El resultado, una semana de castigo.

**-jajaja, si, me acuerdo de eso- dijo Harry y Ron lo apoyo riéndose**

**-fue muy divertido**

Y ahora en la tarde, llegaron tres lechuzas sosteniendo algo súper pesado por lo que vi desde mi ventana, me sorprendió que se dirigieran a mi habitación las lechuzas y no donde mi madre. A mi nunca me llega correspondencia…

Eran los gemelos… cumplieron su palabra, ¡me mandaron el INODORO!

**-Mi inodoro- dijo nostálgica Ginny**

**-ya no lo tienes?- preguntó Hermione**

**- no mi mamá, cuando me fui a Hogwarts, lo descubrió y me manó una carta regañándome**

Por supuesto mi madre no sabe nada de esto, así que me aseguré de dejar el inodoro guardado en un rincón de mi pieza, oculto de su mirada examinadora. Sé que mi madre lo descubrirá algún día, ya sea cuando esté en Hogwarts o cuando empiecen a salir olores raros, producto de la mala ventilación o el mal cuidado que le daré a ese inodoro.

(25 de junio de 1992)

Querido Diario:

He vuelto, luego de muchos días sin verte, ni saludarte ni escribirte…

Ayer, la profesora McGonagall mandó carta, mamá la abrió pensando que eran los gemelos que podían haber vuelto hecho estallar un baño y que la profesora le pediría permiso a mi madre para poder ponerlos con castigo en las vacaciones. Me dio risa cuando dijo eso, porque me acordé del inodoro oculto en mi pieza.

La carta era por Ron. Se había metido en problemas nuevamente, pero por un buen fin ya que alguien quería robar una piedra o algo por el estilo que estaba guardado en Hogwarts. Él, junto con Harry y su nueva amiga Hermione, esa a la que encontraba odiosa. No dan muchos detalles, pero que espera que converse con Ron mientras esté de vacaciones ya que no quiere que sucesos como esos vuelvan a ocurrir, pueden salir lastimados.

**-si no hubiera sido por nosotros, Voldemort pudo haber vuelto al poder- dijo Ron**

Pasando a otro tema, el 30 de junio salen los chicos de vacaciones, los iremos a buscar con mi madre a la estación de trenes. Mi padre hará lo posible por ir también, pero no creo que valla ya que está muy ocupado en el trabajo, haciendo algo de unas redadas.

Besitos, Ginny

(30 de Junio de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Me estoy preparando para ir a la estación. Estoy emocionada. Ron tiene mucho que contarme.

Yo creo que volveré mañana, estaré muy ocupada entrevistando a Ron sobre lo que hacía él y sus AMIGOS, especialmente uno.

Besitos, Ginny

(1 de julio de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Ayer fuimos a buscar a Ron con mi mamá, estaba tan emocionada, volvería a ver a mis hermanos y bueno, también a la causa de mis sueños locos y fantasías inexplicables, el señor Harry Potter.

**Al oír esto, el señor Harry Potter besó a su novia**

Llegamos con mi mamá muy puntuales, esperamos sin cruzar la barra que separa el mundo mágico de el de los muggles. Y al poco rato de llegadas empezaron a cruzar los alumnos de Hogwarts, todos vestidos con ropa muggle para no levantar sospechas de nadie. A pesar de que salieron muchas personas, todavía no lograba ver a mis hermanos. Hasta que al final de 10 minutos lo divisé, inconfundible con su cabellera roja, como todas las de mi familia.

Venía hablando con Harry y una chica la cual supuse debía ser Hermione. Era un poco más baja que Ron y tenía una gran y enmarañada cabellera castaña, el mismo color que sus ojos.

Cuando recién los vi, me puse a gritar…

_-¡Allí está él, mami, allí está, míralo__**!**_- Chillé como loca y no precisamente porque había visto a Ron. Casi me había olvidado de lo hermoso que era, con esos ojos verdes y su pelo negro alborotado. Él era mi ídolo o amor platonico, simplemente lo veo como MI dios personal…

**-Ginny, que fanática-dijo su hermano, a lo que Ginny no lo contradijo**

**-Tienes razón, era desesperante…-dijo algo avergonzada**

- _¡Harry Potter!, ¡Mira mami! Puedo ver…_

Pero mi mamá me calló diciéndome exactamente:

_-Tranquila Ginny, y es de mala educación señalar con el dedo_- me sentí enrojecer… como se atreve mi madre hablarme así y además frente a mi novio imaginario y mi dios personal.

**Se escucharon risas por el comentario de la niña de diez años.**

Las mamás siempre dicen cosas que nos avergüenzan.

Mi madre le sonrió a los muchachos, de forma muy dulce… como si no me hubiera regañado a mi_._

_-¿un año movido?-_ les preguntó

_-Mucho. Muchas gracias por el suéter y los caramelos, señora Weasley_- dijo Harry de forma muy tierna… es muy dulce. A mi madre le encantó, se le notó en la mirada. Me sentí tan bien, a él le había gustado el suéter, a pesar de lo sencillo y un poco mal hecho que estaba, le había gustado el suéter que ayudé a mi madre hacer.

**-todavía lo tengo guardado- dijo Harry**

**-enserio? Pero ya no te queda- respondió Ginny amorosamente**

**-obviamente no, pero lo tengo de recuerdo, por tu madre, que siempre fue buena conmigo**

_-Oh, no fue nada querido-_ y en verdad que lo era. Mi madre hacia todas esas cosas porque nos quiere y para ella es solo una pequeña demostración de amor.

Al decir eso mi madre, llegó un hombre feo, rosado, bigotudo y con apariencia de cerdo. Se veía furioso.

**Bufidos, de parte de las personas que estaban en la habitación**

_-¿ya estas listo?-_le dijo de forma áspera, el muy gordo feo. Miraba la lechuza de Harry y parecía enojarse más y más. Casi lanzo una risotada, si no fuera porque la situación era muy densa, pero estaba pasando por todos lo colores, empezando por el rosado, terminando con el púrpura, ya veía que se ponía azul. Atrás de él se veía una señora flacuchenta, más bien parecía desnutrida, como si toda la comida se la diera a su esposo y al lado de la flacucha con cara de caballo estaba un niño, el que supuse que debía ser pariente de Harry e hijo de estos deformados. Por cierto el niño, se parecía a su padre, feo, gordo y rosado, parecía una pelotita o un cerdito.

**No paraban de reír por la descripción hecha por Ginny.**

_-¡Usted debe de ser de la familia Harry!-_ le dijo muy simpática mi madre. Ese caballero gordo no se merecía la forma en que mi madre lo hablaba. Él le miró despectivamente.

_-Por decirlo así. Apúrate, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día_- dijo el horriblemente feo y gordo cerdo padre. Luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Harry se quedó a despedirse de Ron y Hermione, su tío lo esperaba de cerca.

_-los veré durante el verano, entonces__**- **_dijo Harry. Mis ojos de seguro brillaron de emoción… de seguro Ron lo había invitado a estar con nosotros en las vacaciones. ¡Que emoción! Casi se me escapa un grito de alegría.

_-espero… espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones-_ dijo es niña llamada Hermione…

**-Hay, esa niña llamada Hermione…- dijo Hermione dolida**

**-perdón amiga, pero para mi eras una desconocida**

…parecía dudosa si era lo correcto que debía decir luego de ver la actitud del tío de Harry. Y para sorpresa mía y estoy segura que de mi hermano y su amiga, Harry sonrío. Se veía adorable.

_- oh, lo serán. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten usar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano, con Dudley…__** - **_me alegró verlo feliz, después de todo, algo de provecho le sacaría a la situación. Así que el cerdito bebé se llamaba Dudley…

cuando cerdo padre y cerdo hijo pasaron por mi lado les hice Oing-Oing, pero parece que no se dieron cuenta y mi madre tampoco, porque si hubiera escuchado se hubiera puesto a regañarme en medio de la estación.

**-yo si escuché que tu hiciste eso- dijo Harry divertido- o sea, en realidad, solo escuché el sonido y no me dí cuenta de quien lo había hecho**

Luego Hermione dijo que iría a ver a sus padres y se despidió de Ron de forma tímida y a nosotras nos mandó una sonrisa. El muy tonto de Ron no la había presentado. Se debió sentir incomoda y partió. Los gemelos todavía no aparecían y Percy tampoco. Al cabo de cinco minutos estábamos todos reunidos preparados para irnos. Ron quería subirse al Autobús Noctámbulo, pero mi madre dijo que no, porque iríamos primero a comprar un par de cosas al mundo Muggle….

**-Yo quería ir en esa cosa? La verdad, retiro lo dicho-dijo Ron mareado de solo escuchar el nombre del transporte de los magos**

…Así que llegamos muy tarde a casa. Pasamos a comprar comida más que nada, aunque la mayoría de las cosas nos las abastecía el pueblo que queda cerca de la casa, debíamos por lo menos ir una vez al mes a comprar a supermercados y bueno, sobre todo desde que yo soy "mujer".

Así que mientras estábamos comprando las cosas yo asalté a Ron con mis preguntas, las cuales me dijo que las respondería en la casa. Me prometí a mi misma no ser impaciente y esperar hasta llegar a la casa.

Llegamos a la casa casi a la hora de la cena, teníamos hambre porque lo único que habíamos comido eran unos helados que compró mamá en reemplazo del almuerzo.

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, papá, que recién había llegado a casa, comenzó la conversación….

_-como les fue chicos este año__**?-**_ les dijo, después de todo no los había visto en todo el año. Años anteriores mis hermanos pasaban las navidades con nosotros, pero como este año fuimos a Rumania…

_-mugf beng_- yo traduzco a mi hermano que por estar atragantado con una pierna de pollo se pone hablar cosas inentendibles, en fin Ron dijo "Muy Bien"…

**-parece que eso de hablar con la boca llena, lo has tenido siempre eh?-le dijo Hermione entre divertida y enojada. Ron la apremio besándola**

…Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y ahora continuo su oración- _yo me he hecho dos amigos, una se llama Hermione__Granger, es hija de Muggles y el otro ¡adivina quien es!_

_-Quien, hijo?_ – dijo mi papá como si no supiera de quien está hablando Ron. Era obvio que sabia, si había leído las cartas y además vio el suéter que mi madre tejió para Harry, pero para hacerse el tierno y bueno con Ron dejó que continuara su historia.

_-Harry Potter_-dijo con tono de suficiencia

**-Wooow- dijo Harry bromeando, después de tantos años se había acostumbrado a que la gente se sorpendiera al escuchar su nombre y ahora bromeaba con eso.**

_-Wooow_- dijo mi padre con fingida sorpresa. Yo quería saber más, pero mi padre continuo con la interrogación con Percy- _y tu, Percy? Que tal el año?_

_-Bueno, tu sabes. Con los deberes y todo eso. Ha sido un año muy interesante y productivo. Los TIMOs estuvieron genial. Los resultados llegaran en el verano, cuando lleguen te informaré mis calificaciones. Por supuesto serán las mejores si quiero entrar en el Ministerio_- dijo con ese aire suyo que a todos nos molestaba

_-y ustedes chicos?_ – dijo mi padre mirando a los gemelos por encima de sus gafas

_-bien_- dijo Fred

_-excelente_- ahora George

_-las clases muy bien_-Fred

_-Pero sobre todo__**…-**_George

_-afuera de clases_- dijeron ambos

_-sabias, que el pueblo es genial-_ George

_-y tienen una tienda de broma_- dijo Fred. A ambos gemelos se les dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, de esas traviesas sonrisas que ocultan algo.

**-me encantaba cuando los gemelos completaban la frase del otro- dijo Ginny nostalgica**

**-si, eran tan divertidos- dijo Hermione, quien a pesar de todas las rabias que le hicieron pasar Fred y George la entretenían**

**-era como si se leyeran la mente- dijo Ron**

**-era eso de que los gemelos se leen la mente-dijo Harry. Todos estaban recordando viejos tiempos…**

_-espero que este año haya sido mejor que el anterior y para ti Ron que te haya ido bien… ahora bien tenemos algunos temas que conversar con ustedes, su madre y yo._

_-Así? Y que sería?-_ dijo Fred

_-la verdad es sobre ustedes tres__**-**_ dijo mi padre, mirando a los gemelos y a Ron-_tu no Percy,__tu eres un buen muchacho o por lo menos no te han castigado._

_-su padre y yo, primero queríamos saber por qué Ron te metiste en tantos problemas_. _Enfrentarte a un Troll, tu y Harry sabiendo que aun no saben más que unos cuantos hechizos. Lo encuentro totalmente ridículo, pudieron haber muerto, que no se te pasó por la mente que pudiste haber muerto?. No sabes que los Trolls son bobos pero además peligrosos? No sabes cuanto me preocupé por tu integridad física cuando nos enteramos… oh, porque sí, Ron, si, si nos enteramos. Tu profesora mandó carta contándonos lo ocurrido. Por algo te hemos educado Ron. Ya tenemos bastante con que McGonagall nos mande carta semanal diciendo que tus hermanos han hecho una travesura y ahora tu con que te las das de salvador del colegio y ayudas a las personas… no te preocupaste por nosotros si te hubiera pasado algo?-_ decía mi madre, estaba fuera de si, gritaba a pesar de que estuviéramos en la mesa, cenando. Mi padre intentó calmarla y tomar riendas en el asunto.

_**-**__tranquila, Molly__**-**_ dijo mi padre un poco dudoso. Yo creo que mi papá le tiene miedo a mi mamá, siempre se le ponen las orejas rojas cada vez que ella le dan sus ataques de ira- _Ron,__lo que tu madre quiere decir, es simplemente, que para la próxima vez que hagas algo parecido, primero observa las posibilidades y las pienses bien, antes de actuar…_

_-pero si esa vez no hubiéramos ido Harry y yo, Hermione estaría muerta._

_- y por eso estamos orgullosos de ti…-_ dijo mi padre- _es algo complicado de decir, porque nos preocupamos mucho por ti, pero sabemos que lo hiciste por una noble causa y por eso te felicitamos. Otro día ya nos contaras la historia de esa aventura- _dijo en forma más baja para que solo Ron lo escuchara, lamentablemente escuché yo y mi madre igual.

**-tu padre siempre igual- dijo Harry- hizo lo mismo cuando tu madre los regañaba por lo del auto**

**-si, mi padre es más suave que mamá. Ella es de temer-dijo Ron y Ginny afirmó con su cabeza**

_-Arthur, se supone que lo estas regañando- _dijo mi madre de forma reprobatoria, con los brazos en jarra aun estando sentada. Ahora sería el turno de los gemelos-_ ahora ustedes muchachos… _

La verdad, el resto de la conversación no la recuerdo bien, pero trató general y principalmente del comportamiento tan desatisfactorio de los gemelos. Según mis padres debían aprender a comportase porque si no obtenían buenos TIMOs no podrían entrar al Ministerio, porque los TIMOs eran solo un paso más para llegar al ministerio, como Percy, que su meta yo creo es llegar a ser el ministro más joven de la historia.

Terminando la cena, mi madre nos dijo que nos fuéramos a acostar y le obedecimos. Yo un poco decepcionada porque mis deseos por interrogar a Ron habían incrementado durante la cena. Pero ahora me dije mentalmente que si o si mañana hablaba con él.

Y ahora estoy aquí contándote lo que pasó ayer… luego de ir a acostarme me puse a planear cual seria la mejor forma de acercarme a él (a mi hermano) y no levantar sospechas de que quiero algo más.

Así que hoy en la mañana, cuando me levanté a tomar desayuno, me encontré a Ron, contando una interesante historia, que parecía que ya estaba por terminar…

_-y entonces, el Troll calló de espalda y Harry sacó su varita de la nariz del Troll. fue asqueroso._ – puso cara de asco- _salieron mocos y todo eso._

-_Ron estamos comiendo-_ dijo asqueada mi madre. Me senté a comer

_-¿de qué hablan?-_ dije yo

_-Ron nos estaba contando su historia con el famoso Troll_

_-¿me la puedes contar a mi?_ -dije un poco ansiosa

_- la acabo de contar, cuando terminemos de desayunar te cuento ¿ya?_ – dijo Ron, yo sabía que le estaba gustando ser el centro de atención, pero es que con tantas cosas que pasaron en el colegio obviamente debe contar lo que les pasó y sobre todo si se trata de Harry. Asentí un poco decepcionada y resignada a que ya me contaría lo ocurrido. Mientras tanto Ron se puso a hablar de una vez que fueron a ver a Hagrid, un caballero que es el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts.

Y así pasó el desayuno y mi desesperación por saber aumentaba y aumentaba. Terminamos de desayunar y Ron me dijo si quería o no escuchar su historia. Obviamente asentí, y muy ansiosamente nos dirigimos al jardín a hablar.

_-ese día era Halloween… eso tu lo sabes por la carta, bueno la cosa es que en encantamientos el profesor nos hizo hacer una trabajo en parejas y a mi me puso con Hermione. Ella no nos dejaba de molestar, siempre nos perseguía y decía que debíamos hacer, en fin, ese día ella me corrigió en el ejercicio que estábamos haciendo y yo al final de la clase, cuando hablaba con Harry y unos compañeros, dije que era odiosa y molesta y muchas cosas más. La cosa fue que ella se encerró en el baño a llorar y no salió en todo lo que quedaba del día. En la noche era el banquete de Halloween, estábamos todos comiendo menos ella, que por rumores sabíamos estaba en el baño. Cuando nos enteramos del Troll fuimos a ver a Hermione para avisarle… en eso vimos al Troll_- se paro y puso hacer gestos con la mano como si estuviera viviendo el momento-_ entonces lo encerramos detrás de una puerta…. Y nos fuimos, pero escuchamos un grito, fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que habíamos encerrado al Troll en el baño de las chicas, el baño donde estaba Hermione. Nos armamos de valor con Harry y entramos. No sabíamos que hacer, por un lado veíamos a Hermione gritando aterrorizada y por otro estábamos nosotros que solo sabíamos un par de hechizos. Harry para distraer al Troll se le subió encima y yo me quedé paralizado y como la vida es irónica, el hechizo que nos ayudó a salvarnos fue el mismo que en la mañana había sido la causa de mi pelea con Hermione… _

**-muy apegada a la realidad tu historia- dijo Hermione admirada**

**-obvio, que esperabas?**

**-No sé, algo más fantasioso como cuando estuviste de rehén en el torneo de los tres magos y le contabas a medio mundo historias súper fantásticas-dijo Hermione y Harry rió al recordar eso.**

_-wooow- _solo exclamé, quedé impresionada. Harry se había lanzado encima de un Troll.

_-si, wow, luego Harry sacó su varita de la nariz del Troll_- yo lo miré interrogante, ¿Cuándo se le había metido una varita en la nariz a el Troll? o me salté esa parte o no me contó_- lo que pasa es que cuando Harry saltó sin querer metió su varita en la nariz del Troll. Bueno entonces se la sacó y salió llena de mocos._

_-Ron- _le reclamé y me puse a reir. Era asqueroso, pero divertido.

Luego de esa conversación mi madre dijo que Ron debía hacer sus deberes escolares y que yo la ayudara a hacer las cosas de la casa. Por lo mismo no pude volver a hablar con él en todo el día.

Bueno, ahora que te he contado lo ocurrido entre ayer y hoy, me puedo ir a dormir… mañana será otro día de interrogatorio a Ron.

Besitos, Ginny

(15 de Julio de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Perdón por la demora. Esta vez no he escrito no porque no tenga nada que contar, lo que ocurre es que he estado ocupada con mis hermanos. No me aparto de ellos, menos de Percy, que últimamente casi ni sale de su habitación, y se la pasa mandando cartas. Los había extrañado mucho y ahora estaba aprovechando el tiempo con ellos, bromeando, jugando y hablando.

En fin, lo que he hecho es:

*Mirar como juegan Quiddicht, porque yo no juego con ellos, no saben que yo si sé jugar y me dejan solo observarlos. Tampoco les diré que mientras ellos no están yo vuelo, sería la burla de mis hermanos. Y precisamente no es muy agradable eso.

*Los gemelos me cuentan como es Harry en Quiddicht. Todo, entrenamientos, jugadas, caídas… los adoro por contarme, pero parece que sospechan que me pasan cosas con Harry, porque el otro día me preguntaron por qué quería saber tanto de él y yo me puse roja y me fui.

*Jugar ajedrez mágico con Ron, aprovechando los momentos para que me cuente historias.

*ayudar a mi mamá en las cosas de la casa y estudiar, que se acerca el colegio.

En fin, Ron me dijo que ocurrió con la piedra filosofal, que un profesor del colegio la quería robar y él y sus amigos se enfrentaron a las adversidades para que la piedra se mantuviera a salvo. Dijo que ganó 50 puntos para su casa por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico que Hogwarts haya visto y gracias, a eso y a los puntos ganados por Harry, Hermione y otro niño, pudieron ganar la copa de las casas.

Ron le consultó a mamá si podía invitar a Harry a la casa, que sus tíos eran unos monstruos y que necesitaría una perspectiva agradable durante el verano. Mi madre no lo pensó dos veces y le dijo que sí de inmediato. Ron desde entonces le ha mandado cartas a Harry para que venga a pasar el verano acá y no le responde. Estoy preocupada quizás los cerdos lo tienen encerrado sin recibir comunicación alguna con el mundo exterior.

Besitos, Ginny.

(31 de julio de 1992)

Querido Diario:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMOR!

**-Gracias- dijo Harry y la besó**

Ron me ha dicho que hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry. Le mandó una tarjeta de felicitaciones a pesar de que Harry no le responde ninguna carta.

Mi papá dice que está preocupado, dice que si Harry no responde iría a verlo con mi mamá y lo traería para acá. Apenas escuché eso, sonreí y me sentí feliz.

(1 de agosto de 1992)

Querido diario:

Mi padre ha llegado del trabajo y nos ha dicho que a Harry le mandaron apercibimiento oficial, por hacer magia siendo menor de edad. Dijo que no lo suspenderán pero que lo dejaron con una advertencia.

Que alivio…

Besitos, Ginny

(3 de Agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Mis hermanos han estado muy raros. Hoy los vi en el jardín conversando muy energéticamente pero se veía que era confidencial. Me acerqué a ellos para ver que planeaban, pero al notar mi presencia dejaron de hablar. Me enojé, los miré con resentimiento y entré a la casa. A pesar de eso, escuché un poco… bueno, solo escuché el "auto volador". Quizás que locura harán, pero si los descubre mamá, se lo tendrán bien merecido por no incluirme.

**-Que mala Ginny….**

**-Si, bueno se lo merecen. A mí Harry igual me interesaba y ustedes no me quisieron contar que irían a buscarlo. Yo los hubiera cubierto, le habría dicho a mamá que ustedes habían ido al pueblo o algo por el estilo.**

No puedo seguir escribiendo, estoy demasiado enojada como para hacerlo.

Besitos, Ginny.

* * *

_**Muchas Gracias a las personas que leen el fic y dejan comentarios, enserio, me suben mucho el animo.**_

**_espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Yo me divertí bastante haciendolo, sobre todo la parte en donde Ginny describe a la familia Dursley..._**

**_Bueno, ya saben ahora, apreten el botoncito y dejen su comentario, sea bueno o malo, da igual, las criticas siempre ayudan... o me pueden decir como les gustaría que fueran algunas cosas o no sé si quieren que haya más momento Ron-Hermione. TODO LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN._**

**_Bueno y como todos sabemos sacar cuentas, en el proximo capitulo, se viene todo lo que es Harry en la madriguera._**

**_Besitos de Yo... RECUERDEN, COMENTARIOS ^^_**


	8. Harry en la Madriguera

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera creadora**

**Deseo comenzar este capitulo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han dejado su opinion, han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos o que le han puesto un alerta... de verdad muchas gracias (: Ya que esas cosas me suben mucho el animo.**

**Este capitulo me costo mucho subirlo, lo tenía escrito hace mucho, pero por motivos mayores no lo podía subir. Tengo a mi abuelito enfermo en el Hospital, está estable dentro de su enfermedad, pero lamentablemente los doctores dicen que su enfermedad es irreversible. Bueno, eso y además he estado muy atareada con el colegio, asi que la unica salida a mi pena es este Fic que me sube el animo con sus comentarios...  
****Bueno sin más preambulos, aquí está el capitulo.**

* * *

(4 de Agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

He despertado recién, gracias a los gritos de mi amada y adorada madre. Pero esta vez los gritos no van dirigidos a mi… es a mis hermanos. Será mejor que escuche de aquí arriba, cuando mamá se enoja es de temer…

**-dímelo a mí- dijo Ron temeroso- ella siempre nos retaba a nosotros. Tu por ser mujer y su hija regalona casi ni te decía nada**

**-es que lo que ocurre es que yo era una buena niña- dijo mostrándole la lengua **

**-MENTIRA-sentenció Ron- tu eres igual de traviesa que los gemelos, solo que a ti ellos te encubrían y me culpaban a mi…**

**-Cierto- Carcajadas de parte de Ginny. Evidentemente se estaba acordando de los momentos vividos en donde sucedía lo dicho por Ron. A las risas se unieron Hermione y Harry al ver pena, vergüenza, enojo y un sinfín de cosas más, en la cara de Ron.**

_-Percy, el perfecto_- escuché que decía Fred

_-¡PODRIAN SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO!-_ gritó mi madre con todas sus fuerzas. Si antes estaba enojada ahora estaba furiosa. Me imaginaba como estaría, con las manos en la cintura y un poco roja por la furia- _Podrían haberse matado, podría haberlos visto alguien, su padre podría haberse quedado sin trabajo por culpa de ustedes_

Luego bajó la voz y no pude seguir oyendo la "conversación" y digo "conversación", porque eso era un griterío.

Bueno creo que eso ha sido todo, luego sigo escribiendo porque estoy más que segura que esos gritos que escuché fueron por lo que estaban planeando los chicos ayer. Además el olor de un rico desayuno preparado por mi mamá, me está llamando ansiosamente.

_**5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…**_

¡Por favor! Que me trague la tierra!... cuando bajé no sabía que mi vida cambiaría por completo. En realidad no es que haya cambiado pero… HAAAAAA! Soy tan tonta… apuesto que se llevó una muy mala impresión de mi.

Hablo de Harry… si, el mismo Harry Potter de el que te he hablado todo el verano y todo el año pasado. Estaba sentado en la cocina de mi casa comiendo. Ahora cuento lo que ocurrió…

Iba, yo, bajando tranquilamente la escalera, con la típica ropa que ocupo mientras estoy en casa y vengo recién levantada, mi camisón. Iba muy feliz, porque me acordé que quedaban solo unos días para mi cumpleaños y en fin, llegué a la cocina, levanté la mirada para saludar a los presentes y fue cuando mi mirada se posó en él y el mundo se detuvo por un segundo. Dí un grito y salí corriendo.

**-Me acuerdo de esa vez- dijo Harry de forma divertida.**

**-si, fue mi gracioso, sobre todo después de haberla visto todo el verano preguntarme por ti- dijo Ron burlón **

**-Ey! No se burlen- dijo con mirada apenada y amenazadora**

**-déjenla en paz… ustedes no pueden decir que no hicieron cosas ridículas cuando les gustaba alguien- dijo Hermione para callarlos**

**- así sí? Como cual?- preguntó desafiante Ron**

**- ejemplo numero uno, debes admitir que cuando mirabas a Fleur quedabas perdido con su belleza y hacías muchas torpezas. Es más, hasta el día de hoy, sigues cometiendo tonteras cuando ella está cerca – dijo Hermione con suficiencia cuando su novio se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras sus amigos reían- y déjame recordarte que me molesta que hagas eso… en cuanto a ti Harry James Potter, no deberías reírte tanto- dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Harry, el cual dejo de reír repentinamente al oír el tono de voz de su mejor amiga- debo recordarte lo rojo que te ponías cuando Cho estaba cerca o te hablaba?- Ginny puso cara de fastidio, y Hermione, un poco decepcionada al no encontrar el efecto que quería, un Harry avergonzado, continuo hablando- o mejor aun, debo recordarte cuantas veces te pillé mirando a escondidas a Ginny? y debo decirte también la cara de baboso que ponías?- ahora si le funcionó. Harry enrojeció, Ron río junto con su novia y Ginny, la cual al final, lo besó por la tierna imagen que se le formó. Él nunca le había dicho que la había visto en secreto, solo lo supuso por la información que él le había dado, que había estado enamorado de ella en secreto por casi un año… Ginny le musitó un "gracias" a Hermione por la ayuda brindada y siguieron la lectura.**

Todavía no lo creo… que vergüenza… ¿como puede ser posible que sea él? Todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad y aún así no soy capas de cumplirlos. No fui capas de mirar a Harry y saludarlo. Tantas veces planee el momento perfecto… soñaba que él llegaba a mi casa y yo corría a abrazarlo con toda confianza; o que talvez él llegaba en escoba porque se estaba escapando de sus tíos, y mi mamá proponía casarnos, Harry aceptaba y yo estaba feliz.

**Ahora Hermione no podía parar de reír**

**-Hermione- la miró con resentimiento Ginny**

**-perdón, pero es que a mi me pasaba los mismo con un niño que me gustaba- dijo disculpándose ella**

**-acaso era yo?- dijo Ron de forma coqueta**

**-no- dijo quitándole la ilusión a Ron- era un niño de mi colegio muggle… se llamaba Rupert, era muy lindo, un año mayor que yo y era pelirrojo… - dijo besando a Ron, era una forma de pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho. Sabía que Ron era muy celoso.**

**-parece que a ti te gustan los pelirrojos de pequeña- dijo Ginny divertida por la situación y Ron sonrió satisfecho por el trato regalado por su novia.**

**-no, no siempre le gustaron los pelirrojos…- dijo Harry de forma malévola- también le gustó Krum- comenzó a reírse, a lo que su novia lo siguió, pero ni Ron ni Hermione hicieron algún atisbo de sonrisa… para ambos el tema estaba más que enterrado, pero igual era molesto oír de él. Krum formaba parte del pasado de Hermione, tal como lo era Lavander para Ron. Hermione seguía en contacto con Krum, obviamente como amigos, pero Ron no lo sabía, por eso trataba hablar lo menos posible de él, para evitarse problemas.**

**-Ginny, no te rías- dijo Hermione queriendo decir en verdad "así me pagas después de haberte defendido?"- y tu Harry Potter, más te vale que no hables más de Krum o si no dile adiós a la posibilidad de ser padre- dijo diabólicamente sacando su varita del bolsillo, provocando que Harry se asustara y Ginny protegiera con su cuerpo la parte intima de Harry, ya saben, con la cual se hacen a los bebes…**

**-Hermione, no te metas con mis hijos- fue lo único que dijo Ginny**

Creo que nunca más en mi vida volveré a bajar… o por lo menos no cuando esté Harry.

Ahora están mis hermanos y él afuera. De seguro mi mamá los mandó a desgnomizar el jardín. Es adorable ver como Harry intenta echar a los gnomos…

Dejaré de escribir, creo que en este momento tengo una confusión de cosas en mi cabeza… necesito solo pensar y mirar a mi amado a una distancia prudente para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy en la mañana…

_**MAS TARDE…**_

He estado pensando un buen rato y me he dicho que la próxima vez que vea a Harry no me mostraré tan tímida como hoy y no saldré gritando y corriendo.

Nuevamente estoy escuchando gritos de mamá, pero ahora no son dirigidos a mis hermanos. Son todos para mi padre por lo que me doy cuenta. Creo que iré a averiguar que ocurre.

¡NO PUEDE SER! Lo he vuelto a hacer…

Estaba saliendo de mi pieza y justo Ron y Harry venían subiendo las escaleras. Lo miré y me encerré en mi pieza… después solo escuché que Ron le decía:

_-Ginny. No sabes lo raro es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se encierra._

Sentía su voz alejarse por la escalera y me dio tanta rabia, pena y vergüenza que me lancé a mi cama a llorar. Una cosa nunca la permitiría y esa era que… bueno en realidad no sé. Simplemente me dañó el hecho que Ron le dijera eso a Harry. Genial ahora si que no podría salir de mi habitación en todo lo que quedaba de verano. Me sentía tan tonta, se supone que tenía que salir y conversar con él, pero mi cuerpo y mente me fallaban y no me dejaban hacer nada correcto cuando él está cerca.

Supongo que será un verano muy largo…

Ginny…

(6 de agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Soy cada vez más torpe… no puedo estar en una habitación sin tropezar, tartamudear, enrojecer o botar algo cuando estoy cerca de él. Me odio a mí por eso, pero no lo puedo evitar, es algo que supera mis fuerzas y voluntad.

Hay veces en que estoy de lo mejor comiendo y aparece. Sin pensarlo, boto lo que tenga en las manos y sudo y me pongo roja y grito y salgo corriendo.

**-Me hubiera gustado haberte visto- dijo Hermione. Ginny solo la miro, queriendo descubrir si lo que decía era para burlarse o lo decía de forma sincera. Cuando descubrió que sus intenciones no eran de burla, le regaló una sonrisa.**

No puede ser. Toda mi familia se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta perdidamente. He escuchado conversaciones de mis padres riéndose de mis actos y mi madre diciendo que ella había actuado de la misma forma con su primer amor. Es vergonzoso.

A pesar de eso, sigue siendo mi ídolo, amor platónico y MI DIOS PERSONAL.

(7 de agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

_Tiene los ojos como un sapo en escabeche,_

_Entonces mis ojos buscan los tuyos_

_para sumergirse en la dulce laguna de tus pupilas,_

_suspiro, cierro los ojos y tu apartas la vista_

_Tiene el pelo oscuro como un pizarrón cuando anochece._

_eso es el algo que me nubla la razón,_

_me hace pequeñita y me quita la respiración._

_Como un gran viaje al espacio exterior_

_Quisiera darle el mundo entero,_

_regalarle la vía Láctea, la luna, el mar y el sol_

_Yo aun no le conozco y ya le echo de menos,_

_quisiera que fuera mío_

_porque es Glorioso, talentoso y hermoso_

_el héroe que venció al hechicero tenebroso._

En un momento de ocio, ayer por la tarde creé un poema para Harry… obviamente no se lo voy a dar, es solo para expresar mis sentimientos.

**-así que, verdaderamente, tu me creaste el poema…- afirmó Harry**

**-pensé que siempre lo habías sabido- dijo Ginny un poco apenada**

**-lo intuía…- dijo para tranquilizarla- pero que el poema no era más corto?**

**-Si, lo que se sucede fue que… eeeem, creo, que lo encontraba muy cursi y le borré algunas partes **

¡¿No es lindo? Lo adoré… refleja exactamente mis pensamientos hacía él… sus ojos, su pelo y mi increíble admiración por lo que ha hecho. Además está mi inferioridad como mortal en comparación con él, mi dios personal… está bien, exageré un poco en eso de que poco más soy nada, pero se entiende mi cariño por él.

Besitos, Ginny…

(11 de agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Cumpleaños feliz, me deseo yo a mi, cumpleaños feliz Ginny, Que los cumplas feliz…

¡Tengo 11 años! Ya soy grande…

Cuando hoy bajé a la cocina habían unos regalos encima de la mesa, los que supuse eran para mí, así que los abrí… todos eran maravillosos, habían desde cosas peligrosas y explosivas por parte de los gemelos hasta el típico y aburrido vestido que todos los años me manda tía Muriel. Pensé que Harry me daría algo, pero no. Aunque era obvio, el no sabía que estaba de cumpleaños. En lugar de eso, me dijo:

_-estas de cumpleaños?-_ yo solo asentí-_ Feliz Cumpleaños, entonces_- me puse roja como tomate y escapé de ahí…

**-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!- Gritó Hermione emocionada- ¡que tierno! Le deseaste Feliz Cumpleaños, a pesar de cómo se portaba Ginny contigo**

**-era lo menos que podía hacer… me estaba quedando en su casa- dijo Harry con sencillez**

**-de todos modos, eras un amor- dijo Hermione**

**-Bueno, si, es verdad… -luego agregó con diversión en la cara- además, yo sabía que a Ginny yo le gustaba, entonces la quería hacer sufrir- Se rió, pero al ver la cara de su novia paró y dio explicaciones- ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso, de hacerte sufrir?**

**-Bueno, por lo menos no lo has hecho con intención… digo me dolió mucho cuando te fuiste a la misión- dijo molesta Ginny, obviamente se le quitó con un cariño que le hizo su novio en la mejilla.**

En fin, lo importante es que me saludó y pude estar en la misma habitación y entablar más o menos una "conversación" con él por más de lo que hasta ahora había sido mi record.

Ahora que tengo 11 soy oficialmente una hechicera, o por lo menos yo lo veo así, porque ahora cumplidos los once, se supone que llega mi carta para entrar a Hogwarts

Ginny…

(13 de agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Hoy ha llegado mi carta de admisión. Tal como lo predije, la mandarían cuando cumpliera la edad.

**-Hay no! Recuerdo perfectamente ese día- musitó apenada Ginny- metí el codo en el plato de la manteca.**

**-Si- afirmó Ron y comenzó a reir. Su novia lo siguió cuando se le formó una imagen mental de lo ocurrido. Harry rió también debido a que cuando era pequeño no se había querido reír de Ginny, ya sea, porque era la hermana de su amigo o porque le daba vergüenza que alguien se comportara así y fuera por su causa. Ginny finalmente se dio por vencida y se unió a las risas… eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña, debía tomarse las cosas con humor.**

A la primera que le dieron su carta, fue a mí, porque era la única que estaba levantada. Estábamos sentados en la cocina desayunando y hablando del colegio, cuando de la escalera bajaron Ron y Harry. Mi carta ya no importaba. Después de tanto tiempo, que la esperé ansiosa, ahora que la tengo en mis manos ni me interesa.

Cuando lo vi, me puse nerviosa e hice lo mismo que hago siempre cuando el está cerca. Ahora fue el turno del bol de avena, que tenía en mis manos, de estrellarse al suelo por mis torpezas… me sentí tan tonta y como pude me agache y lo recogí. Obviamente me puse roja, aunque no me vi en ningún espejo lo supuse, porque sentí mi cara como si estuviera a punto de explotar por el calor de mis mejillas. Seguí con la mirada los movimientos de él, tomó la tostada que mi mamá le ofreció… me ví interrumpida por la intervención de papá…

-_Han llegado cartas del colegio. Dumbledore ya sabe que estas aquí, Harry, no se lo escapa nada. También han llegado cartas para ustedes dos_- le dijo a los gemelos. Mi papá ya le había entregado la carta a Harry.

Lo seguí mirando, ni siquiera en ese momento me interesé mucho por mi carta, él leía de forma muy interesante su carta. Solo cuando Fred se acercó a Harry a ver su carta, lo dejé y miré la mía. Yo sabía que todos en mi familia sabían mi obsesión por Harry, pero otra muy distinta es que además me vean en mi faceta "Harry, Te amo".

Me dí cuenta, gracias a Fred que hizo un comentario en general que a todos, sin importar el curso, nos habían pedido la colección completa de los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart. No había otra explicación que, el que fuera el profesor ese año sería una mujer admiradora. Mi hermano Fred, pensó lo mismo

_-el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe ser su admirador: apuesto a que es hechicera_

Me dio mucha risa porque mi madre lo miró de una forma que atemorizaría hasta a un dragón húngaro. George, según mi parecer, desvió la atención de Fred, diciendo lo caro que resultarían los materiales de ese año. Logró que mi madre dejara de mirarlo feo por haber insultado a su ídolo.

_-Bueno, ya nos arreglaremos. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de las cosas de ustedes_

A partir de ese momento todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

_-¿Entonces ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este año?-_. ¡Ese fue Harry quien preguntó si empezaba el colegio! Grité, chillé y sonreí, pero todo en mi interior. Nada de eso pareció expresar mi cuerpo, fue solo un lento y estático asentimiento, acompañado del típico enrojecimiento y de alguna torpeza. Esta vez metí el codo en el plato de la manteca. Que vergüenza, aunque ya es común en mí tropezar y hacer cosas así cuando el está cerca, supongo que el debe pensar "que chica más tonta" porque cada vez que me suceden cosas así, el mira para otro lado y mira con cara de fastidio o por lo menos eso creo yo.

Entonces entró Percy y nos saludó a todos, se sentó e hizo algo muy chistoso, se paró de inmediato, se dirigió a la ventana porque justo en ese momento estaba llegando Errol (la lechuza de la familia) con una carta, supongo que pensó que era para él, pero luego Ron también se levantó. Alcancé a divisar que la carta era de la amiga de Ron, Hermione, con la cual habían estado en contacto todo el verano… eso no te lo conté, porque no lo creí necesario

**- no me pongas esa mirada Hermione… tu sabes que no eras mi amiga a los 11 años- dijo Ginny, cuando Hermione había puesto cara de pena debido a las palabras de la pelirroja en su diario- ¿Ahora de que te Ries?-agregó cuando Hermione rió a mandíbula batiente.**

**-Perdón, pero no podía evitarlo… la verdad es que quería saber que escusa me dabas. Yo sé que no tengo derecho de exigirte nada porque tu eres dueña de lo que escribes y además sé que ahí no éramos amigas- dijo Hermione y Ginny se unió a sus risas, a veces podía a llegar a ser muy ingenua y la mirada dolida de su amiga; esa mirada que solo había visto pocas veces y muchas de ellas fueron cuando Ron estaba con Lavander, le preocupó y quiso remediar el daño hecho, pero al darse cuenta que era broma, no tenía más remedio que reír.**

_-¡Errol!¡por fin! Aquí está la contestación de Hermione. Yo le escribí a ella contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley- _a mi parecer gritó desesperadamente…

Entonces se juntaron y leyeron la carta en voz alta. Quería saber que decía ¿Qué era tan importante para que Ron saltara y gritara desesperado? Hay dos posibilidades, están planeando algo o a él le gusta ella. Bueno, sea cual sea el motivo, quería saber que decía la carta, así que puse atención a lo que decía Ron.

_-Espero que todo haya salido bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que hacer nada ilegal para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso le traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocupada, y si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible contándomelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que un viaje podría acabar con ésta. Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes… _Ron interrumpió su lectura, para lanzar un grito de indignación por hacer deberes en vacaciones_ … y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros ¿Por qué no nos vemos en el callejón Diagon? _

_Cuéntenme que ha pasado en cuanto pueda. Un beso de Hermione_

¿Quién se cree ella para mandarle besos a MI Harry?

Mi madre dijo que podríamos ir al callejón Diagon y los chicos se fueron a la colina a jugar Quidditch, invitaron a Percy, quien obviamente dijo que no, pero a mi no me dijeron nada, ni siquiera me preguntaron si quería acompañarlos. Tontos. Tengo todo el derecho de acompañarlos, es todo tan injusto, siempre con eso que soy mujer y que no sé volar (ellos todavía no saben que si vuelo), situaciones como esta hacen que me den ganas de llorar, pero NO. No lloraré por una cosa sin importancia, ellos pueden ir a volar a donde quieran, pero ya me verán cuando grande jugando en algún equipo bueno de Quidditch y ahí se darán cuenta que me desperdiciaron en sus juegos.

**-Nunca nos dijiste que volabas- dijo Ron defendiéndose **

**-pero fue porque ustedes se burlaban cuando yo les decía que a mi me gustaba el Quidditch**

Cuando se fueron, subí a mi pieza y comencé a leer, pronto entraríamos al colegio y tenía que estar instruida en lo que se refería a los temas escolares, pero pronto me aburrí y por eso me puse a escribir en ti…

Bueno ahora sí, debo estudiar, me voy

Besitos, Ginny…

(18 de agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Hoy es domingo e iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo que necesitamos para el colegio. Iremos a comprar mi tunica (obviamente de segunda mano) y los libros de Lockhart.

Adoro ir para allá, hay tiendas demasiado buenas y para cada cosa que quieras. Yo quiero ir a la tienda de deportes, en donde venden todo lo relacionado a Quidditch, también quiero ir a la tienda de túnicas de gala, dicen que llegaron los nuevos modelos desde Francia.

Bueno, me voy, mi madre ha dicho que tenemos que salir rápido ya que Ron quedó de juntarse con su amiga Hermione.

A la vuelta o mañana te cuento todo lo que pasó.

_**EN LA TARDE…**_

Estoy demasiado enojada para hablar en estos momentos, pero prometo que mañana te diré todo lo ocurrido, es que enserio ese Malfoy es despreciable. Mañana cuento todo con detalle.

Besitos, Ginny

(19 de Agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Te prometí que te contaría lo sucedido ayer. La verdad no podía contarte ayer lo que pasó porque estaba con una ira que me descontrolaba. Muy bien no me entenderás si sigo hablando de lo pésimo que estaba.

Salimos de mi casa por medio de la red Flu. Lamentablemente Harry nunca había viajado por ella y se perdió. Salió en una chimenea muy alejada a la de nosotros teníamos previsto ir. Mis padres estaban muy nerviosos y asustados por el destino de Harry, pero al cabo de una hora aproximadamente apareció, un poco sucio, pero a salvo. Venía con Hermione y un hombre gigante, quien por la descripción de Ron (un hombre grande, de pelo y barba enmarañada) se llama Hagrid. Mi padre se junto primero con ellos y luego aparecimos mi madre y yo. Me tenía con el corazón apretado por la angustia. Mi madre le limpió las cenizas con un cepillo y alabó a Hagrid por haberlo encontrado. Harry comenzó a hablar de a donde había ido a parar y que se había encontrado con unos tipos llamados Malfoy, ese apellido me sonaba, papá los había mencionado en más de una ocasión en casa. Entramos al banco y nos encontramos con los padres de Hermione y mi padre muy emocionado los invitó a tomar una copa… mi padre siempre ha estado encantado con las cosas muggles. Ellos se quedaron cambiando el dinero muggle por el mágico y nosotros nos dirigimos a las bóvedas.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza que Harry viera nuestra bóveda, ya que en ella solo habían Sickles. Lo miré de reojo y tenía una cara de pena. Luego nos dirigimos a la de él y su cara de pena aumentó, se metió rápidamente y saco unos puñados de monedas y salió.

Luego todos nos separamos, los gemelos se fueron a ver a su amigo, Percy a comprar una pluma, mi padre con los señores Granger y los chicos (Harry, Ron y Hermione) no sé a donde se dirigieron, pero yo creo que fueron a comprar helados. Mi madre les dijo que nos encontraríamos en una hora en la librería. Nosotras nos fuimos al negocio de túnicas de segunda mano a hacerme las túnicas a mí, porque al ser la única mujer no puedo ocupar las de mis hermanos hombres, me quedan muy mal. Así que pasamos la mayoría del tiempo, probándome una tunica, tomando medidas y todo lo que se necesita para tener una linda tunica, de segunda mano, pero buena.

Luego nos fuimos a la librería y fue tal mi sorpresa al saber quien estaba ahí que grité de emoción… era Gilderoy Lockhart, estaría firmando libros así que con mi madre nos apresuramos a entrar a un mar de personas fanáticas. La amiga de los chicos ya estaba ahí y parecía que tambien le gustaba Gilderoy, porque parecía muy entusiasmada. En un momento de descuido Ron gritó y Gilderoy se percató de la presencia de Harry por eso. Entonces lo llamó y le dio su colección de libros. Desde ahí todo fue un poco confuso. Yo estaba al final del negocio y Harry llegó hasta donde estaba yo. Fue un momento de felicidad, el se puso a mi lado... creo que empecé a alucinar

_-tenlos tú. Yo compraré los míos…-_ luego me dí cuenta que no estaba alucinando. Harry me había obsequiado sus libros. Tenía algo de Harry. Todos mis sueños se habían hecho realidad, él junto a mí… AAAAAAAAAAAH! .

Pero mi momento de pura felicidad fue interrumpido por un estúpido cabeza de pipi, perdón es que era un asqueroso niño rubio que se puso a molestar a mi amor y sacando fuerzas de no sé donde, defendí a Harry.

_-¡déjalo en paz, el no quería ser el protagonista!-_ creo que fueron los libros los que me dieron la valentía. Pero luego me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

_-¡Potter, tienes novia!- _dijo el asqueroso de Malfoy. Me dio tanta rabia y vergüenza que enrojecí completamente. Lo sentí en el calor de mi cara. Sentí a Ron y Hermione y acercarse y a Ron pelear con él pero no tuve conciencia de que dijeron, estaba totalmente ida, enojada con Malfoy. Solo "desperté" cuando mi padre le tiró mi caldero a Malfoy padre, Lucius. Y luego fue un alboroto. Mi padre y Lucius se pusieron a pelear. Hagrid los separó, me pasaron mis libros y el señor Malfoy fue hasta donde estaba yo.

_-Toma, niña, ten tu libro, es el mejor que puede darte tu padre-_ me dijo el rubio. Se lo hubiera tirado por la cabeza, pero no, me controlé.

**-Debiste haberle tirado todos los libros- dijo Hermione muy enojada lo que provocó las risas de los presentes, cosa que la enojó aun más. Malfoy era uno de los temas que le eran casi imposible de olvidar, si no fuera porque se volvió "bueno" lo odiaría, siempre tendría en su mente esos días en el colegio cuando era el objeto de las burlas del rubio.**

Salimos de la librería mi madre iba furiosa gritándole a mi padre. Nos despedimos de la familia de Hermione y nos fuimos a la casa, enojadas, mi madre y yo, los gemelos divertidos por la pelea que tuvo mi papá, y mi padre temeroso por la reacción de mi madre.

Bueno eso fue lo que ocurrió ayer.

Besitos, Ginny

(25 de agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Ayer mientras ordenaba mis cosas, ya sabes, entre meter las túnicas al baúl, los libros, etc, me encontré con un libro muy extraño. No tenía nada escrito en su interior y tenía un nombre en la cubierta de un joven llamado Tom Riddle. Supongo que lo compró para escribir en él y no ha escrito nada o simplemente escribió con tinta invisible.

**-Hay, no!- dijo Ginny odiaba hablar de Tom Riddle y del pequeño episodio que tuvo con el diario. Por algún extraño motivo, le temía más a Tom Riddle como tal, que a Lord Voldemort. Un suave beso en la mejilla por parte de su novio, la suave caricia por parte de su amiga y la mirada de aliento de los todos, la tranquilizó.**

Besitos, Ginny…

(26 de agosto de 1992)

Querido Diario:

DESCUBRI COMO FUNCIONA EL LIBRO!

Es un diario, pero cuando escribes en el, se borra completamente lo que escribiste, es muy practico. Hoy lo abrí, y comencé a escribir en él y derepente se borró todo lo que había escrito. Al principio me asuste y luego me asuste más aun cuando ví que el libro me respondía. Supuse que debía ser un libro encantado y comencé a hablar con él. Es muy confiable. Además es como si tuviera a un verdadero amigo. El diario me responde, he estado hablando con él sobre todo. Es muy simpático y parece entenderme.

**-creo que delante de mis ojos fue mi primer amigo. Fue la primera persona fuera de la familia en la que pude confiar, claro de forma errónea, pero me conquistó con sus palabras, parecía muy sincero- dijo Ginny queriendo con sus palabras excusar sus acciones**

**-no te preocupes Ginny, había logrado engañar a magos mucho más capacitados y sabios que nosotros, era obvio que tu igual lo harías siendo una niña- la tranquilizó su novio, ocupando casi las mismas palabras que había dicho su difunto director.**

Espero que no te sientas mal, pero creo que escribiré mejor en él, es más seguro, ya sabes, por el hecho de que cuando escribo se borra todo, así podré descargar mis sentimientos sin tener el temor de ser descubierta. Pero no te sientas desplazado de mi vida, te llevaré al colegio. Te prometí que escribiría como era Hogwarts y todo eso, es solo que ahora como diario principal lo tendré a él, a Tom (así se llama mi diario y no es que yo le haya puesto así, ya tenía ese nombre cuando lo encontré). Prometo escribirte de vez en cuando alguna cosa, sobre todo si se trata de Harry, pero las verdaderas cosas las hablaré con alguien que si me entiende. No te ofendas.

ADIOS! … no para siempre. Hasta el primero de septiembre, donde te diré todo, desde que me suba al tren hasta que me acueste.

Bueno hasta el primero de septiembre, debo ir a hablar con Tom…

Besitos, Ginny.

* * *

**Muchas gracias en verdad a las personas que leen. Este capitulo ha sido dedicado a todos ellos... A todas las personas que leen espero que todas dejen su comentario porfavor, para mi es muy importante porque me dan el animo de seguir con la historia.**

**Bueno, ahora a todas las personas que me preguntaron como lo haría cuando encontrara el diario de Riddle, creo que se dio a entender en el capitulo lo que pasará, pero si no comprendieron mi idea de como lo seguiré les diré ahora. Ginny solo hablará en algunos momentos de su segundo año, una de esas veces será cuandô se dirija al colegio y tambien despues de que le tire el diario a Myrtle y bueno. Por lo tanto el segundo año se hará muy corto, talvez lo escriba todo en un capitulo, porque se supone que no escribirá muchas cosas en su primer diario, sino que hablaré con Tom**

**Espero haber aclarado las dudas, besitos y cuidense todos _(comenten) _**


	9. Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera creadora**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que han opinado, la verdad, me alegré mucho al ver los Reviews, en serio GRACIAS, la verdad, me encanta verlos, me suben el ánimo y me dan muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo. Solo pido que todos los que alguna vez leyeron un capitulo opine y deje su comentario, porque a pesar de ver los hermosos y alentadores Reviews, me gustaría tener más… pero que conste que es sin ponerles presión.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

(1 de septiembre de 1992)

Querido diario:

Aquí estoy de nuevo, cumpliendo mi promesa. Te dije que escribiría todo lo que ocurriría hoy y aquí me tienes. Comenzaré desde el principio, es decir, desde que me levanté hoy en la mañana. No, mejor, desde anoche, porque ahí si que inicio todo.

**-Decídete- comentó alegre Ron, Ginny solo lo miró. Un avance. Que ella no le gritara era un gran acontecimiento, ya que la mayoría del tiempo, cuando el hermano de la susodicha hacía algún comentario, ella explotaba.**

Mi madre preparó una gran y deliciosa cena para despedirnos. Traté de disfrutarlo ya que no vería a mi madre en mucho tiempo y yo siempre he sido muy apegada a ella, espero que mis padres no me extrañen demasiado ya que creo que me escribirán una carta diaria si es así y la verdad no quiero ser vista como la niña que no puede dejar de ser dependiente de sus padres. Además con todo esto de ser la única hija y, para ponerle la guinda a la torta, la menor, me tienen un poco sobreprotegida. Pero me desvié del tema, para que tuviéramos una gran despedida, cocinó muchas exquisiteces, todos los platos preferidos de cada uno y un gran budín de melaza, el cual por lo que me dí cuenta es el preferido de Harry ya que se comió varias porciones.

**-Que observadora- le dijo Harry al odio, recorriendo el mismo con su boca hasta llegar a su cuello, de forma un poco disimulada, para que el hermano sobre protector no los molestara, por tener ese intercambio de complicidad tan intimo. **

**-Harry- dijo en un susurro la boca suplicante de su novia- el diario- normalizó su voz- respecto a lo que dije en el diario- dijo un poco colorada, porque hace un rato la atención se había posado en ellos, la verdad ella no se había dado cuenta porque tenía la mente en otro lugar un poco más privado, donde estaba ella y Harry en una situación más bien… bueno para que describirla, si todos sabemos a que me refiero, pero por si las dudas, les digo, Harry desnudito, haciéndola suya y amándola con locura… pero me desvié del tema. Cuando se fijó que los miraban, su rostro tomó el color del tomate, pero tomó fuerzas para poder hacer pasar desapercibido el hecho de que en ese momento su cuerpo ardía con fuerza por su amado- lo que quería decir, es que, yo obviamente me iba a fijar en cuanto comieras, si estaba todo el día al pendiente de ti.**

**-si, la verdad, eras enfermante- comentó, y para sorpresa de todos, Hermione- Que? Es cierto, y no soy la única que lo decía-dijo mirando a Ron- No seas cobarde, siempre me lo comentabas…**

**-Si, pero no quería decir nada, porque por fin Ginny, se ablandó y no me reta por cada comentario que doy…- se defendió Ron- oye y por qué fue eso?- alegó cuando sintió una pequeña mano pegar con fuerza en su brazo.**

**-Dile a tu novia, ella te echó al agua **(_N/A: En Chile, eso significa algo así como que lo delataron, no sé si esta expresión se usa en otros países, por eso expliqué aquí. Además sé que los modismos Chilenos son muy raros)_** – culpó Ginny a su cuñada, con el simple motivo de hacer enojar a su hermano, para molestarlo.**

**Ron, se volteó molesto donde su novia, la cual, obviamente ocupó todos sus recursos y armas para desenfadar al pelirrojo, y así poder seguir con la lectura. Solo imagínense las cosas que hizo Hermione para alegrar a Ron, lo bueno es que le dieron resultado.**

Cuando terminamos de cenar, los gemelos hicieron el típico show que realizan antes de entrar al colegio. Esta vez realizaron una gran exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que compraron en el pueblo. La cocina se veía magnifica con todos esos colores de las chispas, me encantó, era como estar en uno de mis sueños, colores, familia y Harry, todo era perfecto. Estuvimos alrededor de media hora viendo sus geniales explosiones y esperando a que se extinguieran. Finalmente, mi madre nos sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente, es algo que siempre hacía cuando éramos más pequeños, todos los días nos servía una antes de ir a acostarnos. Luego de eso, mi madre nos mandó a acostarnos ya que debíamos levantarnos rápido. Pero yo estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa y no podía ni quería dormir, en parte por la comida y en parte por la llegada del colegio. Entonces fui a conversar con Tom, con el cual estuve hasta largas horas de la noche.

**-Huuuum- sé escuchó que decía Ginny **

Debido a que estuve conversando con Tom, me costó mucho despertarme hoy, pero al fin y al cabo lo hice. Mi padre al intentar llevar mi baúl al auto, se tropezó con una gallina y casi se muere, bueno, en realidad, solo casi se rompe el cuello (bueno, sí, igual es grave). Esta mañana fue de locos. Cuando estábamos todos arriba del auto, cosa casi imposible desde el punto de vista de un muggle ya que es un auto pequeño y cupimos seis personas más todas las cosas que nos pertenecen a cada uno y entre eso, están nuestros grandes baúles; nos organizamos de la siguiente forma, los chicos atrás (Ron, Harry, Percy y los gemelos) y mi madre y yo adelante. ¿Cómo nos pudimos sentar todos de forma confortable en el auto? Simple. Mi padre lo encantó y agrandó, pero sin que mi madre se enterara.

**-Tu padre- le dijo en tono divertido Harry a Ginny- siempre le ha gustado jugar con cosas muggles**

**-La verdad Harry, yo no le veo gracia. En cualquier momento el ministerio se puedo haber dado cuenta del asunto y llevarse preso a Askaban al Señor Weasley- dijo seria Hermione**

**-bueno, pero no sucedió así, por lo tanto relájate un poco… eso es lo que hace feliz a mi suegro- concluyó Harry.**

Entonces salimos y estábamos en camino, cuando George dijo que se le había quedado la caja de bengalas. Un retraso. Estábamos de vuelta y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había dejado en mi casa, los recuerdos era algo paranoico pero me gustaba pensar en las cosas que viví ahí. Fue ahí cuando Fred dijo que se le había quedado la escoba y mi padre nuevamente tubo que volverse por el camino. Regresamos al camino y seguí pensando. Nunca había salido de mi casa tanto tiempo, la extrañaría, los veranos con mis hermanos y sus locos juegos y las conversaciones con mi madre y padre. Ellos me han dado tanto y el último regalo que me hicieron fue este diario. Fue ahí cuando lo recordé. Te había dejado olvidado en la casa, entonces grité y volvimos, nuevamente. Tenía que cumplir mi promesa y te traje conmigo. Si no hubiera hecho eso, no estaría en estos momentos escribiendo.

**-yo pensé que se te había quedado Riddle- le dijo su hermano**

**-no. Como se te ocurre? a él lo dejé en el baúl cuando terminé de escribir por la noche… tu sabes que no me despegaba de él- dijo apenada Ginny**

Luego, al final, de muchos intentos, por fin, llegamos a la estación. Era la primera vez que llegaba para allá siendo estudiante. ¡Que emoción! Mi madre nos organizó para que entráramos por la barrera sin ser descubiertos. Primero Percy, luego los gemelos, mis padres y yo después y Harry y Ron de los últimos. Me subí rápido al tren sin voltear a ver si venían los demás detrás mío.

Y ahora estoy aquí. En el tren. Lo primero que hice al subir, fue buscar un compartimento, mi idea era haber compartido uno con los gemelos, pero ellos me abandonaron por su amigo, y todavía no veía a Ron y Harry y obviamente no me sentaría con Percy a charlar sobre las normas del colegio. Entonces me dispuse a caminar. Divisé a Hermione, la amiga de los chicos, sentada con un chico gordito y de apariencia torpe. Seguí caminando y me decidí por entrar a un compartimento que no estaba vacío, en él solo había un niño. Se veía simpático.

-_buenos días, disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- _le pregunté. Era un chico rubio y un poco bajo.

_-si claro_- me respondió. Entonces entre con mi baúl y lo dejé en el suelo, ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para elevarlo.

_-el tren está lleno y mis hermanos me han abandonado- _le dije para empezar una conversación.

_-no te preocupes, así me haces compañía. No conozco a nadie_- me dijo un poco avergonzado.

_-enserio?- _le dije sorprendida_- bueno yo conozco a una que otra persona, pero todos son conocidos por mis hermanos o hijos de algún compañero de trabajo de papá…_

**-Hay créete un poco! Ella la que conoce a todo el mundo- le decía Harry a su novia, en tono bromista.**

**-pero era verdad- dijo Ginny defendiendose- así que no me molestes**

**-Hay si era solo una bromita- dijo Hermione en defensa de su mejor amigo.**

_-no creo que los hijos de los compañeros de trabajo de mi papá estén por acá. De mi barrio soy el único que le ha llegado la carta, eso según la profesora_- recién ahí caí en la cuenta de que él era un hijo de muggle.

_-No puede ser! Eres un hijo de muggle. A mi padre le encantan todas sus cosas. Me llamo Ginny Weasley y ¿tu?_

_-Colin, Colin Creevey- me _dijo con una sonrisa_- entonces tu eres bruja… digo hija de magos? _

_-Si- _le dije entusiasmada.

_-Wooow! Entonces tu debes saber de Harry Potter- _me dijo emocionado_. _

**-Así que, así se conocieron…- dijo Ron dejando inconclusa la frase, ya que quería de decir " el club de fans de Harry"**

**-Quien? Colin y yo?-pregunto Ginny**

**-Si, el del club de Fans de Harry- no lo pudo evitar, el impulso fue más fuerte… y para sorpresa de todos, Ginny rió de lo que su hermano dijo- que te pasa? No quieres golpearme o gritarme? O algo por el estilo?- comentó preocupado **

**-No – dijo entremedio de risas Ginny. Cuando se pudo calmar, continuó hablando- es que, en verdad hicimos un club de fans- dijo jadeando y la risa explotó de nuevo, por parte de todos.**

Yo le respondí aun más entusiasmada, es que me estaban hablando de Harry. Creo que presumí un poco, le dije que había pasado todo el verano con él, entonces se formó una gran conversación donde nuestro tema principal siempre fue Harry. Hablamos sobre su magnifica historia de cómo había vencido al señor oscuro y de la pena que nos daba que sus padres hayan muerto y también le conté todos los mínimos detalles que conocía de él, como por ejemplo que amaba el budín de melaza y por mucho que ordenara su cabello, no lo podía dominar. Él, al parecer, era igual de fanático que yo y era admirable ya que el era hijo de muggles y averiguo todo acerca de él. ¡ENCONTRÉ MI PRIMER AMIGO!

Hablamos toda la mañana hasta que llegó el carrito con los dulces, gracias a mis ahorros pude comprarme una rana de chocolate, además que mi madre me envió comida para el camino, ella me dijo que las cosas del carrito eran muy caras y no teníamos como financiarlas, pero a mi me gusta las cosas que ella prepara, no como a Ron.

**-por qué siempre te comparas conmigo?- dijo, obviamente, Ron.**

**-porque soy mejor que tu- le respondió Ginny. Ron, la miró y supo que no hablaba en serio así que no le importó lo que dijo su hermana.**

En la tarde, él me mostró unas fotos muy raras, eran de su familia, pero nadie se movía en ellas y el las observaba como si fuera lo más común del mundo que los dibujos estuvieran quietos. Le hice ver ese detalle y me dijo que para ellos era normal, entonces le mostré fotos de mi familia y quedó sorprendido viendo como nos movíamos. Le dejé las fotos para que se divirtiera y así estuvo una hora, hasta que dijo que debía fotografiar todo para mostrárselo a sus padres. Fue ahí cuando me dispuse a escribir y contarte todo lo ocurrido.

**-Lo más divertido de esto, o por lo menos para mi, es que a mí me sucedió lo contrario- dijo Harry**

**-te comprendo- dijo Hermione. Y los dos hermanos no tenían idea de que hablaban.**

**-Me refiero a que, cuando yo vi por primera vez que las fotos, los cuadros, los dibujos de los libros, etc, se movían lo encontré de lo más extraño- se explayo Harry en explicación de lo que había dicho en un principio.**

**-Claro… para ustedes era extraño el moviendo y para nosotros la falta de él- dijo Ron, como si fuera lo más obvio, cosa que era y todos habían sacado por conclusión hace un montón de rato.**

El paisaje es hermoso, al principio, habían muchas casas, pero de a poco se fueron dispersando y dieron lugar a un hermoso campo, montañas y muchas cosas más. Ahora iré a recorrer el tren y a buscar a Ron, Colin se durmió tanto sacar fotos.

_**40 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…**_

Recorrí todo el tren y no hay rastro de ellos, alomejor están haciendo alguna travesura como las que me contó Ron que hacían.

**-Nosotros estábamos en el auto- dijo divertido Harry recordando esa noche**

**-lo sé- dijo Ginny. Hermione miraba a su novio y amigo con mirada de reproche. Ella podía saltarse muchas reglas, siempre y cuando lo hiciera por el bien común o simplemente la norma fuera muy ridícula (como las que dio la cara de sapo) y la verdad esa travesura no tenía motivo para faltar a las reglas, por lo tanto todavía recordaba ese momento con algo de reproche, pero ya no los regañaba porque, hello! ya salieron del colegio y debían relajarse. Parte de esa mentalidad relajada se le pego de su novio.**

Se ha hecho de noche y llegó un prefecto a decirnos que debíamos cambiarnos de ropa, que ya llegaríamos a la estación. Desperté a Colin, le avisé y nos pusimos nuestras túnicas. Ahora estamos mirando por la ventana (bueno yo miro y escribo)

_**3 HORAS DESPUES…**_

¡SOY UNA GRYFFINDOR! ¡EL CASTILLO ES PRECIOSO! ¡SOY UNA GRYFFINDOR! ¡ESTARÉ CON HARRY! ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA! ¡SOY UNA GRYFFINDOR! ¡CREO QUE VI AL CALAMAR GIGANTE!

**-Como fue eso?- pregunto Harry. En todos sus años en el colegio, nunca escucho que alguien haya visto al calamar… - que pasó? Te caíste al lago?**

**-Nunca te conté?- dijo Ginny, Harry puso cara de sorpresa y le iba a preguntar nuevamente si se había caído al lago, cuando ella habló- Bueno, ahora, estoy segura que lo puse, así que ahí lo lees. **

Cuando nos bajamos del tren, Hagrid, el hombre gigantón que separó a mi papá y al señor Malfoy de la pelea en la librería, nos llevó por un camino un poco oscuro a un lago, en donde nos subimos a unos botes. Eran solo cuatro personas por bote, Colin y yo nos fuimos en uno, junto con una niña rubia que tenía mirada soñadora y otra chica de pelo castaño que usaba trenzas…

**-La rubia era Luna?- preguntó Hermione**

**-Si, pero no lo supe hasta después de un tiempo**

**-y la de trenzas?- continuó con el interrogatorio**

**- creo que era Demelza- dijo un poco dudosa- la verdad ha pasado harto tiempo desde ese día.**

… Era todo muy mágico. Los botes se movían solos, sin necesidad de que alguien los manipulara o por lo menos eso creía yo, porque luego me acerque un poco al agua y vi un tentáculo del calamar gigante. Yo creo que es él el que guía a los alumnos al otro lado del lago, no la magia, después de todo, los monstruos no tienen porque ser peligrosos…

**-Por eso decías lo del calamar?- dijo riéndose Harry**

**-si. Por qué te ríes?- dijo extrañada Ginny**

**-es que- dijo entre risas Harry- pensé… -continuo, jadeando- que… - tomó aire- te habías caído en el lago**

**-oh! no, - río Ginny- no soy torpe. **

**-pero a cualquiera le podría haber pasado. - dijo su novio- Así que tu creías que el calamar gigante era el que movía los votes?**

**-Si, por qué? Te quieres seguir burlando de mi- dijo Ginny un poco divertida**

**-no, es que nunca lo había tomado de ese modo. Pero pensándolo bien, creo que podría ser, ya que siempre pensamos que los carruajes se movían solos y al final no era así.**

**-La verdad, los votes si se mueven solos, están encantados para que así lo hagan. ¡¿Qué acaso nunca leerán la Historia de Hogwarts?- pregunto exasperada Hermione**

**-la verdad Hermione…- dijo Ron**

**-NO- dijeron todos al unísono, claro exceptuando a Hermione, ya que era a ella a quien le decían.**

**-no lo necesitamos ahora que ya salimos del colegio- concluyo su idea Ron- Ni tampoco cuando estábamos en el colegio.**

**-Pero no les haría mal un poquito de cultura general.**

…Llegamos a la puerta del castillo donde nos esperaba una mujer de rostro y mirada severa. La observé y supe de inmediato quien era, a pesar de que nadie me la había presentado, ella era Minerva McGonagall. Nos adentró al castillo, el cual tenía un vestíbulo inmenso iluminado por antorchas resplandecientes en las paredes, había una escalera de mármol, la cual obviamente llevaba a los pisos superiores. Nos llevó delante de una puerta de la cual salía mucho ruido, pero no nos hizo entrar ahí, si no que a una sala vacía que estaba al lado y ahí me di cuenta que éramos muchos los de primer año, ya que estábamos muy apretados. La profesora comenzó su discurso.

_-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se realizara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ustedes ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Salón, deberán ser seleccionados para sus casa. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala comun…._

Continúo hablando. Fue un discurso bastante largo, como para aburrir a cualquiera, además todas esas cosas ya las sabía, por lo tanto me puse a pensar como sería la prueba de selección. Me imaginé cosas muy difíciles como enfrentar a un dragón, hasta sacar un conejito de un sombrero…

**-Yo también pensé en sacar el conejito del sombrero- dijo Harry divertido por el común de sus ideas. Ella lo miró y se besaron, de forma corta para no aburrir ni asquear a sus espectadores.**

… pero me dije a mi misma que no debía preocuparme por eso, que fuera lo que fuera lo sabría afrontar de forma valiente, debía hacer lo que me pidieran a pesar de la dificultad o la ridiculez que podía presentar la prueba. Obviamente tenía miedo, pero de ahí viene la valentía, de afrontar nuestros miedos. Además me acordé de lo que Bill me había contado y eso era que solo debía ponerme un sombrero que diría a que casa pertenecía, así es que las imágenes de mis fantasías, solo se quedarían en eso, en fantasía.

Colin, estaba muy asustado y yo para tranquilizarlo le dije al oído que no se preocupara y que confiara, ya que no le sucedería nada malo. Estuve pensando si le decía o no, de qué se trataba la selección, pero dejé que él lo descubriera y le dí una "pista". Le dije que no tendría que hacer nada peligroso. Al decirle eso, llegaron unos fantasmas. Al principio me dio mucho susto, porque a pesar de haber visto siempre cosas raras y mágicas, nunca había visto un fantasma. A mi lado Colin dio un salto y gritó cuando un monje gordo y pequeño lo traspasó, él parecía que no se había dado cuenta que nos encontrábamos ahí. A su lado pasaron más fantasmas y más fantasmas.

**-Diuuuc- fue el comentario que hicieron todos, ya que sabían lo que se sentía cuando un fantasma lo traspasaba. Agua fría, muuuuuuuuuy fría, congelada.**

Al rato, la profesora nos dijo que entráramos en una fila. Con Colin nos ubicamos al frente. Yo me dediqué a observar todo lo que había dentro del Gran salón, era esplendido…

**-Es necesario que leamos la descripción del comedor?- preguntó Ron**

**-no, no es necesario, porque todos lo conocemos, pero de todos modos, sigue con la lectura- dijo Ginny**

… Había cuatro mesas extendidas por el gran Salón, una para cada casa. Cada una tenía muchos platos, copas y cubiertos de oro. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. Al final del salón había una gran tarima sobre la cual había otra mesa, para los profesores. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo y lo que más me gustó fue el techo de terciopelo negro, que estaba encantado para estar igual que el cielo exterior, miles de estrellas y una hermosa luna iluminaban y adornaban la sala.

Nos hicieron pasar entremedio de dos mesas y llegamos a la tarima. La profesora puso un taburete y ubicó un sombrero encima de él. Fue genial cuando él comenzó a cantar. Escribiría que dijo en la canción, pero la verdad estaba tan extasiada con todo que creo que no tengo memoria para recordarlo exactamente, aunque recuerdo que trataba de que debíamos establecer unión entre las casas.

**-por fin podré saber que ocurrió en esa selección- dijo Harry y Ron lo apoyo con una moviendo de cabeza**

En la mesa alta vi a un hombre de aspecto bondadoso con cabello y barba plateada, mirándonos a todos a través de sus gafas de media luna. Comprendí, y recordé por las tarjetas de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, que era Dumbledore, el mejor director del colegio según mis padres y hermanos. La profesora nos fue llamando de uno en uno. A Colin lo llamaron primero, en cuanto el sombrero tocó su cabeza gritó que iba para Gryffindor. Pasó por mi lado corriendo y sonriendo, me dijo que me esperaba en la mesa, porque yo le había comentado que toda mi familia había estado ahí y que yo esperaba lo mismo para seguir con la tradición y estar cerca de Harry.

Pasaron varias personas antes que yo, por el hecho de ser Weasley mi apellido estaba hasta el final. A la chica rubia de mirada risueña que se fue con nosotros en el bote, la seleccionaron para Ravenclaw, debía de ser muy inteligente ya que ahí solo van las personas con gran capacidad para pensar y razonar. A la otra chica que se fue con nosotros, la llamaron Demelza y quedó en Gryffindor. Cuando llegó mi turno, creo que nuevamente me vinieron los nervios aunque no sabía porque, ya que yo tenía confianza en que quedaría en Gryffindor.

Cuando me adelanté y la profesora me puso el sombrero en la cabeza y el sombrero me comenzó ha hablar. Parecía fastidiado, me dijo:

_-No puede ser! Otro Weasley… obviamente, ya sé donde te pondré- _y resonó en mi cabeza y el gran comedor_- GRYFFINDOR_

Creo que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, bueno, ese y el día en que vi a Harry en la estación de trenes. Y ahora hablando de Harry, me acordé de que a ellos no los veía. Pensé que al llegar a la mesa los vería, pero no. Me senté al lado de Colin y de Demelza, y los gemelos aparecieron para felicitarme y preguntarme por nuestro hermano, a lo que yo les respondí que no tenía idea de donde estaría.

Al finalizar la selección, me dí cuenta que:

1° En la mesa de profesores, estaba el guapísimo Gilderoy Lockhart. Fue ahí que me dí cuenta de por qué nos habían pedido, prácticamente, toda su colección de publicaciones. Él estaría este año como profesor. Me sentí agradecida por eso, alguien quería que mi año en Hogwarts fuera excelente y para eso, trajeron a alguien muy experimentado y bello.

**-jajajaja… con ese tonto dando clases?- dijo Ron a más no poder de tanto reír.**

**-Perdón, pero no sabia lo bobo que era- dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.**

2° Faltaba alguien en la mesa de los profesores. No sabía quien era la persona que faltaba por lo tanto no me preocupé, hasta que llegó alguien feo, de pelo oscuro, nariz ganchuda como la de un pájaro y estaba vestido de negro…

**-jajajaja… Snape- ahora era Hermione quien reía. Y Ron siguió sus risas**

**-me encanta como describes a las personas- dijo Ron y continuo riendose. Cuando se calmó siguieron con la lectura.**

…Habló con la profesora McGonagall y por lo que todo el colegio escuchó, ya que prácticamente grito, tenía en su despacho a Harry y Ron, porque habían chocado con un sauce y habían llegado volando en un auto. Sentí que palidecía. "El auto", pensé para mi, "el auto de papá". A mi lado, Colin gritaba de emoción y los gemelos exclamaban con decepción, ya que los habían dejado fuera de la acción. La profesora solo arrugó su seño y espero a que terminara de gritar el profesor feo.

Dumbledore hizo que todos guardaran silencio y nos incentivo a que comiéramos, lo cual sucedió pero con un gran bullicio ya que todos estaban comentado lo que pasó con Ron y Harry. Me dí cuenta que el director y la profesora salían del comedor acompañados del profesor gritón.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a entrar el director junto con los profesores, y dio con un pequeño discurso, para que todos nos fuéramos a la cama.

Percy, mi hermano prefecto perfecto, nos llevó a la sala común, y nos señalaba cada cosa, nos indicaba los cuadros y por donde debíamos caminar para llegar a la torre. Cuando llegamos estaban todos los alumnos reunidos, tal vez conversando sobre sus vacaciones o hablando de lo ocurrido, es decir, lo de Harry y Ron, estoy segurísima que todos quieren saber si es cierto lo que pasó y obviamente todos los detalles. Mi querido hermano se dispuso a charlarnos sobre donde estaban las habitaciones de los hombres y donde las de las mujeres. Fue ahí cuando llegó mi otro hermano en compañía de su amigo y todos en la sala común comenzaron a vitorearlos y felicitarlos, pero yo creo que, Harry y Ron, se dieron cuenta de que Percy los miraba de mala forma por lo que subieron de inmediato a las habitaciones, lo cual no me gustó, ya que quería preguntarle que había sucedido.

Como estaba emocionada y quería ver todo, lo que incluía ciertamente mi habitación, me despedí de Colin y subí a la habitación junto a la niña llamada Demelza, en la habitación había tres camas, por lo que supuse que nuestra otra compañera estaría abajo todavía. Nos presentamos con Demelza y le pregunté si me podía despertar mañana por la mañana, ya que estaba muy agotada y creía que podía pasar de largo y saltarme alguna clase si no lo hacía, porque en casa mamá era la que se encargada de despertarme. Me sonrió y me dijo que bueno. Me caía bien, creo que seremos grandes amigas.

**-Yo nunca había visto a Demelza hasta que se presentó en las pruebas de Quidditch- dijo Ron y Harry lo apoyo**

**-la verdad, era de bajo perfil. Yo la convencí a que fuera a ver como le iba y bueno, quedó en el equipo- contesto Ginny alegre, ella fue una de sus primeras amigas del colegio.**

**-de todos modos nunca antes la vi-**

**-Hermione la conocía, porque habían ocasiones en donde ella se quedaba conmigo y Demelza- dijo Ginny y los chicos miraron boquiabiertos a Hermione**

**-Qué? Creían que cuando me peleaba con ustedes me quedaba sola?- pregunto desafiante Hermione. Ron agachó la cabeza.**

**-la verdad, si- contestó apenado**

Cuando nos estábamos metiendo en la cama apareció nuestra compañera incógnita, se llamaba Emily, tenia la tez pálida, cabello negro y era muy simpática. Nos despedimos todas para poder dormir, aunque yo no dormí, porque me puse a charlar con Tom, parecía muy interesado en que yo he llegado a Hogwarts y me pidió que le contará todo lo sucedido, así que definitivamente no descansé. Quería que le dijera con quien viajé en el tren, si fue con Harry o no, en que casa había quedado, quienes eran mis compañeras de cuarto y un sinfín de cosas más…

**-Entrometido- murmuro Hermione**

Buenas noches, nos vemos, es decir, nos leemos ¿Cuándo? No sé, pero te escribiré y te darás cuenta que he vuelto a escribir en ti, porque sentirás la pluma deslizándose por tus hojas

Besitos y recuerdos de Ginny…

2 de septiembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

Hoy fue el segundo día de clases y quiero decirte que estuvo estupendo.

Hoy día leyendo lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, me dí cuenta que no te dije casi nada de Hogwarts y que sin quererlo estoy rompiendo mi promesa al no hacerlo así, pero no puedo hablar hoy, mañana te cuento realmente como es todo.

Besitos Ginny...

* * *

**Perdon por no escribir antes, pero no tube tiempo, mi abuelo murió y me dejó muy apenada por mucho tiempo y como que la inspiración no llegaba, pero he vueltoo, con un capitulo bien cortito y que no dice casi nada, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo se pone bueno, ya que subi este capitulo para que supieran que la historia si sigue y no la he dejado abandonada... Espero que todas las personitas que han puesto mi historia como su favorita y todos los que le pusieron alerta escriban, aunque sea para regañarme por mi desaparición.**


	10. Pasado, pisado, borrado

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera creadora**

**Perdon por la demora... ahora sin más el capitulo**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

(3 de septiembre de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Bueno aquí estoy cumpliendo mi otra promesa, se podría decir que la promesa de la promesa… Hay! No entendí lo que puse, pero bueno, ahora si seguiré, pero lo haré de forma breve ya que tengo muchas tareas, y la mayoría son de parte de McGonagall

**-Yo no sé porque le haces tantas promesas… - **

**-A que te refieres Ron?- preguntó significativamente Ginny. Con lo significativamente me refiero a que lo hizo peligrosamente**

**-Digo, siempre le haces promesas al diario como si en verdad a él le importaran… ya sabes, es un diario, no escucha.**

**-Bueno… la verdad, creo que fue por parte de mi ingenuidad. En él yo veia un amigo- Ron la continuaba mirando extraño. No le cabía en la cabeza como alguien puede hacerle promesas a algo que realmente no le importa lo que tu hagas. Para defenderse Ginny continuo- Además si tubieras un diario me comprenderías. **

Al entrar al castillo por la puerta, nos encontramos con un gran vestíbulo que estaba iluminado por miles de antorchas, antorchas que se encuentran por todo el colegio. El vestíbulo tenía una escalera, la cual obviamente nos llevaba a los pisos de arriba, también habían dos puertas, una del comedor y otra de una salita pequeña, que fue donde nos hicieron esperar antes de ser seleccionados. Bueno el gran comedor, ya dije que estaba iluminado por velas, el cielo estaba hechizado para estar igual que el exterior, hay cuatro mesas y una encima de una tarima que es la mesa de los profesores.

Ese día, mi hermano Percy nos mostró el camino más corto hacia la sala común. Para eso teníamos que cruzar por detrás de unos tapices que nos llevaban a un tipo de corredizo secreto, conocido solamente por los Gryffindor. Todo el camino hacia la sala común nos encontramos con cuadros que se movían (obviamente) y nos saludaban al pasar. También hay que subir un sinfín de escaleras.

_-Cuidado con las escaleras chicos, porque les encanta jugar. Se cambian de posición, esconden peldaños y cosas por el estilo… -_ dijo mi hermano cuando ese día subíamos.

**-recuerdo que a nosotros no nos advirtió de las escaleras- Ron estaba enojado porque su hermano no hiciera hincapié en algo tan importante como eso… las escaleras como aquellas eran peligrosas.**

**-Tienes razón… - comentó pensativa Hermione**

Ese día cuando llegamos, más o menos al tercer piso (por las cuentas que saqué y por las escaleras que subimos) apareció un hombrecito con ojos malignos y oscuros, con una boca ancha, era muy malo, en cuanto nos vio comenzó a lanzarnos agua, pero mi hermano, que es muy inteligente le gritó algo de que iría a buscar al Barón Sanguinario, y la respuesta fue inmediata, nos hizo unas burlas y se fue y el agua con él.

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Percy si nos dijo de las escaleras- Soltó Harry después de bastante rato, durante el cual estuvo recordando su primer día en el colegio- ¿Se acuerdan que Neville tropezó y callo unos tres escalones? –dijo entusiasmado Harry por saber algo que sus amigos no. Esperó a que afirmaran y continuo- pues, precisamente por eso tropezó… Percy en ese momento dijo que a las escaleras les gustaba jugar…**

**-y Neville se distrajo y metió el pie donde no debió y cayo- concluyo Hermione. Ron para ese momento ya se habia acordado del momento y comenzó a reirse- No le veo el chiste- dijo ácidamente su novia.**

**-Hermione, debes reconocer que en el momento fue muy divertido**

**-En el momento, ahora ya han pasado años**

**-por lo mismo… relájate**

**Ginny, al ver el estado de su amiga, quien por cierto estaba prácticamente hechando fuego por la nariz, continuo la lectura del diario, ante el continuo murmuro incesante de despotricamiento de la castaña.**

Bueno, el cuento es que, terminando las escaleras en no tengo idea que piso (después de tanto subir yo creo que estamos en el cielo), se llega por fin a nuestra sala común. Para poder entrar se debe decir una contraseña, mi hermano dijo que ahora era "pájaro fraile".

**-es un insufrible… tanto que hablaba de…. – se escucho a Hermione.**

Al entrar a la sala común por orificio del retrato, nos encontramos con un hermoso salón redondo, muy acogedor, con sillones y butacas en los tonos de Gryffindor los cuales son muy cómodos, ya que debíamos ocuparlos durante mucho tiempo…

**-Malfoy- nuevamente Hermione habló. Estaba roja como un tomate y con la expresión de estar aguantandose un grito.**

…Las habitaciones de los chicos están subiendo las escaleras y las de las mujeres subiendo otra. Hay una gran chimenea que nos mantiene calientes y un par de mesas para hacer las tareas.

Por lo que me he informado en Hogwarts hay 142 escaleras y la verdad creo que solo existen para confundirnos, porque hay algunas que tienen escalones falsos y la mayoría le encanta cambiar… y para colmo, recién venimos llegando y nos perdemos con más facilidad. Ayer, en nuestro primer día de clases, llegué atrasada, menos mal que el profesor Gilderoy no se dio cuenta, porque el también llegó tarde y me dio la impresión de que venía de afuera, porque su cabello venia un poco revuelto.

**-por qué habrá estado así?**

**-No se acuerdan?- habló Harry, quien últimamente había demostrado que tenia una memoria intachable- ese día Gilderoy quería hablar conmigo y fue hasta los invernaderos para hacerlo**

**-SI!, la profesora Sprout estaba enfadadísima…. Se notaba que todos los profesores estaban furiosos con su presencia- comentó Ron**

**-Todo el mundo se daba cuenta que su presencia era fastidiosa… bueno, todos menos él- dijo Ginny. Hermione seguía enojada y hablaba cosas que nadie entendía.**

Hablando de ayer, a mi hermano le llegó un vociferador de parte de mi madre, gritándole y regañándolo por la desaparición del auto y blablabla… eso significó mucha vergüenza para Ron, ya que todo el mundo lo miraba y se puso colorado como tomate.

**-JA! Se lo tenian merecido- esa fue Hermione, quien luego de ese leve comentario, siguió enojada. Los demas se miraron entre sí, preguntandose con la mirada que bicho le habia picado a su amiga**

Bueno ahora me voy, le dije a Tom que hablaría con él después de clases y todavía no lo hago. Es tan tierno conmigo, ahora él me ayudara ha hacer algunas tareas con lo que él sabe, es muy inteligente, es como mi biblioteca personal.

**-ya basta Hermione! Que es lo que tanto te molesta?- preguntó artado Ron. Quien no se enojaría si llevaba toda la lectura enfada y diciendo cosas que a parecer mío, ni ella entendía.**

**-No es obvio? Me molesta que se rían de Neville! Tanto se jactaban que Malfoy era un tonto y estupido por molestarlo y ahora ustedes mismo se ríen de él… **

**-Por favor, Hermione… ni siquiera a Neville le molesta que nos riamos de él- comentó Ginny quitandole importancia**

**-Si, sabes que desde la guerra a él no le importan ese tipo de pequeñeces, está todo un Adonis- continuo Harry y su novia lo miro expectante**

**-Harry te encuentras bien?**

**-Si, por qué?**

**-Acabas de decir que encuentras lindo a Neville- casi gritó Ginny. Harry enrojeció**

**-QUE?-gritaron ahora todos juntos. Por lo visto a Hermione se le había pasado el enojo…**

**-Pues yo solo quería decir que está muy cambiado desde el fin de la guerra- dijo ahora más tranquilo y más entendiblemente Harry. **

**-Menos mal, yo ya pensaba que me estabas cambiando por Neville- comentó Ginny divertida y coqueta. Luego lo beso tiernamente y lo abrazo por el cuello. Harry le habló a el odio**

**-Igual es guapo- Ginny le golpeo el brazo en forma juguetona**

**-Harry, tonto!- estallaron en risa los dos en mutua complicidad**

Besitos, Ginny

(6 de septiembre de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Hoy me pasó algo muy raro, encontré plumas de gallina en mi tunica, hasta donde recuerdo yo fui a dar un paseo a los jardines y ahora me veo toda cochina.

Al principio hablaba con Tom y de la nada me dieron las ganas de salir, por eso fui a dar el paseo

Recuerdo que Hagrid me preguntó que hacia por allí, pero no supe que responder, solo que estaba observando el paisaje, creo que no se tragó ni una palabra. A partir de eso, todo se vuelve borroso y luego me encuentro con las plumas en mi ropa. Fue raro.

Besitos, Ginny

**-se acuerdan que Hagrid nos contó que vio a Ginny por alla?- dijo Hermione completamente distraida. Definitivamente se le habia pasado el enojo por completo.**

**-Si, fue ese dia que embrujaste a Malfoy y te llevamos a su cabaña**

**-cariño siempre tube una duda… en ese entonces tu ya gustabas de mi?-preguntó nuevamente Hermione dirigiendose a su novia.**

**-Yo creo que si… no recuerdo, pero te encontraba una chica muy especial… -las palabras lo confirmaban. Ron en ese entonces estaba enamorado de la mujer con la que queria compartir su vida.**

(31 de octubre de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Hoy acabo de suceder un crimen horrible, alguien petrificó a un gato, más específicamente a la gata de Filch, y escribieron un horroroso mensaje en la pared:

_"La cámara secreta ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del heredero"._

En realidad, no sé que significa, pero es de terror… y lo que me da más miedo es el hecho de que no recuerdo que hice antes de ver esa escena, no me acuerdo donde estaba ni con quien. Creo que quizás todo esto que sucedió me pudo haber borrado la memoria temporalmente. Si. Eso parece lógico. El terror borró algún episodio de mi memoria, de seguro estaba con Colin, aunque hace mucho que no hablo con él, ya que paso la mayoría del tiempo con Tom. Tom. Ahí está mi respuesta, el seguro que sabrá lo que me pasó...

Bueno, adios. Besitos, Ginny

(9 de noviembre de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Ayer jugó Gryffindor, ganó y Harry resultó herido. Lo debieron llevar a la enfermería. Me dio pena verlo así con el brazo. Una parte de mi quería ir a verlo a la enfermería, pero por otro lado no me sentía bien como para ir a verlo. He pasado todos estos días con susto, es como si sintiera que hay alguien más dentro de mí que muchas veces ensucia mis pensamientos. Además ha vuelto a aparecer alguien petrificado, mientras dormíamos sucedió. Esta vez fue Colin y nuevamente tengo un lapso en el que no recuerdo nada. Quizás tengo un don y cada vez que pierdo la memoria sucede algo por el estilo. Sea como sea, esto me da mucho susto. No quiero seguir así. He estado aguantándome las ganas de llorar todos los días y en las noches se me ha soltado una que otra lagrima, yo no soy así.

**-Sufrí tanto cuando descubrí que yo era la que hacia esas cosas…**

**-pensé que te habías enterado el mismo día que te llevaron a la cámara- Harry estaba preocupado, ya que ella nunca le habia comentado tan abiertamente ese suceso. **

**-Creo que siempre supe que era yo, solo que intentaba ocultarlo con mis supuestos lapsos de perdida de memoria… no queria que me echarán del colegio y si no lo admitia en voz alta ni dejaba evidencia alguna de eso, talves nadie se daría cuenta de que yo era un monstruo…- a Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero no lloro, después de todo no tenia motivos para hacerlo. Voldemort estaba muerto y era completamente feliz junto a Harry.**

**-Tranquila Ginny, nunca has sido semejante cosa- le dijo su cuñada mientras su novio la abrazaba.**

**-Aunque quiero que les quede claro, al principio yo no sabia que Tom era el que me manipulaba…**

**-Tranquila Ginny, nadie cree que sea asi- la tranquilizó Ron, y eso ayudó mucho, porque las palabras de su hermano mayor siempre fueron un golpe de aliento.**

**Al fin y al cabo la lectura de este diario, se estaba convirtiendo en un terapia psicológica**

Echaré de menos a Colin, aunque hace mucho que no hablamos, a pesar de que nos sentábamos juntos… Además, Tom, me dice que no me preocupe que él no importa porque no es sangre pura. Lo reté y le dije que no me gustaba que dijera eso, creo que él es medio raro, pero es adictivo hablar con él, ya que siempre me comprende.

Ginny.

(13 de noviembre de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Hoy día, iba camino a la enfermería a ver a Colin y de la nada aparecí en la torre de astronomía, pero de eso había pasado un montón de tiempo, porque cuando iba a la enfermería era la hora de almuerzo y ahora es la hora de cenar. Aunque hoy no apareció nadie petrificado como sucede siempre que pierdo la memoria.

**-Que te pasó ahí?**

**-no tengo idea… constantemente desaparecía de donde estaba- dijo simplemente Ginny, aunque un poco cabizbaja - yo decia para mi, que habia aprendido a desaparecerme involuntariamente y así justificaba el hecho de que me encontraba en otro lugar**

Le he comentado todas estas cosas a Tom, pero no me dice que puedo hacer.

No entiendo que sucede…

Ginny

(20 de diciembre de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Ha sucedido de nuevo. Ocurrió lo mismo que las demás veces, mi mente se ha borrado y apareció alguien petrificado, es un niño de Hufflepuff y Nick casi Decapitado también resultó dañado, pero de forma muy rara. No sé que me ocurre.

Ginny.

(21 de diciembre de 1992)

Querido Diario:

Me quedaré en el colegio para Navidad, no quiero que mis padres vean en el estado que estoy. Además irán a ver a Bill, lo extraño, pero estoy hecha un asco. No sé que me sucede. Parece que cada vez que hablo con Tom, voy estando peor. Es adictivo y creo que, que, que, no sé, tal vez me vuelva loca, pero no puedo evitarlo, él me entiende. Aunque hay cosas que no me gustan de él, pero nadie es perfecto.

Ginny.

(8 de enero de 1993)

Querido Diario:

¡SE HA ACABADO!

**-QUE?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, ósea todos menos Ginny, quienes hasta el momento habían estado escuchando atentamente cada palabra de Ginny quien era la que leia.**

**-Si… no se lo vian venir?**

**-No, es que el tiempo pasó demasiado rapido**

**-fue porque en ese año, yo no escribí casi nada en este diario… todas mis cosas se las contaba a Riddle- terminó con desden Ginny.**

Me aburrí de que Tom dominara mi vida. Lo fui a tirar al baño, al del segundo piso.

Te preguntarás por qué hice eso y la verdad es que no sé, fueron muchas cosas que se acumularon y me hartaron. Se burlaba de los hijos de Muggles, al principio no le hacia caso pero luego me di cuenta de que era muy cruel.

Por otro lado, siempre me decía cosas de Harry, porque claro yo le hablaba de él y él decía que era tonto porque se había quebrado el brazo.

También, siempre me decía que hacer y muchas veces cuando perdía la memoria estaba hablando con él, así que creo que el puede que haya hecho algo. Estaba asustada.

La cosa no fue fácil de hacer, ya que, como sabes era adictivo y no podía dejar de hablar con él, pero tomé la decisión mientras cenaba. Miré a todos los afectados, ya sea que hayan perdido un amigo o hermano (aunque se que no murieron) y me dije que la cosa no podía seguir así, estaba casi segura que los ataques eran por mi culpa ya que era mucha la coincidencia que siempre cuando perdía la memoria apareciera alguien dañado. No sabia que hacer con el poder del diario, me aterré y simplemente lo boté. Ahora no sé lo que sucederá con él, pero no me importa.

**-Pero ahí dijiste que estabas casi segura- dijo Ron inseguro y confundido por las palabras que habia dicho su hermana- no se suponia que tu sabias?**

**-Si, sabia. Por algo lo boté, simplemente que ponia esas excusas para engañarme**

Besitos, Ginny.

(10 de enero de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Creo que he vuelto a ser como antes, me refiero a que por lo menos he sociabilizado un poco más, porque antes estaba todo el día con Tom.

Siento que de apoco voy siendo dueña de mi misma, pero muy lentamente, ya que todavía creo escuchar una voz o algo que ensucia mi forma de pensar, pero soy fuerte y estoy luchando contra eso.

Un dato curioso: Gilderoy apesta, cada clase que paso con él, la paso peor, creo que recién lo estoy conociendo de verdad y esa faceta de "Yo soy el señor del Universo" me carga. Debería aprender un poco de humildad.

**-Cómo es que te diste cuenta?**

**-eeeem… no sé, estaba más despierta y me fijaba en cosas que no me habia dado cuenta antes.**

**-ojala a Hermione se hubiese dado cuenta del fraude que era ese tonto- comentó Ron divertido, luego de eso sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo**

**-Ron! Ese fue solo un error en mi vida y no me lo recuerdes, que me da vergüenza mi bajeza!- espero a que alguien replicara y dijera que no habia sido un error, que esas cosas simplemente pasaban, pero no recibio ningun comentario**

**-Es verdad caiste bien bajo esa vez- nuevamente comentó Ron y esta vez se gano un golpe mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro… eso y el enojo de su novia. Para arreglar el problema en el que se habia metido le regalo un par de caricias y todo solucionado**

Besitos, Ginny.

(23 de enero de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Solo he vuelto a tomar el diario para que no pienses que no me acuerdo de ti, pero no tengo nada que contarte…. OH! si! Ahora que me acuerdo le he escrito a mi madre, desde el año pasado que no le escribía, más o menos, en noviembre fue la ultima vez que le escribí, aunque ella no dejó ningún día para descansar de mandarme cartas, siempre era acechada por un montón de lechuzas que me traían la correspondencia, pero a mi simplemente me gustaba ignorarla, creo que fue mi pasado oscuro.

Le mandé una carta pidiéndole perdón por no haber escrito en todo ese tiempo, aunque para hacer eso tuve que leer todas esas que había dejado apolillándose en un rincón de mi mesita de noche. Le dije cuanto la amaba y que no se preocupara por mi, que Percy exageraba al hablar, ya que mi querido hermano le dijo que yo andaba media enferma. Lo desmentí por supuesto. Espero que siga todo como antes. También le di las gracias por el regalo, el cual no me tomó por sorpresa, ya que era el típico sweater Weasley.

Tengo en total 150 cartas y 50 de ellas las tenía sin responder, así que con esa carta quise suplir todas las que, debido a mi locura, no mandé.

**-Me imagino a tu madre… debio haber estado como loca esos días que no le escribiste-le dijo Harry a su novia, quien después de tanto años llendo y viniendo en la casa de los Weasley conocía a la perfeccion las reacciones de su suegra.**

**-si. Ni te imaginas… a Percy le escribia a diario preguntandole por mi- se reia Ginny**

**-pobre de mamá. Sufrio tanto con nuestra partida, ya la veo sufriendo porque tu no le escribias… después de todo eras su bebe- le sacaba en cara Ron**

**-bueno, que querias que hiciera? Que le mandara un carta diciendole: "mamá te quiero mucho, por aca ha estado todo bien.. y Oh! lo olvidaba un diario me poseyó y petrifique a mucha gente, pero no te preocupes, saludos a papá"? No suena muy normal **

**-está bien, no te enojes… si entiendo.- era mejor no seguir discutiendo con Ginny, ya que todos conocían su temperamento.**

Besitos, Ginny.

(10 de febrero de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Se acerca San Valentín y le quiero regalar algo a Harry, he estado pensado y el mejor regalo sería obsequiarle el poema que le hice, pero le sacaré algunas partes, ya que, igual está muy largo. Por lo tanto solo dirá, lo siguiente:

_Tiene los ojos como un sapo en escabeche,_

_Tiene el pelo oscuro como un pizarrón cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío porque es Glorioso_

_El héroe que venció al hechicero tenebroso._

Así no se aburre cuando lo lea. ¡Que nervios! Espero que le guste.

Besitos, Ginny

(14 de febrero de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Hoy es el día de San Valentín… así que ¡FELIZ DÍA! Iré a entregarle el poema a Harry antes de que empecemos las clases… no sé de donde sacaré fuerzas, pero…. Deséame suerte

EN LA TARDE…

Debo decir que hoy fue un día de lo peor. Me levanté con las esperanzas de que por fin todo cambiara, pero me equivoque.

Al bajar y entrar al Comedor me di cuenta que Harry todavía no había llegado, fue entonces cuando me percaté de la decoración del lugar, todo rosa y supuse que era por el día. Gilderoy andaba paseando por nuestra mesa preguntando si queríamos entregar un saludo a alguien, yo lo llamé y me puse colorada, primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, y me daba un poco de asco, además que como le iba a entregar algo muy personal como lo era el poema para Harry, me dio una vergüenza tremenda.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre anda.

**-que sonrisa?- preguntó Hermione**

**-Oh! ya sabes-Ginny aclaró su garganta e hizo que su vos fuera grave. Se paró de un salto y comenzó a caminar con las piernas un poco abiertas e imitando exageradamente la forma en que caminan los machos- esa que decia: "Hola soy un estupido, pero soy muy lindo para que lo notes"**

**Todos se rieron hasta casi sentir que las costillas se le partieron… esa era la Ginny que ellos conocían, la chistosa y alegre, no la que habia demostrado ser durante los ultimos momentos, esa que estaba triste por algo que habia pasado hace mucho tiempo. Definitivamente Ginny con esta lectura estaba dejando su pasado atrás. Como la gente dice: PASADO, PISADO, APLASTADO, QUEMADO, EXILIADO, DETONADO, ANIQUILADO, EVAPORADO, MUTILADO, BORRADO.**

El desayuno transcurrió normal y hasta el momento todo estaba bien. Luego cuando ya llevamos varias clases, me dirigía al aula de transformaciones y por coincidencia me tope con Harry. Vi mi mundo caer. Un gnomo extremadamente feo le intentaba entregar mi poema y el pedía que se lo pasara en otro lado, con todo el jaleo Harry termino en el suelo aplastado por una fea imitación de cupido y sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo.

Fue ahí cuando todo empeoro más de la cuenta.

Mi diario. Digo Tom, estaba tirado en el suelo… palidecí…

Harry quizás leyó mis pensamientos, estoy segura, y si no los leyó Tom se los contó… es obvio. Tom está enojado conmigo porque lo abandoné…

La cosa pinta así… mis miedos e inseguridades volvieron tan solo con la visión de Tom.

Lo peor de todo fue que Malfoy, quien por las casualidades de la vida y la mala suerte que me da el destino, apareció justo en ese momento y vio tambien a Tom y se burló de Harry.

Mi vida está hecha un desastre. Después de tanto tiempo y después de tanto pensar, tenia claro que no debia volver a hablar con él, porque mi vida ya era normal, pero ahora… ahora no sé que haré.

Ginny.

(24 de Marzo de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Mi vida ya no es vida… vivo pensando en que Harry tiene a Tom y a esta altura debe conocer todo lo que he dicho de él.

(10 de Abril de 1993)

Querido Diario:

He entrado hoy en la pieza de los chicos de segundo año y le he robado el diario a Harry. No me podia permitir vivir con el tormento de si el vio mis pensamientos o no. Bueno de paso le deje un gran desorden en su pieza, ya que para poder encontrar a Tom tube que dar vuelta todo. Casi pierdo la esperanza, pensando que tal vez Harry llevaba el diario con él, pero finalmente cuando ya habia vaciado todo el baul, encontré en una esquina casi escondido una cosa negra que a simple vista era igual que Tom, asi que con toda confianza lo tomé y me fui.

Todo esto lo hice, cuando sabia que Harry estaba entrenando y todos los chicos hacian sus tareas en la sala común.

Quiero aclarar que solo lo tomaré, pero no escribiré nada en él… NUNCA MÁS

Ginny.

(11 de abril de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Me enteré que Harry se enojo un montón por la desaparición del diario. Me da pena que esté asi por mi culpa pero tenia que hacerlo.

Besitos, Ginny.

(30 de Abril de 1993)

Querido Diario:

He querido desarme del maldito diario de Tom, pero no he podido. Hoy en la tarde me dirigi a una sala que yo sabia que estaba vacía y lo iba abandonar allí ya que suponia que nadie entraria ahí a estudiar, hasta que sentí un ruido extraño, algo parecido a una succión y entré a ver que ocurría y me di cuenta que era la cabeza pelirroja de mi hermano Percy devorando a la cabeza azabache de una chica. Quedé totalmente sorprendida y olvidé completamente lo que había ido a hacer.

Mi hermano me miró tal fuera yo un fantasma, nos quedamos así un rato hasta que salí corriendo. Sé que el me siguió porque llego a la sala común un poco después que yo y muy agitado. Intentaba explicarme que lo que yo veia no era lo que yo pensaba, que simplemente estaba "estudiando" con una amiga y que de un modo extraño chocaron con sus cabezas.

Le dije que yo no era tonta y sabia perfectamente lo que vi, además no tenia porque excusarse, después de todo es hombre y los hombres normalmente se besan con las chicas. Aunque si tengo la posibilidad de contarselo a alguien, lo haré…

Besitos, Ginny.

(14 de Mayo de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Hoy había partido de Quiddicht, pero lo suspendieron porque hubo otro ataque. Esta vez fue la amiga de los chicos Hermione y la chica con la que se besaba mi hermano.

Creo que fui yo… nadie me lo quita de la cabeza.

Tengo cargo de conciencia, porque me tenté hoy en la mañana y quise abrir el diario. Quería ver si podía ver lo que había escrito Harry. De algún modo sentía que tenia que abrirlo. Hace mucho tiempo, que Tom aparecía en mis sueños diciéndome que hablara con él y está mañana lo hice, pero todo se complico, cuando "desperté" de mi ensoñación supe que Hermione había sido atacada y esta vez nadie me quitará de la cabeza que fui yo.

Bueno, además de Hermione, la niña besadora de mi hermano también resultó afectada.

¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!

**Durante este relato todos han estado especialmente callados. Hermione abrazó a su cuñada por la espalda… sabia que esa petrificación fue la que más le dolio por el hecho de que ella luego se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Harry le tomó una mano y Ron la otra.**

(23 de Junio de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Solo quiero decirte que… Soy una mujer Libre! Bueno quizás no mujer, pero… Soy una NIÑA libre!

Ahora no puedo hablar y darte muchas explicaciones, si te puedo decir que Tom ya no existe y no me molestara más. Estoy en la enfermeria, es de madrugada, mi madre y padre están en la oficina con Dumbledore y estoy un poco traumada. Los motivos te los diré luego u otro día… necesito descansar y borrar de mi mente a Tom para siempre.

La enfermera me dará un poción para dormir sin soñar… asi que, hasta luego

Besitos, la niña liberada, Ginny.

**Simplemente permanecían en silencio… en silencio que decía mucho más que mil palabras. Palabras anonimas y silenciosas de apoyo y tranquilidad**

**

* * *

**

_Soy un desastre, lo sé, pero este capitulo lo tenia hecho hace mucho y no lo habia subido porque el tiempo simplemente se me ha hecho estrecho. No sé si alguien de Chile lee por aca, pero a mi opinion Tercero Medio es uno de los cursos más dificiles y atareados y justamente ahi es donde voy. Los profesores no se apiadan porque uno este muy lleno de pruebas, es más como que lo hacen con más ganas cuando se dan cuenta que estamos estresados... pero en fin. _

_Sé que el capitulo en sí, no es muy bueno, pero mi mente está muy ocupada estudiando como funcionan el sistema nervioso central, ecuaciones de segundo grado, que mierda (y perdon por la palabra) son las cosas que me pasan en fisica y que onda pasó en el antiguo mundo con las civilizaciones de Roma y Grecia. _

_Por otro lado, muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyaron y mandaron saludos y fuerzas por la muerte de mi abuelo... saber que hay gente que no te conoce personalmente y te ayuda, es gratificante (: En serio muchas gracias..._

_Y quiero pedirles un favor, que a pesar de que este capitulo esté bien mediocre, dejenme su saludito y comentario, plis, no me critiquen que lo hice con esfuerzo y mi tiempo de estudiante... su ayuda con tan solo apretar el botoncito de abajo o1 ^^ _

_Los Quiero Gente (: ^^ _


	11. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que en el habitan, le pertenecen a su verdadera creadora, la señora grandiosa J.K**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

(27 de Junio de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Como te dije he sido liberada de por vida de ese maldito, insensible y controlador de Riddle. Los detalles no los recuerdo bien, porque estuve inconciente la mayor parte del tiempo en el que sucedió la acción.

Recuerdo que el día 23 en la mañana quería hablar con los chicos, con Ron y con Harry, me confesaría diría que era yo la que estaba provocando los ataques pero que no era mi intención hacerlo. Sabía que me entenderían y harían algo para ayudarme… Entonces me levanté en la mañana con mucha decisión, me vestí y abrí a Tom le dije que desde ese día no me vería nunca más, lo sacaría de mi vida para siempre. Bajé a desayunar, sola ya que mi amigo Colin estaba en la enfermería todavía por la petrificación y Demelza y Emily no me hablaban, porque simplemente yo parecía zombie y nunca cruce palabras con ellas, aparte que las de principio del año, cuando nos presentamos y les pedí que me despertaran al otro día.

Al llegar abajo y entrar al gran comedor, busqué con la mirada los ojos verdes de Harry y los encontré. Se veía cansancio y preocupación en ellos. Me acerqué y si me preguntas de donde saqué fuerzas…

**-De donde sacaste fuerzas?- Preguntó Ron**

… Debo decir que ni siquiera sé de donde las saqué. Estaba segura que si miraba a Harry en mi confesión me pondría roja, tartamudearía y terminaría yéndome antes de decir lo que debía decir. Así que opté por mirar la mayoría del tiempo a mi hermano, lo cual tampoco ayudaba, ya que me avergonzaba de mis actos.

**Harry le agarraba la mano con fuerza, dandole asi tod su apoyo.**

Comencé a hablar y Harry me miraba con interés… les dije que tenia algo que contarles y Ron me insistía en que me apurara en hablar…

**-Que novedad- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- tu y tu gran tacto. Nuevamente reitero que Ron tiene un nivel sentimental inexistente…**

**-Hey! Que se supone que me deberías apoyar- puso cara de perrito abandonado- soy tu novio- cosa que generó la risa de todos y la ternura descontrolada de Hermione, quien se lanzó en los brazos de su novio.**

…Si tan solo supiera lo que era estar en mi situación. Me hablaba y me hablaba, me urgía en que soltara luego lo que tenía por decir, pero simplemente no podía, hasta que Harry me preguntó si tenía algo que ver con la cámara Secreta. Era como si me facilitara las cosas. Suspiré dispuesta, en ese momento, a hablar. Pero, no todo es tan fácil…

Llegó Percy.

Me echó del lugar. Estoy segura que pensó que yo les contaría a los chicos acerca de su aventura como novio de la chica de la petrificación. Pero no. Estúpido Percy, una vez más era él y sus estúpidas acciones.

**-Recuerdo ese día. Me desesperé mucho porque Percy interrumpio esa conversación- les dijo como un secreto Harry a sus amigos y novia.**

**-creo que si el no hubiese llegado justo ahí, Ginny no tendría porque haber ido a parar a la camara de los secretos. Ella nos contaba la verdad y nosotros ibamos con Dumbledore a informarle sobre el diario y fin del asunto-comentó Ron con un poco de enojo, le molestaba todavía el suceso de que el no haya podido hacer mucho en su rescate.**

**-Si, pero a pesar de todo, no es el momento de culpar a nadie. Las cosas que pasaron, ya pasaron- dijo Ginny.**

Luego de eso todo está confuso y nublado en mi mente. Recuerdo vagamente que subí a mi pieza a buscar el diario, pensaba deshacerme nuevamente de él, pero esta vez seria en serio. Me fui al baño de Myrtle y cuando estaba por lanzar el diario, Tom (al menos eso creí yo) se materializó delante mío y desde ahí todo es negro.

Pudo haber pasado una semana, meses, años y yo no me hubiese dado cuenta. Después de todo, según me contaron, estuve al borde de la muerte e inconciente durante horas. Si no hubiese sido por Harry y Ron, yo no estaría aquí escribiendo.

Desperté y Harry estaba a mi lado. Fue ahí que descubrí que Harry no era solo una obsesión, no era una simple cara bonita, con unos lindos ojos verdes, con una linda sonrisa, con una cicatriz un tanto extraña y esa sonrisa y mirada melancólica. No, él era mucho más que eso, a pesar de no conocerlo a fondo, logré ver su alma, su verdadero yo y aun teniendo una corta edad de once años, me enamoré profundamente de él, de esa mirada pura y triste, de su valiente forma de ser, de su siempre disposición a ayudar a los demás y de muchas otras cosas invisibles y difíciles descubrir. Después de todo, como dice mi madre, "lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"

**-Esa frase es del principito- gritó Hermione asustando a todos. Ginny y Ron pusieron cara de no saber que de hablaba, asi que explicó- verán, dentro de los cuentos muggles, hay uno que se llama El Principito y en una parte del libro menciona esa frase "lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"**

**-Quizas de donde la escuchó mamá-dijo más para si misma Ginny **

**-Talvez mamá salio con alguien muggle cuando joven y ahí se la dijo**

**-Ron!- dijo exasperada Hermione**

**-Que? Esta vez no he dicho nada malo! Es normal que tenga novios. O que haya tenido novios, porque ahora está casada.**

**-Yo creo que el cuento va más por el lado del señor Weasley. Ya saben como es él cuando se trata de cosas muggles. Talvez la leyó alguna vez y se la comentó a tu mamá- intervino Harry dando por terminada la conversación, porque sabia que si seguían sus dos mejores amigos terminarían convirtiendo en cuarto de Ginny en una cancha para una batalla campal.**

La cosa es que, me desperté nuevamente y lloré… lloré como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Me daba vergüenza que Harry me viera en ese estado, pero era algo superior a mi. Me entendió a la perfección cuando yo le decía que Riddle me obligaba a hacer todas las cosas que hice. Me dio ánimo y aliento, todo sin decirme palabra. Solo con su presencia…

**-Para eso estoy amor- murmuró con ternura Harry en oído de su novia.**

…Me guió a donde estaba Ron y el profesor Gilderoy, quien sorprendentemente se veía más tonto y bobo de lo habitual, al parecer perdió la memoria. Para ponerle la guinda a la torta, un ave media rara nos sacó volando de las entrañas de la tierra y al salir al baño de las chicas nos encontramos con Myrtle, quien al parecer le gusta Harry. Ron hizo un chiste de mal gusto sobre eso… dijo "¡Harry, creo que le gusta a Myrtle!¡Ginny, tienes una rival!" La verdad es que en el momento solo lo escuché, pero no le presté atención, debido a que iba ensimismada y muy empecinada en seguir llorando.

**-Y cha chan! Nuevamente tenemos el toque de Ronald Weasley, sutil y dulce como una pared- Hermione se había parado y hacia gestos de animadora. Se rieron, pues sabían que lo hacia para animar un poco el ambiente de pesadumbre que había creado el relato de Ginny.**

Al cabo de un rato, el cual no tengo idea cuanto fue, llegamos al despacho de McGonagall. ¿Cómo llegamos ahí? no tengo idea. No se si fue imaginación mía, pero creo que el ave nos llevó hasta allá. Al entrar nos encontramos con mis padres, quienes al verme, saltaron encima mío y me abrazaron y besaron como si de ello dependiera su vida. Luego hicieron lo mismo con mi hermano y Harry.

Solo quería salir de ahí, pero no. Me tenían ahí, mientras Harry relataba todos los sucesos de este… como decirlo? Hecho. Temblaba. Veía a Tom en todos lados y para mi desgracia lo recordé más aun, cuando Harry le pasó el diario a Dumbledore. Él explicó que Voldemort antes se llamaba Tom Riddle y mi padre se alteró al saber que yo escribía en él. Dumbledore me dio consuelo, diciéndome que Voldemort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios.

**-Lo mismo que me dijiste tu- repuso con ternura Ginny. lo miraba con ojos de admiración debido a la coincidencia de pensamientos entre su novio y el genio más genio de las historia. **

Me mandaron a la enfermería en donde pude ver que los chicos petrificados volvían a la vida. Pero luego dormí.

Desperté y me enteré de que me perdí un gran banquete. A pesar de eso, gané mucho más. Ese mismo día, Colin fue a hablar conmigo. Él había sido uno de los primeros petrificados, por lo tanto no vio mi actitud taciturna que tuve los últimos meses, me preguntó si yo también había sido petrificada porque me encontraba en la enfermería, si me había pasado algo, palidecí y le conté toda la historia.

Listo.

Estaba preparada para que se alejara de mi y me odiara de por vida, pero no ocurrió. Me sonrió y me dijo que todo estaría bien. Que le preocupaba más yo, que su propia experiencia traumática, porque después de todo, yo fui la poseída, el solo estuvo unos meses petrificado. Por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo, quitándole importancia. Aun así todavía tenia que hablar con Hermione y la novia de mi hermano. No podría vivir si no les contaba la verdad a ellas. Al otro chico ni lo ubicaba, así que me daba lo mismo.

Ambas me comprendieron y Hermione la encontré mucho más simpática que lo que pensé todo el año. Fue muy comprensiva y me abrazó para que yo no llorara al rememorar a Tom. Creo que nuevamente encontré una amiga.

**-obvio amiga, siempre estaré para ti.**

Por lo menos dejé las cosas en claro. Aunque todavía por las noches aparece Tom en mis sueños hablándome, susurrándome cosas. Pero como una luz veo los ojos de Harry y su intensidad disminuyen la presencia de Voldemort hasta desaparecerlo.

Bueno, no sé que más contarte. En tres días más nos vamos a nuestras casas a descansar.

Adiós. Te quiero Diario… Ginny

(30 de Junio de 1993)

Querido Diario:

Estoy revisando por última vez el contenido de mi baúl debido a que en una hora más nos vamos al tren. Estoy en la habitación con las chicas, Emily y Demelza, a las cuales les pedí perdón por cualquier hecho que haya realizado sin tener conciencia sobre mis actos. Comprendieron mi situación y alegremente me abrasaron, dándome una bienvenida… dijeron que por fin tenían de vuelta a la Ginny alegre que les pidió que la despertara a principio de año. Me sentí tranquila.

En fin, creo que es hora de cambiar de una pura vez todos los episodios malos, no digo borrarlo, porque gracias a eso aprendí una gran lección.

**-Correcto. Creo que de lo poco que he vivido he aprendido que siempre puedes sacar algo bueno de las experiencias, aun de las malas, ya que te sirven para madurar, crecer, cambiar. Nunca debemos arrepentirnos- le dijo Harry finalizando con un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.**

Cambié de página y estoy comenzando a vivir y escribir mi presente… Ya sigo por un futuro mejor. Un futuro sin Voldemort. Un futuro sin maldad ni odio. Un futuro de amor.

Los gemelos me gritan desde abajo que baje a verlos, que nos iremos todos juntos en el tren…

Así que adiós…

Besitos, Ginny.

**GRRRRRRRR. silencio... ese fue el sonido del estomago de Ron. Y cuando sonaba el estomago de Ron solo significaba una cosa... COMIDA! Por lo tanto los chicos decidieron bajar a comer un poco a la cocina, donde se encontraba la señora Weasley.**

**-¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? supongo que ningun plan para escaparse nuevamente.**

**-No se preocupe por eso señora Weasley, esas cosas las dejamos hace mucho tiempo. **

**-Ahora... mi... hambre... tener- Comentó taciturno Ron, al tiempo que su estomago crujía. Hermione se llevó una galleta a la boca **

**-valla Hermione con el genio que tendras que lidiar cuando se casen- dijo con su qué la madre de los pelirrojos, levantándose a preparar unas tostadas.**

**Al instante dos chicos completamente rojos tosian a más no poder, una porque se atoró con su galleta y otro porque la saliva al parecer se habia vuelto demasiado espesa para tragarla. **

**-Y ni hablar de ti Harry, porque Ginny es de temer- agregó nuevamente Molly. Se repitió la misma situación anterior. Al parecer se divertía con la situación de ponerlos en vergüenza y situaciones incomodas. O más bien, aunque ellos no lo notara, los ayudaba a que dieran el siguiente paso**

* * *

Hola Hola Hola! QUE TAL? Espero que bien. Tengo tantas cosas que decir...

1° Hoy fui al cine a ver HP7.. estoy sin habla

2° Estoy loca con mi vida escolar!

3° miles de disculpas por no subir ningun capitulo por meses, pero mi vida es atareada.

4° a toda la gente que me tiene entre sus historia favoritas o le han puesto un alerta a esta historia, les doy un millon de gracias por eso y ahora los invito a dejar su comentario... Vamos no es tan dificil, solo debes apretar el botoncito y escribir.

5° sé que el capitulo es corto, pero esto lo tenia guardado desde hace tiempo y si no lo subía ahora no lo subia nunca, porque he tenido millones de problemas con internet y justo ahora tengo internet "prestado" Muajajjaj pero bueno.

No tengo nada más que decir, solo que muchas gracias por el apoyo de las personas que (reitero) me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas... BESITOS

Lady Potter.


	12. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte

Bueno, antes de que comience el capitulo quiero recordar, que ningun personaje es mio solo los manipulo para manejarlos a mi antojo en esta historia.

* * *

**-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Ginny a todo pulmón**

**-¿Que sucede Ginny? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?**

**-Mamá, no te hagas la tonta… como se te ocurre decir esas cosas?- le decía Ginny enojada a su madre por el sutil comentario sobre un supuesto casamiento.**

**-Ay! Sería de lo más normal que ustedes se casaran. Llevan años juntos, no le veo nada de malo. Incluso no me sorprendería si ustedes me dijeran que ya han tenido relaciones- en ese punto, todos los chicos comenzaron un festival de tos… se habían atorado con las tostadas que esmeradamente la señora Weasley había preparado. **

**La cocina comenzó a incrementar su calor, por el color rojo de las caras de los chicos. Molly hubiese dado lo que fuese por haber tenido una cámara en esos momentos para guardar ese día.**

**-¿Que sucede chicos? ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Estaban muy calientes las tostadas que se quedaron de repente callados?- Definitivamente, en el momento de hacerse pasar por inocente, a Molly le salía a la perfección- Y bueno cuéntenme,¿ que han estado haciendo arriba?**

**Hermione, que en ese momento era la más compuesta (Harry aun no recuperaba el habla, Ron se estaba debatiendo entre echarse a reir por los nervios o salir huyendo y Ginny se quedó totalmente roja y quieta pensando cual sería la mejor manera de cortarle la lengua a su mamá por hablar tantas estupideces) le dirigió la palabra a su suegra**

**-Leíamos el diario de Ginny, de cuando era pequeña**

**-¿Enserio?- dijo con ilusión y una carita iluminada por la alegría- ¿el diario que te regalamos con tu padre? aun lo tienes? – Ginny solo asentía- ¿puedo leerlo con ustedes?- preguntó con entusiasmo.**

**Ginny podía estar muy enojada con su madre por los comentarios realizados, pero sin embargo, al verla tan entusiasmada y alegre le dijo que sí. Parecía una niña pequeña. Subió casi corriendo por las escaleras a la habitación de la pelirroja menor y tomó el libro. Bajó con una sonrisa y el diario en alto.**

**-¡LO TENGO!**

**-Si, mamá lo tienes. Ahora si quieres comienzas a leer para todos, pero continua en donde nosotros quedamos- Ginny ahora ya se había recuperado de su enojo fugaz con su madre y le indicó donde debía leer, así ellos aprovecharían de comer y escuchar las palabras de Ginny.**

1 de Julio de 1993

Querido diario:

He comenzado a vivir una nueva vida. Una vida en donde el sol brilla cada vez más, una vida donde el amor es mi pilar fundamental y en donde cada vez, veo más el apoyo de la gente que me quiere. Creo que todas las veces que vi en menos a Percy han quedado atrás… ahora hasta él me cae bien y eso ya es decir mucho, porque bueno ya sabes, es un tanto irritante.

**-Me he perdido… ¿por qué dices todas estas cosas Ginny?**

**-Mami, si te fijas en la fecha te darás cuenta que fueron días después del diario de Tom Riddle.**

**-oh! Cierto **

Llegamos a la casa ayer, después de que mis padres nos hayan ido a buscar a la estación de trenes, donde nos despedimos de Harry, mi eterno amor; Hermione, mi nueva amiga y de nuestro mundo mágico que es la escuela, para llegar a la realidad, dulce realidad, que es el descanso luego de unas largas horas, días, semanas y meses de estudio y sacrificio.

Mi madre preparó una suculenta cena… nuestra mesa siempre está llena de exquisiteces pero esta vez mamá se lució. Si es un amor de mamá! …

**-Gracias Ginny- le dijo su madre y la beso en la frente- hago lo posible por darles en el gusto y que aprendan a ser buenos niños y adultos…**

**-Mamá, no comiences con tu discurso- la cortó Ron y al ver que su madre ponía mala cara, añadió- porque ya sabemos ¡ERES LA MEJOR MAMÁ DEL MUNDO!**

… La cena que hizo andaba cerca de las que preparan los elfos en el colegio. Teníamos para elegir entre, papas doradas, puré de calabaza, chuleta de cerdo, pollo al jugo y no recuerdo que más… de postre había tarta de melaza, fruta, helado, tarta de calabaza y bueno, tengo un poco revuelta la cabeza con tanta comida. En fin, creo que mi mamá preparó esta cena en recompensa de todo lo que sucedió este año, o tal ves, recompensa es una palabra equivocada, si no que podría ser como un "¡vamos para adelante!"

Mi mamá es la mejor del MUNDO.

**A esta altura, Molly estaba soltando lagrimas**

**-Pero señora Weasley, no llore- dije Hermione, se bajo de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla. Harry para no quedar en menos añadió**

**-Si sus hijos dicen eso, es porque es verdad. Se lo dice alguien que no tiene mamá… Para mí usted es la MEJOR mamá que nunca tuve. **

**Pero Harry se equivocó si pensó que con eso calmaría a la señora Weasley, porque en realidad lo único que obtuvo de resultado fueron más lágrimas y un beso y abrazo bien apretado de parte de la señora regordeta. **

**Luego de un momento, lograron entre todos consolarla y tranquilizarla, a lo que ella siguió con la lectura.**

Con esto me despido por hoy, ya que por acá no ha sucedido nada extraordinario…

Besitos, Ginny

6 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Hoy tengo una alegría inmensa, del porte de un gigante. Ron me ha contado que hablara con Harry por un feletono o al menos así me dijo Ron que se llamaba.

**-teléfono- corrigió Hermione**

**-Si lo sé querida, pero así lo escribió Ginny.**

Mi papá como es común, tiene en su garaje guardado montones de cosas muggles y entre ellas está el feletono. Ron se ha puesto feliz al enterarse de que teníamos uno, ni siquiera yo sabia que existía eso en casa. Como sea, mi papá sabia como se usaba y todo gracias a Harry, él le enseño a usarlo el verano pasado cuando pasó las vacaciones en nuestra casa.

Luego te cuento como ha sido la charla con Harry, Ron me ha gritado que vaya para abajo, que se comunicara con Harry… Deséame suerte.

AL RATO…

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, he vuelto a escribir lo que ha sucedido, aunque no me agrede del todo.

Ron tenía el número de Harry, ya que así se utiliza, el feletono tiene números y uno tiene que ir presionándolos para invocar a la persona con la que quieres hablar. Cada persona del mundo muggle tiene un número que es único en su especie, o eso fue lo que me dijo papá. Bueno, la cosa es que Ron marcó el número y yo estaba ahí presenciando todo, porque por una parte para mi era nuevo ver como se utilizaba el feletono y por otra, quería saber de mi Harry.

**-sería la primera y ultima vez ver como se utiliza el teléfono, porque con el susto que les dio mi tío, no creo que les entre ganas de volver a charlar por ahí**

Como iba diciendo, Ron marcó el número y comenzó a sonar un pitido extraño que provenía del feletono. Del otro lado contestó un hombre

-Diga?- preguntó el caballero del otro lado, el cual yo supongo que era su tío, por la voz que tenía.

Mi hermano comenzó a gritar. Era obvio que lo hiciera, después de todo están a kilómetros de distancia y es casi imposible que se oigan sin gritar.

**-Jajajaajaj- fueron las risas de Harry y Hermione, quienes por experiencia propia, sabían que bastaba con hablar con un tono normal para que la otra persona escuchara.**

**-creo que si le hubieses explicado eso a mi papá, Ron no habría tenido ese percance- dijo un tanto enojada Ginny, por las risas de su novio y amiga**

**-miralo de nuestro punto, es divertido, porque dices las cosas con mucha inocencia- le objetó Harry con ternura **

**-y es raro para nosotros que alguien no sepa ocupar el teléfono- y Hermione, siempre poniendo su cucharadita en la salsa, le puso su toque.**

Entonces mi hermano dijo:

-¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY POTTER!

**-grave error. No le debiste decir mi nombre**

El tío volvió a contestar, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

-¿QUIEN ES? ¿QUIEN ES?

-¡RON WEASLEY! SOY UN AMIGO DE HARRY, DEL COLEGIO

**-segundo error. Nombraste el colegio. Juntar las dos cosas que más odia mi tío, es el peor error que se puede cometer**

Lo malo fue cuando le respondió el caballero que parece puerquito, parecía que estaba muy enojado y gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGUN HARRY POTTER! ¡NO SÉ DE QUE COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!

**Todos estos gritos, la señora Weasley los hizo imitando una voz de hombre y gritando a todo pulmón. Así era más real el relato.**

Luego se escuchó un sonido fuerte, como si hubiesen golpeado el feletono con algo y al final un pitido largo y molesto. Mi hermano me miró con una cara de no entender nada y yo tampoco entendí nada.

Existen dos posibilidades. Una, el tío de Harry no quería que Ron hablase con Harry y dos que Ron se haya equivocado en marcar los números, lo cual lo encuentro totalmente improbable ya que yo misma se los dicté.

A mi parecer el caballero era el tío de Harry y por su forma de hablar no quería que Ron se comunicara con él, porque definitivamente el señor es un amargado y odioso y pesado y tonto y estúpido! Y, ay! Lo odio! Viejo pesado no me deja saber acerca de mi Harry…

**-Mamá esto es incomodo-le comentó Ginny a su madre- no es que no te tenga confianza, pero es raro que sepas mis sentimientos por Harry.**

**-No te preocupes Ginny. No es como si no los supiese hace mucho tiempo… desde que vi como lo observabas en la estación me dije y prometí que ustedes estarían juntos.**

Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, estoy demasiado enojada como para seguir escribiendo.

Ginny.

12 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Me ha llegado una carta de Colin, mi querido amigo se ha acordado que existo.

Lo más extraño fue que la carta no ha llegado por el medio normal, si no que la ha traído un hombre con un bolsón que se veía abultado por el exceso de cartas que había en él. El sobre era extraño y tenía unos lindos papelitos de colores con unos dibujitos.

Me alegré mucho y subí a mi habitación a leerla, no sin antes pasar por la cocina y mostrarle mi carta, mi primera carta enviada por un amigo, a mi mamá, estaría contenta.

Se la enseñé y me preguntó quien era. Se alegró mucho y me pidió verla, pero me rehusé porque primero la tenia que leer yo, no vaya a ser que contenga algún material prohibido… o tal ves algo de nuestro club de fans de Harry y eso es lo bastantemente prohibido para que mi mamá lo lea, ¿te imaginas? ¿Mi mamá enterándose de que amo a Harry? Yo creo que no me dejaría de molestar en semanas, aunque eso no deja que ella no lo sospeche por si misma.

En fin, dejaré una copia de la carta de Colin aquí en el diario y la otra la guardaré en mi buró.

La carta dice así:

Querida Ginny:

Si has recibido esto significa que el cartero no se ha perdido, ahora sí, comienza tu carta.

¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien y que tus vacaciones sean maravillosas hasta el momento. Yo estoy en casa con mi familia y la verdad es que hasta ahora lo he pasado excelente, a pesar de que me levanto temprano para ir a ayudar a mi padre en el trabajo. Tengo la tarde libre, la cual comparto con mi hermano, le enseño todas las cosas que necesitara en Hogwarts y las anécdotas que ocurrieron durante este año.

Lo estoy entrenando para que conozca harto acerca de la magia e historia de nuestro mundo y sobre todo, lo cuan importante que es Harry para nosotros. Estoy pensando que cuando llegue a Hogwarts se una nuestro club, ¿te parece? Bueno es solo una idea, tú me dices luego si aceptas a un nuevo integrante.

Tengo una foto de Harry que tal vez te interese. Se la saqué nuestros primeros días de clases y estando aquí en casa preparé la poción para que la foto se mueva. La foto es de el primer partido de Quidditch del año, en donde Harry se quebró la muñeca, claro está que la foto no se la saqué cuando tenia el brazo roto, si no que antes, mientras volaba. Te la envió adjunta a la carta para que la observes si te gusta me avisas y te envió una en tamaño grande, para que lo admires con mayor perfección. Sé que te gusta mucho Harry, pero descuida tu secreto esta bien guardado conmigo.

Espero que respondas la carta.

Se despide tu amigo,

Colin

PD: No tengo lechuza asi es que por eso te envié la carta con el cartero, que es el medio común para enviar cartas en el mundo muggle.

Al termino de la lectura de la carta de Colin, Ginny estaba especialmente callada y con la mirada perida.

**-¿lo extrañas mucho querida?- Molly acariciaba a su hija**

**-si mami. Él fue mi primer amigo-dijo Ginny y soltó algunas lagrimas- Él no debía estar ahí. ¡No debió haber muerto!**

**-Tranquila Ginny. Así es la guerra, siempre hay heridos y muertos. Debes estar tranquila porque el murió luchando por algo que encontraba injusto y dio todo porque la situación no fuera así- le decía su madre- Ahora, es una pena para ti perder a tu amigo, imagina mi pena por perder a mi hijo, pero aquí me ves y sé que Fred siempre nos acompaña, si incluso hay ocasiones en que pienso que su espíritu anda deambulando en la casa. Si no estuviera tan segura que mi Fred está en un lugar mejor y en paz, ¿tu crees que yo estaría tan tranquila? No digo que su muerte no me duela y me cause pena, pero me ha hecho más fuerte. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.**

Dejé la carta a un lado y vi la fotografía de Harry. Era hermosa a pesar de todo lo que sucedió ese día. Recuerdo que Harry lo salió persiguiendo una de las pelotas del partido y tubo que dejar un rato de lado su misión de buscar la snitch para poder salvar su vida. Aunque igual salimos victoriosos en ese partido Harry se le quebró la muñeca.

En la foto, sale Harry con una cara de estar urgido por ganar luego el partido y luego una cara de felicidad por tener la pelota dorada en sus manos, para finalmente concluir la foto con una mueca de dolor.

Saqué una pluma de mi baúl, porque a todo esto todavía no lo vacio, y me dediqué a escribirle una respuesta a mi amigo. También te dejaré escrita mi contestación, la original se la enviaré a Colin con la lechuza de la familia, Errol.

Bueno lo que le escribí decía así:

Querido Colin:

Me alegro mucho de que te encuentres bien. Al igual que tu estoy de maravilla.

Claro que aceptaremos a tu hermano en nuestro club, después de todo somos nosotros dos y es fome que sea tan pequeño. Imagino que tu hermano está aprendiendo bien, porque tiene un excelente profesor.

En cuanto a la foto… obvio que me la quedo y si pudieses enviarme una más grande te lo agradecería de por vida.

Me despido con los más fervientes deseos de que lo sigas pasando bien en estas vacaciones.

Besitos, Ginny

**-¿Todavía tienes la foto?- preguntó Harry a su novia**

**-Si, ¿la quieres ver? La tengo en mi pieza**

**-pero si nunca la he visto**

**-Eso es porque la tiene escondida en la puerta de su armario- dijo Hermione, dejando al descubierto a la pelirroja.**

**-¿enserio? Jajaja Luego subimos y me la muestras- le comentó Harry a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego miró a su suegra para que continuara con el relato.**

PD: No importa que me mandases la carta con el cartero, es más lo he encontrado genial.

PD2: no te olvides de hacer los deberes.

PD3: te envio la carta con Errol, nuestra lechuza, si puedes dale un poco de agua en cuanto llegue. Mi lechuza es algo atolondrada.

PD4: perdón por tantas posdatas.

**Una risa general explotó en la habitación**

Bueno y con esto me despido, porque al recibir la carta de Colin y tener que responderla desordene todo el baul y será mejor que lo ordene antes de que mi madre comience a gritarme por el desorden.

Adios, Ginny.

15 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡Apuesto a que no adivinas!

¡SOMOS MILLONARIOS! ¡NOS ACABAMOS DE GANAR 700 GALEONES!

¿PUEDES CREERLO? ¡S-E-T-E-C-I-E-N-T-O-S G-AL-E-O-N-E-S!

**-Adoro este día. No porque hayamos tenido dinero, sino porque gracias a él, pudimos reunirnos en familia y poder viajar, aparte de poder comprarle una nueva varita a Ron- comentó la señora Weasley**

Hoy ha llegado a casa mi papá muy contento, cantando y bailando a lo que todos lo quedamos mirando. Llegó a la cocina, agarro a mamá en brazos y la comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas… siguieron así hasta que mi mamá le gritó que se detuviera, que estaba mareada. La dejó en el suelo y la beso en los labios sin importarle nuestra presencia. Nunca había visto a mis padres actuar así, siendo que ellos son muy cariñosos siempre. En fin, fue una escena digna de mirar.

Mi papá abrió su capa y sacó de ella el periódico de esta mañana. Lo abrió y lo dejó encima de la mesa para que mamá lo viera. Ella miró con desconfianza, pero luego cambio su expresión por una de alegría y emoción, levantó los ojos hacia papá con lágrimas en ellos…

-Oh, Arthur! – y se lanzó nuevamente en sus brazos, aunque esta vez papá no la giró. Mi mamá lo agarro de la cara y lo comenzó a llenar de besos por todos lados- como… que… cuando…?- intentaba hablar mamá pero la emoción era mayor y se comía sus palabras.

Nosotros a esta altura estábamos todos abajo viendo porque papá había llegado tan contento. No entendíamos nada pero mirábamos felices el cuadro que se formo por mis padres.

Mamá se aclaró la garganta y mirando todavía a mi papá, habló

-¿Que haremos con todo esto Arthur?

-Eso lo veremos luego… por el momento quería compartir la noticia contigo- la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Al verlos de esa forma, me dieron unas ganas de poder tener una relación así de maravillosa con alguien, poder llegar de viejito con mi pareja para toda la vida y ser felices hasta la eternidad y ¿sabes que? me gustaría que fuese con Harry… ah!

**-Así será amor- le dijo en el oído a Ginny- así será**

….Bueno, pero al punto. Luego se giró hacia nosotros que estábamos parados en la puerta, observándolos- y con ustedes también niños- se acercó y nos tomó la mano a cada uno. A mi me besó en la frente.

Fred en eso, se adelantó y cogió el periódico olvidado por mis padres en la mesa y leyó una y otra vez…

-¡¿SETECIENTOS GALEONES?- gritó a todo pulmón.

La reacción fue inmediata. Dejamos de lado a mi papá y sus saludos y corrimos al lado de Fred.

-"Funcionario del Ministerio de Magia recibe el Gran Premio"- comenzó a leer en voz alta Fred para todos- ¿cuando hiciste esto papá?- Fred no salía de su asombro

-Continúa por favor

**-mi bebe- dijo con nostalgia la señora Weasley. A pesar de eso, no soltó lagrimas, solo se le empañaron los ojos con recuerdos del pasado.**

-"Arthur Weasley, director de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta.

Radiante de alegría nos habló sobre el premio:`` Para mí ha sido una gran sorpresa haber ganado este premio. Sin duda nos servirá bastante el dinero, pero debo conversar con mi mujer en lo que respecta a su uso, porque ustedes saben que donde manda capitán, no manda marinero. Buenas tardes.``

Solo nos queda decirle, ¡felicidades señor Weasley!"

Terminó de leer todavía con mucha impresión y todos comenzamos a gritar y saltar de alegría por toda la cocina. Parecía casa de locos. La felicidad salía por nuestros poros, como si fueran gotas de rocío.

La familia Weasley ya no es pobre, ahora tiene 700 galeones…

Como sea, en estos momentos mamá está preparando una suculenta cena para celebrar el premio, realizaremos una reunión familiar para decidir que haremos con el dinero.

Besitos, la rica, Ginny

16 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Ya hemos decidido lo que haremos con el dinero.

¡NOS VAMOS A EGIPTO!

Iremos a Egipto a visitar a Bill, mi hermano que trabaja en Gringotts. Estará contento de tenernos allá. Fred y George querían ir a ver a Charlie, pero ya lo habíamos visto y teníamos tiempo de estar alejados de Bill. Ron nos apoyó, porque siempre Bill fue muy protector con nosotros dos. Y no es que no echemos de menos a Charlie, pero Bill también se debe sentir solo. Al final los gemelos aceptaron y accedieron a ir a Egipto, yo creo que tenían algunos planes escondidos para los cuales necesitaban o le serian útiles cosas que existían allá, ya sabes, para sus bromas. Percy, era materia disponible, él siempre hace lo que mamá le ordena.

**-y así debería ser. Siempre obedeciendo a la madre.**

**-bueno, pero Percy, no siempre te obedeció-contrarresto Ron**

**-Y al final, ¿los gemelos trajeron algo?- comentó rápido Hermione para cambiar el tema, que era la manzana de la discordia de la familia.**

**-JA! No iban a traer algo ellos-dijo irónicamente la matriarca de los pelirrojos-Es mejor preguntar que NO trajeron**

**-polvillos Egipcios para hacerse invisible por cinco minutos- comenzó a enumerar Ginny**

**-escarabajos pica-pica-continuó Ron**

**-vendaje de momias-Ginny**

**-rubies encantados-Ron**

**-Está bien, está bien, está bien… creo que entendí- los cortó Hermione. Conociendo como eran los gemelos, sabia de lo que eran capaces. Bueno, ahora era solo George, pero era como si existieran los dos.**

Bueno partimos el 23 de Julio y volveremos el 19 de agosto, así es que pasaré mi cumpleaños allá. Decidimos las fechas y todo.

También guardaremos un poco de dinero, para comprar algunos útiles escolares y túnicas nuevas, porque Ron ha crecido mucho. Le escribiré a Colin contándole lo sucedido.

**-Parece que debía poner más cuidado con Colin… hablabas mucho con él- comentó en forma de broma Harry, pero luego se dio cuenta el error que cometió. Colin estaba muerto. Así que abrazo a su novia en forma de perdón.**

**-no te preocupes, él siempre, solo fue mi amigo.**

Besitos, Ginny

17 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Estamos viendo en que viajaremos. Por un lado está la opción de usar escobas, aunque el trayecto es muy largo y nuestros lindos traseros no lo soportaran. Otra opción es usar la red flu y por ultimo viajar por medio de traslador.

Cuando tengamos decidido en que iremos te avisaré.

Besitos, Ginny

19 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Se me olvido venir a contarte como nos iremos. La decisión ya está tomada. Viajaremos por medio de la red Flu. Ya hemos hablado con Bill y está contentísimo por recibirnos en su casa, porque a pesar de haber ganado el dinero, no gastaremos nada en ir a quedarnos a un hotel, además así nos sirve para pasar más tiempo con Bill.

Nos ha contado que por la noticia, pedirá vacaciones esas semanas, para compartir con nosotros.

Besitos, Ginny

22 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Queda tan solo un día para partir y reencontrarnos con mi querido y amado Bill.

¡Estoy ansiosa!

He preparado un bolso con mis cosas, ya por decima cuarta vez, porque no me convence nada de lo que llevo. Lo desarmo y luego lo vuelvo a armar. Al final he dejado la misma ropa que eché por primera vez al bolso… tanto rato haciendo y desasiendo, para al final llevar lo mismo que tenia en un principio.

**-me pasa lo mismo amiga, así que yo creo que es algo de las mujeres- le dijo Hermione a su amiga**

Creo que son cosas de los días, estoy en la fecha próxima a mi menstruación y siempre me pongo media rara cuando sucede eso. Ya sabes, voy de la alegría al llanto y del llanto a la alegría. Mis hermanos piensan que estoy loca, pero mi mamá me defiende diciendo que no es así, que son cosas de la edad y de las mujeres.

Así es la vida para una mujer…

Besitos, Ginny

23 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Llegamos hoy en la mañana a casa de Bill. Es muy linda y espaciosa. Tiene un toque sutil, como si hubiese estado una mujer decorando.

**-Que no te escuche Fleur decir eso, porque ¡Bill es solo de ELLA! – comentó la madre pelirroja**

Bill tiene 3 habitaciones. Una es para los papás, la otra la ocuparán los gemelos, Ron y Percy, ya que tiene 2 camarotes y la pieza de Bill la ocuparé yo. Insistí en que el se quedase ahí y yo me iría la sillón, pero es tan lindo y tierno conmigo que casi me hechiza para obligarme a quedarme ahí, bueno la parte de hechizarme, no fue muy tierna que digamos, ahora que lo pienso.

**-definitivamente es un amor de persona- dijo irónica Hermione**

Llegamos a eso de las 10 de la mañana y Bill nos estaba esperando con un rico desayuno y una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja. Todavía se acuerda que los Weasley tenemos un hambre insaciable, bueno en parte se debe acordar, porque el también es un Weasley…

**-No se burlen… lo sé! Fue tonto lo que dije-dijo Ginny con los brazos en alto. Luego se levanto y tomo un poco de jugo- Ahora sí, ríanse todo lo que quieran.**

**Y como si fuese una orden hecha por Dios, todos rieron hasta que le dolieron las costillas.**

Viajar con polvos Flu siempre me deja muy cansada, mareada y cochina, con todo esto de que las cenizas se pegan a tu cuerpo, por lo mismo me iré a bañar.

Besitos, Ginny.

25 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Hacen unos días hermosos aquí en Egipto. Bill nos ha llevado a lugares hermosos, tanto mágicos como muggles. Perdón si no escribo, es porque la estoy pasando ¡maravillosamente bien! Adoro estar con mi familia.

Ah! A todo esto, olvidé mencionarte que Charlie si ha venido con nosotros. O sea, no exactamente con nosotros, pero nos hemos encontrado acá. Como no hay más espacio para dormir Bill y Charlie decidieron armarse una carpa en el patio de Bill, la cual no es para nada pequeña, después de todo es mágica y con un buen hechizo de expansión la carpa queda magnifica para poder pasar una confortable noche, o en realidad, varias noches.

Mañana iremos al rio Nilo y si todo anda bien, nos daremos un chapuzón.

Besitos, Ginny.

26 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

¿Puedes creer que tengo tanta mala suerte?

**-Pobre Ginny… ella y su mala suerte- comentó Ron**

**-¡Callate! **

Muy bien, el día es hermoso, estoy con mi familia, vamos al rio Nilo y que sucede… ¡Ando con la regla!

Me acaba de llegar hoy por la mañana. No se podía retrasar un día… ¡siempre cuando soy tan irregular! Tenia que elegir este día mi cuerpo para ponerse en orden…

Mamá me tiene dicho que cuando ande con la regla no puedo bañarme con agua helada, porque se me corta la menstruación y luego me hace mal. No me queda otra…

Aunque igual puedo hablar con mamá para preguntarle si tiene alguna poción para remediar esto y poder bañarme en el rio. Espera un segundo que iré a preguntarle.

**-Solo hace dos años se creo la poción para dolores menstruales y para cortar la regla antes de tiempo. Al igual que la poción anticonceptiva…- comenzó a parlotear Hermione**

**-Pareces estar muy bien informada querida sobre las pociones anticonceptivas- comentó suspicaz su suegra. Hermione viendo para que lado iba la cosa, abrió los ojos a más no poder y la frenó.**

**-Usted piensa… yo… como se… -está bien. Intentó frenar a su suegra, pero le dio un ataque de tartamudez.**

Listo. Volví. Y aquí esta de nuevo mi mala suerte. Mamá dice que no.

Adiós.

27 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Justo ayer ha sido el día más caluroso del verano… y yo sin poder meterme al rio. Aunque mi suerte cambió. Mi linda mamá ha hablado con los chicos para hacer un cambio de planes por mi indisposición.

Cambiamos la actividad por ir a visitar las pirámides, pero son tantas que no alcanzamos a verlas todas. Tendremos más recorridos durante toda esta semana y cuando por fin se me corte la regla iremos al Nilo.

Nos hemos tomado montones de fotografías. Una de ellas se la enviamos al diario El Profeta, porque harán una noticia de nosotros, por el premio y en que lo estamos gastando. Nos mandarán el periódico cuando salga.

**-sales chistosa en esa foto- le dijo Ron a su hermana**

**-Si, Ron, gracias por recordármelo**

Besitos de parte de Ginny

30 de julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi Harry y le he dicho a Ron que si le quiere mandar un regalo a su amigo y quiere que le llegue el día apropiado, debería mandárselo un día antes, porque con lo atolondrada que es nuestra lechuza no podía dudar en que se cansara, se perdiera, incluso que muriera en el camino.

Ah! Por cierto, hemos traído también a Errol, más que nada para que no muera de hambre en casa.

31 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Como me es costumbre cada año… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR! Perdón, quiero decir Harry.

**La estruendosa risa de la señora Weasley se escucho por la cocina.**

**-Viste mamá, por eso estábamos leyendo el diario en mi pieza, para que tu no te rieras de mi- dijo Ginny intentando callarla.**

**-ya ya ya… ¡me callo!-aunque en su fuero interno todavía se reía continuo con la lectura.**

Me da pena, porque una vez más Harry deberá pasar su cumpleaños solo, con sus odiosos tíos.

Lo único que me queda de esperanza es que Errol llegue con vida hacia él y reciba el regalo de Ron. De ese modo verá que hay gente que en verdad lo quiere y que todavía se acuerda de él.

Besitos a mi Harry… Ginny

1 de agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

Me he enterado de que mi querido hermano Ron le mando una foto de nosotros en las pirámides a Harry. ¿Puedes creerlo? Está bien, yo le dije que le contara a Harry sobre nuestras vacaciones, no que le mandara una foto ¡Salgo horrible en ellas!

Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Besitos, Ginny.

10 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡Hoy es mi CUMPLEAÑOS!

Tengo doce años y mis padres me han obsequiado un lindo colgante egipcio. No tiene mayor significado para los egipcios, pero para mis padres y para mí, si lo tiene… nuestro amor.

**-Ay! Que tierna-le dijo Harry en el oído a la pelirroja. NO era nada cómodo decirle cosas tiernas delante de toda su familia.**

Mis queridos hermanos, los gemelos, han organizado una "fiesta" y esta noche "echaremos la casa por la ventana". Ese será su regalo de cumpleaños

Bill, Charlie, Ron y Percy me han obsequiado un poster inmenso de la capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead, al llegar a casa lo pegaré en mi habitación.

**-El mejor regalo de toda tu vida, ¿no es cierto hermanita?**

Hermione, la amiga de mi hermano y mi nueva amiga me ha mandado una tarjeta de felicitaciones y Colin sabiendo que estoy en Egipto decidió comprarse una lechuza para que la carta me llegase en forma directa.

Besitos, Ginny.

12 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

Nos queda tan solo una semanita aquí en Egipto.

Extrañaré mucho estar con mis hermanos mayores… quisiera quedarme más con ellos, pero no se puede, el deber llama.

Ui! A todo esto de el "deber llama", deberé llegar a casa y ponerme como loca a estudiar y a terminar los deberes pendientes.

**-Te dije Ginny: deja todos los deberes listos antes de irnos a Egipto, para que no estés a ultima hora haciéndolos, pero ¡NO! ¡Pareciera que están sordos! ¡Como si yo no existiera!...**

**-¡Mamá, mamá! Relájate, fue hace muchos años eso…**

Besitos, Ginny.

20 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

Hemos llegado a la cruel realidad, donde tenemos que hacer deberes y estudiar… atrás quedó el descanso en Egipto.

Dumbledore estaba tan bien informado, que nos mandó las cartas a Egipto y mamá las tenia guardadas.

En fin, tendremos toda esta semana para ponernos al día en los deberes y la otra semana iremos a Londres a comprar nuestros materiales.

Besitos, Ginny.

21 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

Recién hemos llegado (sé que llegamos hace dos días, pero es lo mismo) y nos hemos enterado de una noticia atroz.

¡SIRIUS BLACK ANDA SUELTO!

**-suena tan raro decir eso, como si fuera un verdadero criminal- dijo Harry con una sonrisa melancolica**

**-pues, lo era querido… -Harry miró a su suegra-¡claro! Me quería transformar a mis blancas ovejitas en negras… - Harry respiró tranquilo. Pensó que la señora Weasley sabia algo que el no conocía. La miró y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Eso hubiese sido lo que quería, transformar a Harry en un nuevo James.**

¿Te preguntaras quien es él cierto? Bueno la verdad ni yo sabia quien era, pero le he preguntado a papá y me ha dicho que es un hombre malo, que en los tiempos del Innombrable fue su fiel seguidor. Fue espía y entregó a su "mejor amigo" a las manos de Voldemort. Ahora se rumorea que quiere ir por Harry, para poder acabar la tarea de acabar con todos los Potter.

**-¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué Ginny se enteró antes que nosotros que un "maniaco" iba tras Harry?-alegó Ron**

**-Relajate hijo, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo- repitió las mismas palabras que Ron había utilizado para calmarla unos minutos atrás.**

¡Tengo miedo! ¿Que pasa si le sucede algo a Harry?

Papá no quería que me enterara que sucedía, pero fue inevitable. Como soy la primera en levantarme, baje a desayunar y justo escuché una conversación que sostenían mis papás. Mamá estaba preocupada por Harry y nombro a ese tal Sirius Black. Me quedé con la intriga porque papá dejó la conversación hasta ahí al darse cuenta que estaba escuchando.

Entré y con valentía pregunté quien era Sirius y que pasaba con Harry. Papá no tenia ganas de contarme pero se dio cuenta de que no dejaría de preguntarle e insistirle si no me decía, así es que tomó la decisión más fácil la cual fue hablarme del tema, claro que no me contó todo, pero si lo general.

Me habló, pero con la condición de que no le contara nada a nadie. En especial a Harry, si alguien le iba a decir, prefería que fuera el mismo.

En mi fuero interno reí, por la condición. Me veía hablando con Harry contándole que un asesino lo quería matar, como si no me costara hablar con él, imagínate como estaría intentando decirle que alguien le quería ver muerto.

**Se escuchó una risa incontrolable de Ron**

**-Ron, para- intentaba calmarlo su novia**

**-Es que… Ginny… jajaja…. Me… la imagino… jajaja- no podía articular palabras entendibles.**

Le di mi palabra y subí apurada a mi habitación a contarte todo esto.

¡Estoy preocupada!

Adios, Ginny.

* * *

Yo creo que a estas alturas nadie cree mis excusas. Mi mamá me dice que dar excusas es solo una forma de justifcar nuestrar faltas, pero una vez más deberé ocuparlas...

Mi notebook se echó a perder :( MURIO! y con él todos mi archivos! lamentablemente no tenia respaldo asi que perdí todo y con todo no me refiero solo a cosas de Harry Potter, si no que a fotos, recuerdos, canciones... es un hecho lamentable, pero son cosas que suceden. Asi que ahora me he puesto en marcha nuevamente para dejar lo más adelantado posible esta historia, antes de comenzar nuevamente las clases, este es mi ultimo año de escolar, luego seré UNIVERSITARIA! Que nervios!

Bueno, simplemente eso (: No tengo nada que decir, lo unico que espero con ansias la nueva peli de las Reliquias de la Muerte y lo sé... falta un monton! oh! pero para lo que queda poco es para MI CUMPLEAÑOS! estoy de cumple el 24 de Enero y tendre 17! cada vez más viejita! ;( Muaajjaja a Solo un año de la mayoria de edad...

Bueno, cuidense todos (: Y lean harto que nutre la mente ^^


	13. Dementores

_**Nada de lo que aparece aquí es mio, todo es de creación de la magnifica JK**_

* * *

27 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

Estos últimos días han sido agotadores y eso que estoy de vacaciones. He tenido que hacer todos los deberes pendientes que me quedaron antes de ir a Egipto y ha sido estresante. Por suerte ya los he terminado y deje todo el estrés atrás.

Ahora me estoy preparando porque en tres días ya no estaré más en mi casa, nos iremos a quedar la ultima noche al Caldero Chorreante, para vigilar un poco más de cerca a Harry y así también aprovechar de comprar las cosas para el colegio, que con todo esto del viaje retrasamos mucho ese deber.

Besitos, Ginny

**-Chicos, Arthur llegará en cualquier momento a cenar, así es que quiero que me ayuden a poner la mesa y preparar la comida-interrumpió la lectura la señora Weasley.**

**Los chicos se miraron entre sí y lentamente se pararon.**

**-muy bien, las chicas me ayudan a cocinar y ustedes, pongan la mesa… hoy vendrá George con su novia, la presentará a la familia. Bill, Fleur y Victoire no vendrán, están muy ocupados. Percy vendrá con su esposa y Charlie, no viene. Saquen la cuenta de cuantos seremos y pongan los puestos.**

**Comenzaron a preparar las cosas. Las chicas muy amenamente pelaron papas y las pusieron en el calentador a coserlas, mientras que los chicos todavía estaban contando cuantos eran los que cenarían ahí esa noche.**

**-¡Vamos! ¿No pueden ser más rápidos? Los que estamos en la casa somos 5, más el Sr. Weasley seremos 6, George viene con su novia, ahí ya somos 8 y Percy viene con su esposa, seremos 10 en total- realizó las cuentas Hermione rápidamente.**

**-Somos 10 en total- repitió en voz baja Ron y solo para que Harry lo escuchara. Es que todavía seguían peleando, pero tenían unas mejores reconciliaciones. Harry soltó una risotada y Hermione lo miró de mala cara, entendiendo completamente el por qué de que Harry se riera, siempre que pasaba eso Ron estaba detrás de todo, contándole algún chiste o imitándola. Así es que le lanzó una mirada acida a Ron y luego una sonrisa irónica para seguir conversando con su cuñada y su suegra.**

**Terminaron muy rápido de preparar la cena. Tenían la ventaja de la magia. Hicieron puré y pollo al jugo. De postre: tarta de melaza, la favorita de Harry. Y los chicos al verse apurados por la llegado del hombre de la casa, corrieron para terminar su trabajo.**

**Pronto comenzaron a llegar las visitas y con visitas me refiero a Percy y su esposa Andreuy. La muchacha poseía una tez palida como la nieve, el pelo castaño y era un tanto regordeta, aun así, hacía linda pareja con Percy, aunque respecto a la personalidad eran todo lo contrario. Se complementaban.**

**Hasta que llegó el momento en que George por fin apareció**

**Entró solo a la casa.**

**-señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, tengo el placer de presentarles a mi novia- y de la nada salió una música celestial. Entró una joven de tez morena. Harry la reconoció al instante.**

**-¡Angelina!- gritó sorprendido y corrió a saludarla. Después de todo había sido su compañera de equipo durante 5 años y uno de ellos había sido su capitana. Luego saludó a George.**

**No lo podían creer, esa muchacha había estado con Fred antes de que muriera, si bien no fue un noviazgo de larga duración costaba entender como podían estar juntos siendo que antes había estado con Fred.**

**La Sra. Weasley fue la segunda persona en ir a saludar, y la abrazó y besó como si fuese su propia hija quien venia.**

**La cena transcurrió en forma normal y agradable, contando anécdotas de Howgarts, contada por todos los chicos. Angelina fue un real encanto para la señora Weasley porque le habló harto de Fred y las cosas que hacia en el colegio, aparte se veía en su forma de actuar que era una mujer tranquila y seria, todo lo que su hijo necesitaba para ordenar su vida, alguien que le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.**

**Y así pasó la tarde hasta que vino el postre. Angelina ayudó a la señora Weasley a traer los platos y en la cocina se encontró con el diario de Ginny.**

**-¿De quién es?-preguntó mientras la señora Weasley daba los últimos toques al postre**

**-¿Qué cosa?-dijo con la mirada baja- Ah! Eso, es el diario de Ginny, lo estábamos leyendo antes de que llegaran ustedes… si quieres lo podemos leer mientras comemos el postre- dijo con un tanto de aire soñador y tan alegre que Angelina no se pudo resistir.**

**Así llevaron los postres de la cocina hasta la mesa y una vez que cada uno estuvo servido, la matriarca Weasley se apresuró en sacar el diario**

**-¿Seguimos leyendo?**

**-¡Mamá! Hay muchas personas… - dijo Ginny poniendo cara de suplica**

**-oh! Vamos Ginny, estamos en familia**

**-Si Ginny, somos todos familia- le dijo su querido hermano George para poder saber lo que ocurrió en la vida de su hermana.**

**-Está bien…**

31 de Agosto de 1993

Hoy nos hemos levantado tempranísimo, desayunamos y hemos partido al Callejón Diagon, llegamos al Caldero Chorreante y nos hemos registrado ahí para poder pasar la última noche de nuestras vacaciones.

Todavía no me he topado con Harry.

**-Uuuuuuuuuuy! HARRY- molestaba George a Ginny**

**-Pensé que Ron sería molesto, pero tu te pasas hermano- decía entre divertida y enojada Ginny**

Ahora mamá me está llamando que baje porque iremos a comprar un par de nuevas túnicas.

Besitos, Ginny

AL RATO

He vuelto… por fin he visto a Harry y debo decir que soy un asco en todo esto de los saludos. Llegamos con mi madre y hermanos luego de una larga jornada de compras, poco antes de la cena y él ya se encontraba ahí con Ron, Hermione y mi padre.

Lo ví y me prendí y con prendí me refiero a que literalmente mi cara era un tomate de lo roja que estaba. Bajé la mirada y al pasar por su lado dije un simple Hola.

¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan TONTA? Se supone que después de lo del año pasado no me debería avergonzar de hablar con él, después de todo él me salvo la vida y más que nunca debería estar agradecida con él y hablarle. Pero nuevamente, como me sucede siempre, he tenido un momento de timidez.

**-Jajaja quien te vio y quien te ve… haz cambiado del cielo a la tierra- le comentó su novio**

**-Bueno, solo contigo era tímida, aquí en la casa era un pequeño monstruo- habló el hermano pelirrojo mayor. Su hermana solo contestó poniendo una cara angelical.**

No sé que me ocurre, en realidad yo no soy así. En verdad, yo soy muy alegre y chistosa, se podría decir que soy la versión mujer de los gemelos, claro que mucho menos bromista, estar a la par con ellos es casi imposible.

Percy llegó y tomó la mano de Harry. No alcanzó a aburrirlo con su estúpida charla acerca de lo que es ser Premio Anual, cuando de la nada, Fred saca de en medio a Percy para hablar mejor con él. Creo que Fred se dio cuenta de que Harry puso una cara de aburrimiento por eso sacó a Percy de ahí.

**Harry miró a la señora Weasley y luego a Percy, intentando dar una explicación a los hechos, pero ellos negaron.**

**-no te preocupes Harry, sé que era una verdadera molestia cuando era pequeño- dijo en tono maduro Percy.**

**-¿Solo cuando eras pequeño?-comentario ironico de George. Si bien ya la familia estaba unida, las bromas hacia el Weasley más ordenado seguían.**

Luego George corrió a Fred y saludo a Harry. Mamá se enojo porque estaban bromeando y les gritó que dejaran de hacer eso.

Después hicieron algo que me causó mucho gracia. Fred la saludó como si la hubiese visto recién. Como si recién se topase con ella.

**-Gred- dijo George, negando con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y ojos melancólicos. Angelina apretó fuerte su mano.**

Mamá estaba que echaba humito por las orejas. Saludó a Harry con su habitual "hola, Harry, cariño" y le comentó las "fabulosas" noticias de que mi hermano fuese Delegado. ¡Yupi! ¡Urra! (por cierto, lo he dicho de forma irónica)

**La risa se escuchó en toda la casa.**

No es que no esté contenta con que haya sido reconocido por sus meritos ni nada de eso, pero estoy segura que con este nuevo titulo se creerá con el derecho de hacernos y obligarnos como él quiera y cuando quiera. Sacará a relucir su insignia y hablará del reglamento del colegio y bla bla bla… bueno lo que hace siempre Percy. Lo que no deja de ser molesto.

**-Amor, ¿así eras tu?- preguntó** **Andreuy a Percy- cuando te conocí, no eras tan molesto.**

1 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Estoy bajando lo más rápido posible para irme a la estación. En realidad me desperté un poco tarde, entonces solo tengo tiempo para vestirme, escribir esto y bajar.

El Ministerio ha dispuesto autos para llevarnos sanos y salvos a tomar el tren. Ninguno de mis hermanos sabe cual es en realidad la razón de que nos vienen a buscar. Mi padre les dijo que él se los consiguió para nuestro traslado, pero en verdad los mandaron para que Harry llegase bien a Hogwarts, sin tener ningún daño, por todo esto de Sirius Black.

Bueno, adiós… te hablo nuevamente en el tren.

EN EL TREN

¡Estoy muy enojada!

Subí junto a los chicos y me quede diciendo adiós a mis padres por la misma ventanilla que ellos, pero Harry salió con el cuento de que quería hablar con sus amigos y Ron, mi querido hermano me dijo "amablemente" que me retirara.

**-Siempre queriendo meterte en nuestros asuntos Ginny**

**-Como quieras Ron, igual te robé a Harry- tomó a Harry por el brazo y le mostró juguetonamente la lengua a su hermano un año mayor, provocando las risas de la gente en la sala por la actitud infantil entre ambos hermanos.**

¡QUE RABIA!

Seguro se ha enterado de algo relacionado a Sirius y se los quiere contar… debe pensar que estoy muy pequeña para oír esas cosas. Si supiese que yo ya se todo lo relacionado con él, no me dejarían para nada de lado.

En fin. Salí del compartimento, hecha una furia.

Busqué un lugar donde pasar el rato o encontrar a Colin, lo que sucediera primero.

Recorrí todo el tren en busca de un lugar, hasta que vi a mi amigo sentado solo en un compartimento.

-¡Colin!- le grité cuando lo ví.

Se asustó al oír mi voz, parecía que estaba muy concentrado en algo y yo lo espanté.

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Bien también. Me llegó tu carta, ¿Qué tal Egipto?

Fue como si me hubiesen dado cuerda. Le comenté todo lo que pasó, hasta los más mínimos detalles (bueno excepto, que no pudimos ir al rio Nilo un día porque estaba indispuesta, nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mis hermanos)

**-Pues ahora lo sabemos- dijo George. Ginny miró con cara de odio.**

Así se nos fue la hora hablando y hablando. Ahora Colin ha salido a comprar un par de golosinas para que comamos, por eso he aprovechado de escribir.

Sigo enojada, no se lo demuestro a Colin, porque con el no es mi enojo si no que con Harry y Ron. ¡Podría estrangularle esa ratita que tiene! Lo único que en este momento me tranquiliza un poco y hace que no golpee a Colin, es que Harry ha reído conmigo.

**-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Harry y a continuación la respuesta estaba en el diario.**

Te cuento… Habíamos recién cruzado el anden y Percy buscaba a su novia y cuando por fin la encontró grito desesperado y corrió a saludarla. El hecho es que esto lo hizo de forma muy chistosa y con Harry no aguantamos la risa. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos disimuladamente.

¡AH! ¡Que es lindo el amor!

Ahora Colin ha vuelto. Me mira, yo lo miro y escribo. Me pregunta que escribo y yo no le respondo. Si supiera…

AL RATO

Las horas han pasado y ya está apunto de caer la noche. Hace un día horrendo afuera, llueve y yo solo tengo ganas de irme a una camita calentita. Las luces de los pasillos por fin se han encendido y el viento cada vez suena con más fiereza.

El tren ha empezado a disminuir la velocidad, es extraño porque aun nos falta cruzar un par de lugares, para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade.

**-OH! Los dementores- murmullo general**

El tren está disminuyendo cada vez más la velocidad…

¡RAYOS! OH!

2 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Ayer dejé de escribirte y ni siquiera me despedí de ti.

Lo que ocurre es que sucedió algo muy raro.

Dementores subieron al tren buscando a Sirius Black. Si de solo recordar a esas feas criaturas me da miedo, tristeza y desesperanza. Muy bien te contaré exactamente que sucedió.

Las últimas palabras que alcancé a escribir, fueron ¡RAYOS! ¡OH! En ese momento el tren paró súbitamente provocando que cayera de mi asiento y chocara con Colin que estaba al frente mío. Se cortó la luz. Me disculpé con Colin y salí corriendo del compartimento. Debía buscar a algunos de mis hermanos, al que encontrara primero y si bien lo recordaba el de Ron estaba a ton solo 7 compartimentos a la derecha. Corrí, más bien caminé, porque había oscuridad. Por una ventanita salía una pequeña luz, como de llamas me acerqué a ellos y di con los chicos. Entré y me senté encima de Harry. Error. Mi cara se encendió, por suerte no había luz que me delatara.

**-Cuidadito Potter con que andes atacando a mi hermana por detrás- amenazó George a Harry en forma de juego, aunque Harry sabia que muy en el fondo, la amenaza era real. Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron a más no poder, ya no era la primera vez que los hacían encenderse en el día.**

**-Fue tu hermana la que se sentó arriba mio…-dijo Harry queriendo disculparse**

**-Harry no les des explicaciones, ya somos grandes y hacemos lo que queremos. Lo que pase entre Harry y yo no es de tu incumbencia- fieramente respondió Ginny**

**-George, por favor, basta- fue la mirada de la señora Weasley que calmó la situación.**

Nos quedamos ahí, y de repente apareció una figura alta, encapuchada, llenado de tristeza nuestro lugar, de desesperanza. Esta criatura comenzó a aspirar nuestro aire, llevándose con nosotros todas nuestras alegrías. Recordé en ese momento a Voldemort, a Tom Riddle, lo veía saliendo del diario, me hablaba y yo quería llorar, gritar… Luego todo terminó.

Alguien, lanzó un hechizo que espantó al dementor. Cada uno tenía su propio sufrimiento y a cada uno el dementor lo afectó de distinta forma.

Notamos que Harry se había desmayado. La luz volvió. Pero Harry aun seguía inconsciente. Fueron los segundos más angustiantes de mi vida. Ron comenzó a golpearle la cara para ver si despertaba y Hermione estaba enojada porque Ron le estaba pegando a Harry.

**-Par de tortolitos- comentó nuevamente George, ahora molestando a Hermione y Ron, a este ultimo ya se le estaban poniendo las orejas rojas, cuando escuchó la voz de su novia en su oído**

**-Tranquilo amor**

Cuando Harry hubo despertado, el tren estaba volviendo a andar. Mi hermano estaba preocupado y le preguntó como estaba. Harry estaba perplejo, como que estaba desorientado y dijo un par de cosas sin sentido.

Sentí el color irse de mi rostro, al pensar que Harry había quedado medio loquito con la visita de ese ser. Nos miró a Neville y a mi. El profesor Lupin, quien era el que sostenía esas llamas que me atrajeron al compartimento, partió una barra de chocolate y nos dio a cada uno, a Harry le dio doble porción. Le preguntamos que había sido eso que entró por la puerta y dijo que era un Dementor, los guardianes de la prisión de Askaban.

En fin, yo también estaba muy mal, y estaba encogida en un rincón llorando, Hermione vino hacia mi y quiso reconfortarme pasándome un brazo por la espalda. Cuando estuve ya más tranquila, me fui, porque yo había olvidado que Colin estaba en el otro compartimento y le había dejado solo.

¡Me aterré! Me imaginé a Colin solo y ese dementor entrando y queriendo llevarse toda su alegría. Así es que corrí, más rápido de lo que se dice Alohomora y lo ví. Estaba pálido y arrinconado. Lo abracé. Cuando vi que ya estaba bien, le conté que era esa cosa que había subido al tren. Quedó más tranquilo al saber el nombre de la criatura, pero no más confiado para enfrentarse a ella.

En fin, luego buscamos un carruaje, llegamos al castillo con tranquilidad, nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para el banquete y vimos que Ron estaba solo, iba a ir a preguntarle que pasaba, cuando vi que llegaban Harry, Hermione y la profesora McGonagall. En algún problema se debieron haber metido, aunque por la cara de Hermione no tenia cara de ser un problema ni nada, es más se veía bastante feliz.

Antes de empezar a comer, Dumbledore nos advirtió sobre los dementores y luego nos dio la partida para llenar nuestros estómagos. Terminó la cena y cada uno partió a sus habitaciones, me despedí de Colin y subí a mi habitación donde me encontré con las chicas.

El tema de conversación de esa noche: ¡LOS DEMENTORES!

**-¿Qué chicas?- preguntó Fred**

**-Mis amigas**

Estábamos las tres…

**-¿Cuáles tres?**

**-Emily, Demelza y yo- contestó con simplicidad Ginny, estaba aburriéndose de que George interrumpiera a cada rato el relato.**

**-No tenía idea que Demelza era amiga tuya y menos que fuesen compañeras**

**-Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes- conestó ya un tanto exasperada Ginny- Bueno quedamos en "Estábamos las tres…"**

… bastante asustadas con su presencia y cada una contó su experiencia. Por eso mismo no te escribí anoche mismo… porque estaba muy ocupada conversando y después me dio sueño y me quedé dormida.

Hoy me he despertado más temprano de lo habitual solamente para poder conversar contigo. Ahora me iré a vestir y a prepararme para mi primer día de clases.

Buen día… no para ti diario, porque no sientes, pero para mi si. Quizás vuelva a contarte mi día.

Besitos, Ginny

* * *

_**Hace demasiado tiempo que no estaba aqui en y me siento alejada de lo que es Ginny y su vida. Mi mamá dice que dar excusas solo empeora la falta, pero siento que les debo una explicación por mi ausencia. Tengo solo un y se llama: COLEGIO... definitivamente me está estresando, pero es mi deber ^^ y bueno me vida fuera de HP siempre irá primero que mi vida Potterica.**_

_**Besitos... si es que todavía hay alguien por aqui ^^**_


	14. Una Gran velada

_**Luego de ya, 14 capitulo creo que no sería necesario escribir que esto no me pertenece, pero es mi obligación. Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a la grandisima JK**_

* * *

10 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Perdón por ser tan ingrata contigo y no escribirte en días, pero el colegio es cada vez más complicado. No hay día en que nos dejen descansar, no sé como el año pasado no me dí cuenta de lo que nos hacían… em bueno, después de todo estuve como en un trance.

Demelza, Emily y yo, nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas. Compartimos momentos como desayunos, cenas y clases. Claro que en las clases no tanto porque me gusta estar con Colin. A veces lo integro con nosotras, pero creo que se siente incomodo, después de todo es el único hombre entre tres mujeres. Cuando estamos solos los dos, olvida todos sus pudores y se le suelta la lengua, habla, habla y habla… a veces marea.

Está bien solo he parado de mis actividades, para que no pienses que soy una ingrata, por lo demás tengo que seguir con mis deberes… ¡ME ESTRESO! No sé como Hermione puede tener tanta paciencia para hacer tantas tareas.. OH! Por cierto! Hermione, creo que es la alumna que más materias ha tomado, no me ha dicho cuantas han sido, pero la veo cada vez más estresada.

Besitos, Ginny.

15 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Gracias a que he sabido organizarme, tengo un fin de semana libre. He hecho todas mis tareas durante la semana y con bastante tiempo de anticipación y ahora por fin puedo disfrutar del colegio, de su hermosura, de sus lindas hojas ya transformadas en café por la venida del otoño, como los patios lucen ese color marchito, por la llegada del frio. ¡Esto es emocionante!

Veo a los alumnos mayores estresados con millones de cosas que hacer. Percy está peleando con un pergamino, porque le faltan unos centímetros para completar el metro en su redacción de Historia de la Magia. Hermione está sumergida en una lectura de un libro de más de 3000 páginas y Harry y Ron, creo que intentan ver el futuro por las caras que tienen. Buenos mi otro par de hermanos, están disfrutando… no me esperaba menos de ellos, así es que iré a hacerles compañía, mis amigas están estudiando y Colin igual.

**-Esa es mi hermanita rebelde**

AL RATO

He pasado unos momentos muy divertidos con los gemelos… es que con ellos es imposible pasar penas. Jugamos ajedrez mágico y un centenar de cosas más. Hermione nos miraba a cada rato con cara de odio, ya en los últimos momentos comenzó a gritarnos histéricamente que por favor nos calláramos, que quería estudiar. Y nosotros, al verla así, nos dio más risa.

**-jajajajaja perdón- intentaba articular la pelirroja a su amiga. Hermione puso cara de ofendida, para luego unirse a las risas**

Si de solo recordarla me da risa.

NUEVAMENTE AL RATO

He bajado a dar una vuelta los jardines y me he topado con el profesor Lupin. Se veía muy mal, como si estuviese enfermo y le pregunté si se encontraba bien y me respondió con una dulce sonrisa que si.

A todo esto, creo que todavía no te cuento quien es mi profesor Lupin. Su nombre es Remus Lupin, debe tener unos 40 años, por la expresión de su cara y sus ojos, tiene el pelo un tanto envejecido y es de color castaño, casi dorado, al igual que sus ojos. Da una sensación de calma, de tranquilidad, de serenidad. Da gusto estar cerca de él, como si nada malo fuera a pasar.

Ha sido el mejor profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras y no es como si hubiese tenido muchos, pero si comparo a Gilderoy con Remus, Lupin le gana mil veces a ese inepto que teníamos por profesor.

En fin, las clases con él, son más divertidas y entiendo mucho más de lo que he podido aprender en las otras materias.

Creo que si el profesor fuese más joven, sería totalmente perfecto para estar con él, después de todo en su cara todavía quedan vestigios de que fue un hombre joven, apuesto y seductor.

**-Como le hubiese gustado escuchar eso a Remus, porque si bien, Sirius era el enamorado de si mismo, a Remus nunca le hacía mal escuchar cumplidos- comentó la señora Weasley recordando al hombre lobo.**

Si… creo que es un buen hombre, si fuese más joven, me pondría de novia con él. Que Harry me perdone, pero ¡es que es tan tierno!

**-Ginny… ¡me engañas!- se hizo el apenado Harry y comenzó a "llorar" sobre el hombro de su novia, ella con cara divertida dio la señal para que continuaran.**

Me iré a cenar, he tenido un día de lo más lindo y relajado y pretendo terminarlo con una rica y suculenta cena.

Besitos, Ginny.

1 de octubre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Nuevamente, ¡perdón por abandonarte!

Ya sabes el colegio me tiene cada vez más estresada, tareas por aquí y tareas por acá, trabajos para arriba y trabajos para abajo, exámenes por acuya y exámenes por eeeeem… ¡todos lados!

**-¿Que es acuya?- preguntó Andreuy**

**-Pues no lo sé, es un termino que escuché de Emily y me gustó mucho porque suena divertido**

Estamos a viernes y los profesores creo que quieren que tengamos un pésimo fin de semana, por que nos han tapado en trabajos. Definitivamente esta noche no dormiré. Lo bueno es que no tengo tareas pendientes de otros días porque las estoy haciendo con mucho tiempo de anticipación, así no estoy apurada a ultima hora terminándolas.

EN LA NOCHE

En realidad no eran tantas tareas. Bueno, eran 5, pero no eran largas, así que partí a la biblioteca y en un par de horas terminé. Incluso alcancé a ir a cenar. ¡Esto de ser tan organizada! Jajaja me tiene con mucho tiempo libre, así es que ayudo, solo ayudo, a las chicas a terminar sus tareas, OH! Y a Colin también.

**-Eso de ser amiga de Hermione influyo en tu espíritu merodeador, hermanita- dijo George como si fuese un viejo sabio. **

**-Tonto- le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa y pegándole suavemente en su hombro.**

Mañana comienzan los entrenamientos de Quiddicht para el equipo de Gryffindor. He estado pensando que como tengo tiempo, me puedo ir a dar una vuelta por si hay cupos disponibles, aunque no creo, porque el año pasado estaban justos y no se ha retirado nadie del equipo. Mis hermanos se burlarían de mí si voy.

Le diré a Colin que vallamos a ver el entrenamiento, estoy segura que aceptará, así tendremos la oportunidad de ver a Harry.

Besitos, Ginny

3 de octubre de 1993

Querido Diario:

A los chicos de tercero en adelante los dejarán salir el último fin de semana del mes al pueblo. ¡Es una lastima que todavía esté en segundo y no pueda ir para alla! Solo me queda un año e iré.

Eso era lo que quería contarte, y también que el entrenamiento de ayer estuvo muy divertido. Junto a Colin seguiremos yendo la mayor cantidad de veces que podamos y también si el clima es bueno, porque no me quiero ir a congelar el culo.

**-Trasero, quise decir trasero- corrigió Ginny, ante la mirada de desaprobación de su madre.**

Besitos, Ginny.

31 de octubre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Los chicos han salido al pueblo y los más pequeños nos hemos quedado en el castillo. Harry también está aquí, pero es porque no le dieron permiso.

Se supone que estoy junto a las chicas haciendo tareas, pero yo estoy escribiendo en ti. No me atrevo a decirle a Harry que venga con nosotras para que no se aburra. Es el único de su curso que se ha quedado. Colin está con nosotras y unos chicos más del curso y se atrevió a hablarle, le ofreció sentarse con nosotros pero Harry no quiso. Supongo que debe estar enojado por no poder ir.

Bueno, hablamos más tarde, que Demelza ya tiene hambre y quiere que bajemos a almorzar.

**-Nunca pensé conocer a alguien que me hiciera la competencia al comer… pero Demelza me sorprendió, como casi igual que si fuese una Weasley.**

EN LA NOCHE

¡No sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir!

Estamos en el gran comedor, ¡ACOSTADOS!

Alguien rompió nuestro cuadro de la Señora Gorda y no podemos entrar. ¡FUE SIRIUS BLACK!

Me explico. Emily, Demelza y yo, veníamos subiendo a la torre luego de una suculenta cena preparada por mis queridos Elfos y cuando llegamos al cuadro nos topamos con la sorpresa de que no podíamos entrar. El cuadro estaba rajado y estaban buscando a la señora Gorda, porque se había escapado a otra pintura por el terror que le provocó este maniaco.

Dumbledore, nos ha hecho dormir en el comedor todos juntos mientras revisan nuestra torre. Es obvio que Black quería encontrar a Harry y como la Señora Gorda no le permitió entrar al no tener la contraseña, la lastimó.

Los gemelos no han querido que duerma con mis amigas, dicen que tienen que protegerme y se ha acostado uno a cada lado mío. Si son tan tiernos mis hermanos.

**-Y sobreprotectores- añadió Ginny al relato**

Percy dice que apagará las luces, así que será mejor que me despida luego…

Besitos, Ginny.

5 de noviembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

En toda la semana no se ha parado de hablar de Sirius Black. Que Black aquello, que Sirius lo otro. La verdad ya me está empezando a cansar el tema.

He recibido una carta de mamá, quiere que me cuide y que si pasa cualquier cosa no dude en confiar en mis hermanos mayores, sobre todo en Percy que es delegado.

**-Seguro esta enana me hubiese pedido ayuda a mí, hubiese corrido donde Ron o los gemelos en primer lugar, antes que acudir conmigo- comentó un tanto apenado Percy, pero sabia que lo que había ocurrido había sido por su culpa.ç**

**-Igual te quiero hermano- Ginny se levantó de su lugar y corrió a abrasarlo.**

Por otro lado ya tenemos un reemplazante de la Señora Gorda quien se reúsa a volver a su hueco. Sir Cadogan, está ocupando su lugar. La verdad lo hace pésimo, cambia la contraseña a como se le da la gana y la mayoría de las veces nadie sabe que hay que decir y cuando sabemos cual es la contraseña que corresponde comienza a hablarnos sin parar… realmente aburrido.

**-Yo encontraba muy divertido a Sir Cadogan-dijo George, recordando viejos tiempos**

**-Claro, porque te dejaba escapar para ir a ver chicas o salir del castillo- le rebatió su novia de forma divertida, sin duda no le reprochaba nada, era parte de su encanto.**

Mañana es el primer partido del año para Gryffindor, ganaremos, porque el equipo este año está mejor que nunca.

Besitos, Ginny.

6 de noviembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Perdimos. Pero eso no es lo más trágico. Lo peor es que Harry ha sufrido un accidente y también su escoba. Ella ha muerto, ha sido destruida para no volver a volar.

Los dementores estaban merodeando por el campo de Quiddicht y vieron a Harry, lo atacaron y calló de unos 30 metros de altura. Por suerte estaba Dumbledore que paró la caída e hizo que no se golpeará peor de lo que se pudo haber golpeado. Lo llevaron a la enfermería. Pasé el susto más grande de mi corta vida. De solo recordarlo me entra el pánico.

Ginny.

7 de noviembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Colin me ha propuesto que le compongamos una tarjeta a Harry. Él a hecho toda la parte manual, la adornó con cosas muggles y me pidió que cantara una canción que me gustara. Hechizamos la tarjeta para que cada vez que se abriera saliera mi voz atreves de ella, pero creo que algo salió o el hechizo modificó mi voz, porque cada vez que abría la tarjeta salía una voz estridente de ella.

**-Lamento informarte Ginny, que esa es tu voz- le dijo Ron a su hermana menor- no es que el hechizo haya salido mal, si no que cantas pésimo. La magia no hace milagros, hermanita.**

**-JA JA JA- rió Ginny en forma malévola, luego miró a su cuñada preferida- Amiga, ¿puedo?**

**-Ya que… adelante- resolvió Hermione exausta y quito su mano de encima de la de Ron. El pelirrojo comenzó a asustarse.**

**-Preparate para correr Ronald-chillo la menor de las Weasley con cara de furia. Al instante un mancha de fuego corrió fuera del comedor rumbo a la sala de estar, al poco rato la mancha ya no era roja, si no que verde. Ginny había lanzado a Ron su hechizo de moco-murciélago**

**-Ginevra Molly Weasley- los gritos de la señora Weasley retumbaron en la casa- como se te ocurre hacerle eso a tu hermano. Y tu Ron, no rias tanto, que no te permito que le hables así a tu hermana.**

**-Ven amor, que te ayudo a quitarte eso-le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras la daba nuevamente la mano.**

**-Traidora- dijo Ron a su novia subiendo por la escalera**

**-Par de tortolitos- comentó con dulzura George.**

Luego del almuerzo iremos a entregarle la tarjeta.

AL RATO

Colin no ha podido acompañarme a dejarle la tarjeta a Harry, justo se enfermó del estomago y partió corriendo escaleras arriba a la torre. Creo que le vino un ataque de diarrea.

**-Ey! Conozco una canción que habla sobre eso- comentó por primera vez en toda la velada el señor Weasley- es una canción de un grupo muggle. Él otro día la escuche en la sintonía de la radio muggle. Se llama ataque de caca y la canta los Mox**

**-Amor, no creo que sea el momento indicado para hablar de excremento, estamos comiendo**

**Las orejas del señor Weasley enrojecieron y agachó la cabeza**

**-perdón- dijo para todos, pero en especial para Angelina, la nueva integrante de la familia.**

**La chica le brindó una sonrisa.**

En fin, me encaminé a la enfermería, tenía todo un dialogo preparado… decía algo así: _"¡Hola Harry! siento tanto que te hayas caído de la escoba, pero no te preocupes que estuviste espectacular ayer. No fue tu culpa, han sido los dementores los que te han perjudicado. En fin, te traje esto, la hemos hecho Colin y yo. Cuídate" _

Así es que cuando entré a la enfermería me aclaré la garganta para poder decirle todo lo que tenía preparado. Lo vi acostado con su Nimbus al lado, con una mirada perdida… entonces se fijó en mi y me turbé. Me sonrojé, le entregué la tarjeta y me fui.

Me preguntaras diario, ¿y el discurso?

Bueno, ya te diste cuenta que ¡soy una cobarde y una tonta!

Cuídate, besitos, Ginny.

20 de diciembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡ESTAMOS A 20 DE DICIEMBRE! ¿PUEDES CREERLO? ¡20 DE DICIEMBRE!

¡Como ha pasado el tiempo!

La verdad no es que haya estado atareada con muchas cosas, sino que momento que tenía libre lo aprovechaba para poder estar con las chicas y un par de veces salir dar una vuelta con Colin.

Ron se ha quedado en el colegio a pasar las Navidades, por el contrario, los gemelos, Percy y yo nos hemos ido. Más por obligación de mamá que no quiere que estemos ahí mientras está Sirius Black suelto. A Ron le permitió quedarse para que vigilara a Harry, así además no lo dejaba solo.

**-No sé por qué no se me ocurrió decirle que Harry viniese a quedarse con nosotros- reflexionó la señora Weasley más para si misma, que para los demás.**

03 de Enero de 1194

Querido Diario:

Estoy en el tren de vuelta a Hogwarts y como no encontré a Colin, me tuve con ir con mi odioso hermanito Percy y su adorable novia, admirando como se absorbían el uno al otro… en serio! Como les puede gustar besuquearse? Es asqueroso!

**-jajajajaja Se nota que eras pequeña- dijo Percy y una voz se escuchó de la entrada**

**-Claro, como si no te gustara besarte en medio de la sala común luego de un partido con alguien que ni siquiera era tu novio- era Ron**

**-Callate Ron- esta vez fue Harry quien habló- o ¿tengo que recordarte a Lavander?**

**-Porfavor Harry, deja a esa cabeza hueca lejos de esto- pidió Hermione.**

**Los más adultos que no sabían de que hablaban se miraban perplejos, pero dejaron que continuaran su discusión infantil, de quien había salido con quien.**

Cuando tenían momentos de hablar Percy me aburría con su charla de que cursos seguiré el próximo año y la verdad es que me tiene con bastante sueño esta conversación. Se supone que lo que estoy escribiendo en ti en estos momentos son notas de las recomendaciones que me da Percy, eso le dije a él cuando comencé a escribir y la verdad es que quedó muy a gusto, pensando que quiero seguir sus consejos.

05 de Enero de 1994:

Querido Diario:

A que no sabes! ¡Harry ha recibido una saeta de fuego en navidad! Saeta de fuego! Puedes creerlo, bueno la saeta de fuego es una de las mejores escobas en la actualidad, pero que digo? Es LA MEJOR ESCOBA!

Lo malo es que McGonagall le ha quitado la escoba a Harry porque como no saben quien se la envió piensan que fue Sirius Black.

En lo personal no creo que un asesino le mandé una escoba, es ridículo… en fin, solo pasaba a decirte eso

Ginny

24 de Enero de 1994

Querido Diario:

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida amiga Emily. Con Demelza le tenemos preparada una mini fiesta sorpresa en nuestra habitación, la verdad no contamos con muchas cosas, solo par de zumos de calabaza, tartas de melaza, y unos pastelitos que les pedí a los gemelos que le pidieran a los elfos. Ellos conocen donde están, pero no me quieren decir. Bueno, eso era. Además le he hecho un pequeño regalo, traje un pequeño sujetador de cabello de Egipto y es el regalo perfecto para una chica que cumple 13 años.

**-¿Fiesta en periodo de clases?**

**-ay, mamá! No me digas que nunca hiciste una**

**-pues… si, pero eran épocas distintas**

**-la juventud no cambia sus deseos por festejar, madre- dijo en tono maduro Percy, por fin mostrando complicidad con sus hermanos.**

Adiós.

09 de febrero de 1994

Querido Diario:

El sábado es el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar ya que perdieron contra las serpientes, pero la razón más importante es que ¡HARRY YA TIENE SU SAETA DE FUEGO NUEVAMENTE!

Hoy se la entregaron, justo a tiempo para el juego. Mientras hago mis deberes te escribo esto. Estoy sentada en una mesa y Harry se está acercando a hablar con Hermione, creo que están haciendo las paces, después de todo, los chicos se enojaron con ella porque le dijo a la profesora que Harry había recibido una escoba anónima y pensó que podía ser peligroso. En fin, me alegra que sean amigos nuevamente, solo falta que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano Ron le pida disculpas… o sea, sé que está hablando con ella en este momento, pero pienso que sigue enojado con ella. Creo que tiene que ver con Scabbers, su rata, según él es acosada por el gato de Hermione… pero no sé.

HASTA EL SABADO!

Ginny

12 de febrero de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Ni te imaginas lo emocionante que estuvo el partido!

**-Uno de los mejores partidos de mi estancia en el equipo- comentó Angelina- Solo lo supera el partido con el que ganamos la copa y el de cuando los chicos iban en quinto y se pelearon con Malfoy.**

**Los chicos rieron recordando tales anécdotas.**

En la mañana todos los de las demás casas estaban asombrados por la maravillosidad de la escoba de Harry (ni siquiera sé si maravillosidad es una palabra) en fin… ¡GANAMOS! Te relataría el partido, pero no soy buena contándolo, soy buena jugando. El próximo año haré las pruebas para ver si me aceptan en el equipo. Tendrán que aceptarme si saben lo que es bueno jajaja me puse un poco arrogante no crees?

**-Solo un poco hermana**

Voy a bajar, se organizó una fiesta en la sala común y no me la quiero perder.

Adios

13 de febrero de 1994

Querido Diario:

Sé que te estado escribiendo muy seguido, pero lo que te tengo que contar es muy importante. Sirius Black ha entrado a la torre de Gryffindor y fue a la pieza de Harry y Ron.

Ron fue el que lo vio y según él, andaba con un chuchillo y gritó tan fuerte que nos despertó a todos. Para Ron debió haber sido traumante porque salió de su dormitorio pálido como un papel, incluso más pálido de lo normal. Llegó Mcgonagall y decía que era imposible que ese hombre entrara al castillo y mucho menos a la torre, así que le preguntaron a Sir Cadogan si había dejado entrar a un hombre por el retrato y dijo que si. ¡Es tan tonto ese retrato! Pero si lo miran por otro lado, Sirius Black le dijo todas las contraseñas de la semana (las contraseñas que Neville Longbottom había escrito para no olvidarlas), así que Sir Cadogan tenía que dejarlo pasar.

**-Me hacía tanto reír ese retrato- dijo soñadoramente George**

Realmente me ha dado susto, poco más y ¡no encuentro a mi hermano vivo!

Adiós.

15 de febrero de 1994

Querido Diario:

Ayer fue San Valentín y no hice el ridículo como el año pasado. Esta vez no le escribí ningún poema a Harry.

**-****Tiene los ojos como un sapo en escabeche- comenzó George **

**-Tiene el pelo oscuro como un pizarrón cuando anochece- dijo Ron**

**-Quisiera que fuera mío porque es Glorioso- continuó Percy**

**-El héroe que venció al hechicero tenebroso- Terminó Ginny, para sorpresa de todos, y al ver que la miraban, continuo- ¿qué? Me gusta el poema**

**-A mi igual amor- comentó en el oído de su novia Harry.**

He estado hablando con Hermione de muchas cosas, de cómo es estar en tercero, de los amigos, de Harry, de Ron y si profundizo en el ultimo tema, estoy más que segura de que a ella le gusta mi hermano. Lo vi en sus ojos, cuando me explicaba sus constantes peleas, estaba desesperada por contarme lo mucho que le agrada mi hermano, pero lo mucho que la hace enojar.

Quería decir eso no más, espero este pavo se de cuenta que Hermione es una hermosa chica y no la haga sufrir, porque hasta el momento los chicos todavía no le hablan por la maldita rata de Ron.

**-Que eres linda amiga- abrazó Hermione a Ginny**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, siempre me lo dicen- dijo humildemente Ginny**

Le dije que no se preocupara, que siempre tendría una amiga en la que podría confiar, y esa amiga era yo. Ella se puso a llorar, creo te tenía mucha presión sobre sus hombros y estar enojada con los chicos le hacia mil veces peor. Cerré sus libros que ya me estaban molestando y la saqué a dar una vuelta para que se despejara un poco.

Adiós

24 de Abril de 1994

Querido Diario:

Estamos en vacaciones de Semana Santa y estoy un tanto estresada, ya tengo que ver que ramos seguiré el próximo año y no sé que elegir…

Adios

1 de mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Hoy es el último partido de la temporada, hoy se sabe quien se lleva la copa y estoy segura que será Gryffindor, el equipo está mejor que nunca, solo hay una manera de que esté mejor y es que yo esté en él jajjaaj broma.

**-Nuevamente, Ginny la humilde**

**-Oye! Lo dije en broma, jamás he sido del tipo de chicas que se preocupan solo de ellas… -comenzó a rebatir Ginny y a dar las mil u una razón por las que ella no era arrogante ni egocentrista, hasta que su hermano George la cortó**

**-Ginny, enana, sabemos que no eres así… solo bromeaba.**

Luego te cuento que pasó.

2 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

En cortas palabras ¡GANAMOS!

El partido estuvo exitante, quaffle para aca, luego para allá… espectacular! Debemos ganar más seguido.

Fue todo tan rápido, una vez que Harry tuvo la Snitch todo el mundo comenzó a llorar, unos de alegría en nuestro caso y otros por haber perdido, obviamente esos eran las asquerosas serpientes.

**-Amor creo que ya es hora de irnos- comentó Angelina a George- tengo un poco de sueño y sabes que entro a trabajar temprano mañana…**

**-OH! Pero no se vayan, quédense a dormir aquí. George ordena tu pieza para que se queden tu y Angelina ahí. Harry, dorminará con Ron en su pieza y Hermione con Ginny. Percy, hijo, ¿no quieren quedarse a dormir?**

**-Será un placer, sra. Wealey- fue su nuera quien contestó**

**-Muy bien, Angelina, entonces Ginny te presta un pijama para que duermas comoda.**

**-No importa mamá, si igual se lo sacaré**

**-¡GEORGE!- fue el grito de su madre y novia.**

**Un tanto temerosa, Angelina subió al cuarto con George y los demás cada uno al cuarto asignado, a pasar los dulces sueños.**

* * *

_**Quise pasar dos veces en un día para pagar todo el tiempo que no estuve, pronto estaré de vuelta, porque estoy de vacaciones**_


End file.
